Sal y Arena - Human Freddy x Reader
by Uramy
Summary: Tu vida ha sido un desastre y un vuelco hizo que tomaras la desición de escapar; en medio del escape, te topas con un chico de galera que quiere ayudarte a toda costa. ¿Eres capás de confiar tu vida en el?
1. Indiscreción

Ok. Primero que todo, tengan en cuenta que la historia se basará en que Freddy al igual que Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y Golden -este último son personajes humanos, no Animatronic, ya que, en otra ocasión el FNAF x Reader si lo será.

Bueno, que empiece el fanfic :33

Sería tan triste mi vida que llegó a ser el mismísimo paraíso, por que, estaba segura de que el infierno era mejor de lo que llegué a vivir en mi infancia y la adolescencia.

Niña de padres divorciados, criada por una abuela, una madre trabajadora que apenas le correspondía las palabras, consentida por tíos, abandonada por un padre con otra familia ya formada... Horrible.

Peor aún, la adolescencia desató lo peor de mí: Me convertí adicta a todo lo que un adulto no quiere.

Ya habré perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me habré rateado del instituto privado -y peor, ¡De monjas!- con tal de ir a corretear por las calles de los alrededores con otros compañeros para sentirnos rebeldes.

Emborracharse, fumar y tener en las manos las drogas ilegales pensaba que era lo mejor.

Tarde, como a los 17 años o 18 ya no recuerdo, el fallecimiento de mi madre y mi independencia antes que las autoridades me pusieran con otra persona y la patria potestad, dejé toda mi familia y huí de casa.

Me sentía sucia, sucia en todos los sentidos.

No olvidé noches en velas que pasé llorando dentro de una despensa de unas compañeras que me habían dado lugar cuando les dije todo, nunca se negaron, ya que, no querían problemas, y yo, era su _amiga_.

Cuando la policía tocó a la puerta de mis compañeras, me tocó dejar todo, en excepción de mi morral con la poca ropa que tenía y mi libro favorito.

Ahí me volví a las calles, temiendo por mi vida.

Vagué por días, hasta que, cuando me senté en un jardín botánico, un hombre leía al lado mío el diario del día de hoy.

Además de mi noticia, en uno de los encabezados estaba puesto la propuesta de necesidad de un guardia en el establecimiento de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un lugar donde se dedicaban a hacerle el día "Bonito" a los nenes... Pobresitos.

-Bastante plata, ¿No lo creé, señorita?

-¿Huuh? ¿Me está hablando a mí?

-No hay nadie más en el parque-sonrió el hombre de galera negra.

-Oh.

-Le vuelvo a preguntar: ¿No es bastante plata para un guardia de seguridad para solo una semana?

-Tal vez sea por ladrones-musité, el hombre rió.

Giré a verlo mejor.

El sujeto estaba vestido de traje esmoquin color canela, una corbata de lazo negra, zapatos bajos oscuros y la galera que había notado desde un principio. Observando detalladamente, su piel era acaramelada, su cara tenía unas pecas en los pómulos y en sus ojos rasgados como los de un asiático y un greco, el color de un cristal me observó detenidamente. Su cabello... Era uno _fluffy_ caído delicadamente sobre sus ojos y patillas, el marrón acaramelado brilló.

-Eres un Christian Grey-susurré embobada.

-¿Disculpa?-dejó escapar una risita, oh, ese tono... Un tono tan masculino y agudo.

-¿Eh? ¡...! ¡N-No q-qu-qui- es de- yo- tú-!

Siguió riendo. Perfecto _, lo asustarás y se irá.

Algo al instante me sacó de mis pensamientos: Era él. Él se había acercado y agarró entre sus manos unos de mis mechones.

-Tienes olor a... chocolate... _.

-Ngh...

Él sonrió.

-Sé que eres tú, ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?

-...

-Mira, no te entregaré a la policía.-miró para un costado suspirando y apoyó la mano en mi cabeza.

-... ¿Cuál es la condición?

-¿Condición?

-Me resulta muy... Extraño-gemí y intenté apartarme pero me sujetó con la otra mano en el hombro. Acto seguido, shockeada observé que apegó mi cara a su cuello, abrazándome, y me escondió más contra él hasta que sentí los pasos.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, oficial.

-...

A los segundos, me soltó.

-¡¿P-Po-Por qué haz hecho eso?!

-Agradecérmelo luego.

-¡P-Pero...!

-Oye, si no te diste cuenta, te acabo de escudar de que te llevaran a la comisaria-suspiró-, en fin, mira la hora, vámonos.

-¡No cambies de tema!

-... ¿Eres así de histérica?-musitó, se fue desprendiendo el saco negro y la galera-, ten.

-... ¿Qué esh eshto?-balbucee todavía sonrojada

-¿Quieres seguir viva?

- P-Pues claro.

-Entonces pontelo, dale.

-...

No podría creer lo que estaba haciendo, me paré del asiento y él me acomodo el saco para que me quedara muy holgado, era grande, MUY grande para el cuerpo tan... Rellenito que tenía. Ok, no era la Barbie que la mayoría de las chicas era, pero, en estos días, con la poca comida, de seguro unos pocos gramos bajé.

La galera se ajustó para que cayera frente a mis ojos, haciéndome gemir por reflejo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto.

-Lo dijo usted, señor...

-... Oye.

-¿Qué?-gruñí. El sujeto me agarró en brazos y caminó-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Shht.

Caminó hasta el centro del parque, paró cerca de un estanque de lotos y me observó suspirando.

-Cierra la boca.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué di-?-y ahí acabé yendo, al estanque.

Empapada, me sujeté del borde del piso y lo observé.

-¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR!

-¿Está linda el agua?

-¡Dale!

-Bien bien-rió y me extendió la mano-, arriba.

En sus brazos, temblando, él empezó a murmurarme lo que seria el plan hasta llegar a un lugar donde nadie me reconociera.

-¿Porqué me tirastes al estanque?

-Fue parte del plan.

-No entiendo.

-Tu ropa te delataría, que estes mojada, con el pelo en la cara, mi galera y mi saco de marca, te dan otro aspecto y los que te ven dirán que "_sin querer_" nos caímos al estanque y pasarán de nuestra facha.

-Oh, inteligente.

-Es lógica.-sonrió.

-... Por cierto...

-¿Hm?

-Hasta ahora no sé tu nombre.

-... ¿Has visto el pájaro ese? Es azul.

-!... ¡No cambies de tema!

-Los pájaros azules son muy bonitos, son únicos...

-¡Oye!

-Tal vez tengas hambre, y frío, y hambre...

-¡Escúchame! ¿Quieres?

Siempre me pregunté, porqué acepté la ayuda de un extraño, tal vez, por que en ese momento estaba lo más desesperadamente posible que no importo la ayuda de quien sea, ya sea un ángel o el mismísimo Lucifer.

En todo caso, no fue mucho tiempo estimado que duramos en la caminata en donde él me arrastraba a veces de la manga del saco y cargaba con mi morral.

-Por ciento, ¿Que traes en el morral?

-Ropa, y una manzana... creo.

-¿Y has sobrevivido con eso?

-Supongo que sí-meneé la cabeza a un costado y bufe-, no soy de comer mucho.

-Ya veo.

-...

-Cierra los ojos-musitó él.

-Ok.

Me tapó de todos modos con una de sus manos la cara y con la otra me guió hasta que me avisó por unos escalones y donde estaba la puerta. Cuando estaba más adentro y el cerró una puerta aparente de vidrio, me giré buscando su respuesta.

-¿Ya...?

-Adelante.-Abrí los ojos y miré el lugar perpleja; era un salón a oscuras y desordenado, mesas y sillas por allí, puertas por allá y un gran escenario.

-Ahora sí déjame presentarme: Yo soy Freddy Fazbear.


	2. Pecadora

Intenté no largar una carcajada con tal de no parecer irrespetuosa.

Freddy me miró y se fue acercando mientras se sonaba los nudillos y chasqueaba la lengua.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡Deberías llorar por tu vida!

-¿Ah, sí?-sonreí.

-¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?

-¿Debería?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Por qué?-ladeé la cabeza al costado y murmuré en tono infantil

-Por que soy... Olvidalo.

-Anda ya...-suspiré con las manos en las caderas, el pelimarrón caminó a mi alrededor observando todo, agité los brazos sobre mis pechos y gruñí-, ¿Qué?

-... Busco algo.

-¿El qué?

-La manera de matarte.

-¿M-Matarme?-gemí, él apoyó momentáneamente las manos en el cuello, dejándome estática-¡N-No! ¡Por favor...!

-...

-F-Fred-...

_¡Clanck!_

EL gran oso cayó gimiendo de rodillas, se sujetó la cabeza y cuando giré miré por qué el alboroto.

Una chica rubia, de tez pálida, ojos brillantes de cabello rubio y estilo _tomboy_ sujetaba una cacerola en la mano.

-¡Fred! ¡Haz llegado tarde!

-¿... Acaso... NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADO?

-¡No te excuses, hombre!-gritó la chica, noté que era más baja que yo a medida de que el hombre se levantaba y le gruñía como bestia-, ¡No me faltes el respeto! ¡Es lo único que te falta, atrevido!

-Déjate de hacerte la mayor, _Chica_.

Oh, Chica, interesante. Ya valía todo una porquería, estaba _excluida _de la conversación que tenía el grande y la menor.

Mirándole como estaba vestida, tenía puesto un short de jeans, medias de licra y zapatillas blancas, una blusa blanca con un logo que decía "_Let's Eat!_".

-¡Y todavía traes a alguien!-chasqueó entretenida los dedos-, hola.

-Eeh... Siiii... ¿Hola?

-Deja-de-hablar-con-ella, Chica.

Chica entró en histeria.

Volvió a azotarle la cacerola en la cabeza y chilló como una niña chica.

-¡Maleducado!-gritó-, ¡Ella necesita ayuda!

-¡Ella-es-la-comida!

-¿¡Eh!?

-...

Su mirada fucsia se clavó en mí; inspeccionó toda, de arriba a abajo, tocándome los brazos y sinchandome levemente del pelo.

-... Está hecha un asco.

-¡Hey!

-Perdón querida, pero, es la verdad.

-Ya lo sé-gruñó Freddy tocándose la cien-, solo pensaba que- - ...

_-¡Te dije que no tocaras mis cortinas!_

_-¡Oh, por favor! ¡Tengo que lavarlas!_

_ -Yaaaaarrrrr... ¡Ño, déjalas!_

_ -Deja de ser posesivo con las malditas cortinas, Foxy!_

Oh, fantástico, completamos.

Dos chicos de mi edad entraron corriendo sujetando lo que parecían ser unos telares violáseos con dibujos de constelaciones. Ambos se sinchaban entre sí tirando todo a su paso, empezando desde que sus voces habían venido de la cocina y las presuntas hoyas y platos cayeron con horror.

-Ahem.

Ambos miraron, observaron la situación y al mismo tiempo soltaron los telares.

-¡Fred! ¡Llegastes! ¡Mira, mira!-señaló un pelirrojo-, Bonnie intenta lavarme las cortinas.

Oh, son cortinas.

-¿Y?

-¡Que no puede hacerlo!

_ Sí, ya sé que piensan ustedes, mientras todos discutían podría haberme escapado, pero claro que no, ¿Qué sentido tendría escapar y nunca volver? No tendría ni un puto sentido y la historia terminaría aquí. (No se quejen conmigo, quejense con Uramy_)

Suspirando, miré a los dos.

El pelirrojo era un poco más alto quel pelivioleta a su costado; vestía como si fuera un pirata tradicional pero la ropa estaba desgastada y simplemente andaba descalzo y partes de su cuerpo estaban vendadas. Su piel acaramelada, el ojo derecho del chico era tapado por un parche y el otro relucía un iris de color rojizo, el pelo recogido con una coleta baja que caía levemente por su hombro al igual que un despeinado flequillo. Observando detenidamente su mano derecha, su mano era remplazada por un garfio y la izquierda era completamente mecánica.

El pelivioleta vestía más elegante, camisa blanca, chaleco negro, una corbata de moño roja y pantalones grises acompañado de zapatos negros. Su piel tan clara era igual que sus ojos de un color extraño, parecido a un violeta-rosado.

[Oh, por favor, escápate] pensé, dando marcha atrás pero el chico pirata me observó con un ágil movimiento de cabeza.

-¡Muchacha!-sonrió y corrió hacia a mí.

-¡No!-gemí-, ¡Aléjate!

Todos me observaron seriamente, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-Fred, ¿Qué le pasa a _Lass_?

-Es así de malhumorada.

-No quiero ni saber a que sabor tiene sus nervios-murmuró el violáceo.

-N-No... ¡Son todos lunáticos!-grité-, ¡Caníbales!

Freddy sonrió.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?-se inclinó hacia a mí con las manos en la espalda

-¡Van a comerme!-lloré-, ¡Por favor, no lo hagan!

Chica agarró a los dos chicos por la ropa y los fue arrastrando mientras tarareaba y reía.

-Vamos preparando el agua, Fred...

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y nosotros porqué- -?!

-VAMOS a preparar el agua, dije.

-...

Dejándonos solos en el gran inicio de todo, Freddy suspiró sacudiéndose el pelo y agarró una de las sillas para sentarse frente de mí. Se tapó la cara con la mano y suspiró con un cansancio notorio en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-murmuró.

-¿Eh?

-Yo no puedo dejar que te conviertas en huesos y carne putrefacta.

Temblé.

-No te quiero comer.

-¿Porqué?-él levantó la mirada-, ¿Por qué quieres comerme?

-... de eso vivimos, ¿No te das cuenta?

-... por eso querías ayudarme...

-Así es, fue un simple truco-torció una mueca-, y tú, como ilusa, caíste.

-... Por favor...

-¿"Por favor"?

-No me mates.

Sus ojos fulminaron repentinamente, se paró de la silla y se me había acercado tan fugaz como si su hubiera teletransportado enfrete mi vista.

Sujetándome de la muñeca, apoyo su cara en mi cuello y gimió.

-... Eres una S_úcubo_.

-¿Eh?

-... Haz encantado a un hombre en un instante...

-B-Bueno...

-Por eso... [Nombre] Te haré una propuesta de pacto.

-¿P-Pa-Pacto?

-De _Demonio_ a S_úcubo_.

-Pero si yo...

-Te cuidaré. Te seguiré todo el tiempo, no dejaré que nadie te toque... Pero...

Tragué saliva.

-A cambio: Yo deberé matarte cuando _cambies_

-...

-... ¿Pacto?

-...

**Pacto.**

...

Hola a todos, gracias por esperar estos dos días para el capítulo y es que, ayer lo había bosquejeado, pero, no me llegaba a gustar como quedaba, y lo escribí como 3 veces. (Además estoy traumada por el bloqueo de capítulo con mi otra historia publicada)

Bueno. En fín, mis lectoras, apasionensen con este Christian Grey, digo, Freddy Fazbear x3

La verdad, pronto, cuando este más inspirada y ahora que vendran mis vacaciones de primavera, empezaré a subir otros FNAF x Reader (Morirán con el de Bonnie y Foxy~)

Yawwn... bueno, cambié como darse cuenta que dice el nombre con "[Nombre]" ya que con el "_" la página lo deja muy cortito... y eso :/

Me despido, mañana o pasado, ¡Próximo capitulo! Adelanto: La Reader y sus primeras horas en el local, noche, demonios y más~


	3. Caja Musical

Un sabor a metal me recubrió la boca mientras observaba como Freddy acomodaba las cosas en una sala llena de cámaras.

E lugar, en pleno desordeno era poco iluminado por una luz central, las dos puertas, un escritorio lleno de papeles y cosas inútiles y en las paredes coloreado de _posters_ y dibujos de niños chicos.

-Este lugar, antiguamente era del guardia de seguridad, pero, llegó un día en que no apareció nunca más por las instalaciones y ni de vista lo vimos aparecer...

-¿Porqué no?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros.-, se habrá aburrido del trabajo-suspiró-, de todos modos, estaría para nada, ya que, siempre nosotros vigilamos en lugar.

-¿Entonces para qué lo querían?

-Simple-sonrió-, él era la comida de la semana.

EL escalofrío recurrió toda mi espina dorsal, dándome la piel de gallina y la mala sensación otra vez.

-Pero, por desgracia: Escapó.

-...

-Y no comimos en el resto de esa semana-sonrió más-, así que, decidimos buscar la siguiente víctima, y, ¡Oh, mi metálico corazón! ¡Ángel de tules negros y alas del gran Principe Nocturno! Caí ante tí.-hizo reverencia.

Sentada, crucé las piernas y los brazos mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-Oh, ahora eres un poeta.

-Yo soy _todo_, querida-se apoyó en la pared.

-Mira vos. No lo sabía-sonreí.

-_Todo_...-murmuró.

-¡Que ya entendí!-él rió, suspiré avergonzada y miré a todos lados-... ¿Y los demás?

-Estan "preparando" las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-La forma en la que te cocinaremos.

-¡Ay! ¡Angelito, la inocencia !-reí con sarcasmo, Freddy me ojeó con un recelo irrelevante en sus ojos cyan.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, se dejó de recostar y se fue por la puerta derecha, y estuve sola un rato hasta que noté una mirada violeta.

-Ummm...

-Oh, perdóname.-sonrió el chico que se acomodaba la corbata- ¿[Nombre], no?

-Aha...-él caminó hacia la otra silla que había bajo el escritorio y se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Llámame Bonnie.

-Ummm... si...

Rió.

-¿A mi también me tenes miedo?

-¿Eh?-me despabilé-, ¡N-No, claro que no! Es que...

-¿No te acostumbras?

-... Algo así.

Bonnie reía como niño, y eso que parecía tener unos dos años más que yo, tan simpático atinó a ser, y tan tibio cuando me abrazó levemente para darme la bienvenida al lugar.

La charla se hizo entretenida mientras esperé a que Freddy llegara, Chica, tras él, me observó con una sonrisa recelosa y confusa.

-Ya está todo, ¡Ven ven!

Miré a Freddy.

-Está todo bien, vé.

-... OK.

Chica me llevó a lo que sería un desván lleno de ropa, estas, eran tan coloridas como monocromáticas, era todo de ensueño.

Sacando las cosas del camino, abrió paso entre ellas y sacando del pestillo, abrió una puerta tras estas cosas.

Haciéndome pasar, ya empezaba a sentir el calor inevitable preferente del agua caliente.

-¿Esto es...?

-EL baño, claro-sonrió la rubia-, tomate el tiempo que quieras, ahora te traeré ropa.

-... Gracias-sonreí.

-De nada-fue tras la puerta, aunque hubo un mutis antes de que dijera algo más-, oh, y otra cosa... Freddy es así.

-V-Vale...

Espere a que cerrara la puerta, cuando me aseguré de que se había ido, y con tono de emoción, deje salir unos pequeños chillidos mientras me sacaba la ropa.

Cuando casi me sacaba la ropa interior, sentí la sensación que me observaban, y se acertó más cuando sentí ruidos tras la puerta.

Pensé que sería Chica trayéndome la ropa, pero, tal vez, era solo me imaginación.

Encogiéndome de hombros, volví los brazos para desprenderme el brasier, el ruido a rasqueteo se sintió en la puerta.

Acto reflejo, me tapé con la ropa y fui contra la pared para abrir la puerta, pero, esta estaba mínimamente abierta para mirar...

_-Yerr... ¿Dónde estas, sirena?_

-¿¡...?!

Un ojo brillante y canino observó desesperado tras el rabillo de la puerta.

-...

-Yarr... ¿Yer, otra vez me evito? Y eso que uno viene de bien.-suspiro.

Ahí caí quien era, sonaba al chico del parche de hace un rato.

_-¿... Qué haces aquí?_

_ -¡¿Eh?! ¡N-Nada!_

_ -Vete._

_ -Pero, Lass..._

_ -Ve-te._

Los gemidos como de cachorro disminuyeron a medida de que se alejaba escuché un ronco suspiro.

La voz...

-Perdónalo... ¿Ha hecho algo más?

Freddy.

-No-gemí-, estoy bien.

-... Bueno.

Del todo, cerró la puerta, dejándome sola y en silencio.

Me senté en la pared por no sé cuanto tiempo

Pero el agua perdió su calor y su niebla

Igual que cuando yo perdí toda mi esperanza y mi miedo

Y afronte que de ahora en adelante: No iba a ser la misma.

Chica había entrado, me preguntó como estaba el agua y si necesitaba algo más, a lo que no le contesté y se llevó mi ropa tarareando unas canciones.

Luego del agua entre tibia y fría, Chica me había dejado unas prendas de ropa nueva y un papel que rezaba:

_"Si no te entra, lamento decirte que le pedirás alguno de los chicos algo de ropa :))_

_ PD: Lamento también decirte que queme tu ropa en la cocina mientras intentaba plancharla. u.u Freddy ya me retó por eso. _

_ PD2: No hay pizza. DD:"_

Me puse la ropa... me quedaba chica. Ya sin saber que hacer, pegué un grito de lo cansaba que estada por las cosas malas del día, a lo que, alarmó a todos y más al... grandote.

Movió techo, piso y pared con tal de llegar hasta donde estaba, sujetarme de los hombros y con expresión de furia de titán preguntarme que me pasaba, a lo que empecé a lamentar y gemir como niña chica en plenos berrinches.

Todos suspiraron, Freddy me palmeó la cabeza con un gruñido bajo y se retiró murmurando algo que no llegué a escuchar.

-Freddy-le llamé antes de que se marchara.

-¿Qué?

-Esto... la ropa de Chica...

-¿Qué pasa con la ropa?-

-Me queda chica-ahí, fue la peor idea que metí, Freddy, alzo cejas y me miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Está muy ajustada?

-A-Algo.

Arremangandose, el hombre se me acercó, me agarró la blusa y en menos de 5 segundos la había rajado de par en par, mostrando el brasier.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES?!

-Shhht...

¡La pollera, sí, también la pollera! Aunque, paro, apenas llegaba cerca de mis nalgas, donde se quedó más callado, me miró por unos segundos y bajó las manos.

Empezó a reír en lo bajo.

-¿Sabes que me tientas?

-¿E-Eh?-lo miré.

Él sonrío.

-Me provocas.-su mano tomo mi boca, paso la yema del dedo sobre los labios.

Empecé a temblar, mi cuerpo actuaba como si estuviera en el peor de los riesgos. El cuerpo empezó a hervir como si volviera a estar en el agua con cada cm que su rostro se me acercaba hacia a mi.

Cerré los ojos y esperé, los pocos segundos se me hicieron que no acababan.

-... Oye... ¿Qué haces?

Abrí un ojo, Freddy me miró arqueando una ceja y una mueca torcida.

-¿Hm...?

El pelimarrón suspiro sin dejar de reír en lo bajo, apoyó su pera en mi cabeza y siguió sujetándome con firmeza.

-Eres fácil de leer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que esperabas que te besara.

-C-Claro que no...-Él suspiró-... es cierto.

-... Todo a su tiempo.

-¿Todo?

-_Todo_.

Llegué a levantar las manos, y inconscientemente, ya había devuelto el abrazo.

Las horas pasan, la noche cae, y quedo observando como Bonnie cierra una rejilla por fuera y luego tranca la puerta con cerrojo.

Chica estaba en la cocina, con Foxy, el chico del parche. Resultaba ser que ese chico es muy... hiperactivo, y muy reservado para sí mismo, así que se la pasa todo el día dentro de su escenario practicando un acto que jamás pudo terminar.

Freddy, preparaba una de las mesas que había, y me pidió su ayuda para que pusiera un plato y unos vasos de wiskey.

Chica llegó con las pizzas que chorreaban muzzarella y otras con otros condimentos, -Dios santísimo, parecía famélica, hasta ya babearía por comer un trozo- tras ella Foxy traía unas botellas de cerveza.

Todos se sentaron y esperaron a que yo los acompañara, ahí, en la mesa, sirvieron todo, pero en mi vaso ni una gota de alcohol.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte algo enojada

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el pelimarrón.

-La cerveza.

-¿Esta?-señaló, yo asentí-, ah, con que, quieres.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Lo lamento, eres menor-sonrió él.

-Tienes menos de 19.

-¿Y? He tomado peores y que resacas tuve.

-No, [Nombre], no te daré.

Los otros tres se acomodaron, Chica suspiró tranquilamente, Bonnie empezó a jugar con la comida y Foxy con una sonrisa apoyó los pies en la punta de la mesa mientras se inclinaba en la silla.

-Bardo, bardo, ¡Mandadla a la tabla, Fred! ¡Mandadla a dormir con los tiburones!-tarareó el pelirrojo.

-¿No tendremos una noche tranquila?-murmuró Bonnie.

-Nope...-gimió Chica escuchando-... ¡Oh, por la pizza! ¡Dale de una vez la cerveza, Freddy!

-¡Es una niña!

-¡Bonnie y Foxy también son pendejos, y toman!

-...

-No somos sus padres-gruñó la rubia.

-...-el oso chasqueó la lengua-, bieeen... ten.

Y sonreí.

-¿No hay bardo, L_ass_?

-Nah.-sonreí.-, a menos que, luego de la comida, el grandote quiera seguir la discusiones si soy _taaan_ chica, como dice.

-Ya veremos-murmuró antes de tomar una última copa.

Asi fueron las cosas en las primeras tres noches.

Ambas, no dormí absolutamente nada, por que, primero que todo, no había lugar donde sentirme cómoda, ni siquiera en la silla; ellos a excepción de Foxy, hacían guardia recostados en lo que parecía ser un escenario, y la noche se pasaba en silencio, aunque, de vez en cuando, se escuchaba el tarareo marinero del pelirrojo o la tranquila melodía del bajo de Bonnie.

Chica era de levantarse a veces e ir a la cocina, pero en ese proceso de que la alumbraba a veces con la linterna que me proporciono Freddy, ella parecía estar en blanco, como sonámbula.

En ese tiempo, también noté la actitud en la que Freddy aportaba mientras con disimulo lo miraba.

Pasaba serio, caminaba con nerviosismos y a veces reía en lo bajo como si fuera un Santa Claus descompuesto.

Llegó a pasar casi a la semana en la que ya me iba acostumbrando a esos hechos, a las pizzas y a las burlas en la mañana que una de esas noches, cerramos todo hasta con mesas y sillas por la tormenta que se venía a azotar el lugar.

Esas horas, tip de la madrugada, me hicieron levantarme de la silla giratoria que había en una sala de observación para ir a la cocina.

Desatranqué la puerta derecha y prendí la linterna para alumbrar el camino hasta llegar a tomar agua y buscar algún resto de la comida. Caminando, me topé con el zumbido de algo en mis oídos, era una clase de música...

Llegando más de cerca, apagué la linterna y en silencio me dirigí al comedor principal.

Lentamente, me acerqué al escenario notando el gran traje de Freddy dándome la espalda y escuchando esa risita escalofriante.

-¿F-Fred...?

Él se giró, se me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando en su cara y en el resto de su ropa, fue iluminada por la luz del ventanal las manchas más carmines que vi.

-...

-¿E-Estas bien? ¿Estás herido?-pregunté temblando.

Se paró. Se paró y gimiendo como un perro lastimero, se me fue acercando, acto reflejo: retrocedí un par de pasos hasta darme contra una de las mesas.

Sus ojos... Sus ojos brillaban como los de una bestia, una bestia encelada y con más ganas de saciar su paladar degustador.

Cerca ya de mí, apoyó sus manos en los costados de la mesa, encima de las mías; jadeando y todavía gimiendo, no me miró, dejó caer su pelo sobre su rostro, y cuando miré hacia su dirección, las gotas tan espesas y con olor putrefactorio, cayeron sobre mí, empalagándome toda y mis pupilas se achicaron al ver su mandíbula desdibujada y los dientes de una persona normal eran realmente una hilera de cuchillas.

-... No hagas nada-me dijo.

-... ¿Q-Qué es esto?-susurré.

-No digas nada... a nadie.

-... Er-Eres un...

Alejó apenas la cara y me observó.

-... Me sigues provocando-amagó a sonreír, yo no le contesté-, déjame que te limpie eso.

Cuando bajó más hasta mi rostro, cerré los ojos y sentí una electricidad y un frío en mi ser cuando sus labios besaron mi mejilla con desesperación y se desvió a mis labios.

La noche no dejó de iluminarse, ni se quedó callada al igual que una caja musical.

...

¡Hola gente!

Perdón la demora del capítulo, tuve... bueno, distracciones que no me dejaban seguirlo del todo yyyy... eso ^w^U (Nota: Jamás mezclen la vida amorosa y amistades al mismo tiempo, te vuelve loca xDD Lo digo por que u know)

Admiren el tercer capitulo, que me costo como la fruta madre e3eU

Admito que, AMÉ la parte "liviana" y la "pasadita" eweU me dio una leve emoción -que, casi nunca me pasa- y la verdad me encantó "_todo_" como dice ahí (Nota 3 -si, 3, Ury no sabe contar- Recuerden siempre esa palabra, será clave de _todo_ x3)

Y me estoy dando cuenta que esta historia parece más teatro que novela fangirlera de 5NaF xD Tal vez, es por que tengo costumbre de rolear y... bueno, eso, las acciones las hago antes o despues del dialogo yyy eso...

Bueno, los dejo, hasta el próximo capi~


	4. Donde Llueven Memorias

Desperté con el ruido azotante de las cacerolas de Chica. Al parecer el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la sala de cámaras se había roto y por eso no andaba bien. Me había ido a duchar mientras que Chica preparaba el desayuno para las dos; me dejé llevar mientras que escuchaba las noticias por la radio y al salir, me cambié sin sentir la necesidad de molestarme de que me estuviera observando alguien.

Cuando me senté en la mesa noté la ausencia de los tres hombres del lugar. En teoría, el lugar se hacía más desolado y brusco sin las voces varoniles, pero también lo notaba mucho más a gusto. Afuera del lugar, llovía torrencialmente, pero por lo menos no era como... Ayer.

Chica terminó de calentar la hoya con leche caliente y sirvió en las dos tazas.

-Ponete cocoa o café, no sé, lo que quieras...-balbuceó bostezando.

-Aham... ¿Y los chicos?-

-Salieron a comprar cosas.

-Ah...

-Ayer no dormí. ¿Y vos?-la pregunta casi me atoró, agité la mano despreocupada y preparé un pan.

-No, bah, más o menos.

-¿Por qué?-sonrió ella con picardía.

-La lluvia me sacó de quicio-mentí.

-Oh, lastima que no duermes en el sótano.

-Hmm...

Chica suspiró tomando el café en su taza, luego, observó las ondas que formaban la leche con la nata y suspiró sonrojada.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté. Ella saltó levemente de la silla

-N-No... Nada.

Sonreí.

-Tienes... un leve sonrojo.

-¡M-Mentira! ¡Es el calor!

-Estamos a 15°-dije, ella tembló.

-¡P-Pero hay calefacción en el lugar!-se excusó.

-Puede ser-balbuceé.

-...

-¿Qué te han hecho esos dos?-sonreí, Chica pegó un grito.

-¡NADA!

-Chica...

-...-suspiró tapándose la cara-, jodieron toda la noche. Los tres, no los dos.

-¿Cómo que los tres?-dije sorprendida.

-Los tres-me miró ella-, los tres-señaló a los que justo entraban por la puerta.

Los tres, como dijo ella, estaban entrando con bolsas gigantes de comida, empapados y temblando, Foxy cerró con el pie la puerta y enseguida se dejó caer al suelo.

Bonnie arrastró todo hasta una de las mesas dejando todo al igual que Freddy.

Este último, se sacudió todo al dejar las cosas en la mesa, y con un gruñido se sentó con nosotras.

-Dame-me miró, yo temblé-, ¿[Nombre]? Dije que me des.

-¿Eh? Ah... Si, agarrá.-le extendí la taza, con un movimiento bruzco la sujetó y la tomo de un sorbo.

-Más.-pidió.

-No preparamos para ustedes-murmuró Chica, Freddy gruñó-, p-pero, podemos preparar, ¿Verdad?-me miró.

-Sí.-asentí-, yo voy, sientensen.

Foxy y Bonnie se miraron y se sentaron también mientras se sacaban la ropa.

Yendo para la cocina, Chica prendió más la calefacción y les trajo toallas a los tres mientras que empezaban a murmurar cosas.

Tambaleante, me acerqué a la cocina y prepare la leche en la hoya.

Me sujeté de la mesada y quedé pensando en lo que dijo Chica.

_Los tres_. Pero... pero si ayer Freddy... él...

Agité la cabeza, estaba segura de que eso pasó.

Me toqué los labios, todavía tenía ese sabor a metal y sangre, todavía tenía esa saliva.

Sonrojada, perdí los pocos minutos en eso, y no me di cuenta quel demonio se había acercado.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó y apagó la hornalla. La leche ya había hervido y se estaba desperdiciando en la cocina.

-...

-[Nombre]-llamó-, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?

-A buenas horas te apagas-suspiró acercándose.

-... Hmm...

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó.

-¿A mí?

No, claro, ¿A quién va a ser? Idiota serás, [Nombre]

-Estas rara hoy-susurró él y se apoyó contra mi. Apoyé las manos en su pecho, estaba todo mojado, no se había secado nada.

-Te resfriarás-excusé.

-No me cambies de tema, linda.

-No lo hago-gemí.

-Hmmm...

-Oye-susurré. Él me miró.

-Dime.

-Ayer...

-Ayer ¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó ayer?

Él miró pensativo a otro lado. Oh, por Dios, dime que esto no...

-Ayer, te quedastes dormida.

Me dió un vuelco el corazón. Bajé la cabeza y dejé escapar un "Ah"...

-¿Porqué?-preguntó él y me sujetó de las caderas.-, ¿Pasaba algo ayer?

-Por nada...-balbuceé y lo aparté apenas empujandolo del pecho.-, d-de-debemos ir... Los chicos esperan que les lleve la leche.

-Ellos ya tomaron algo-atinó a decir.

-¿Eh?

-No me evites-sonrió y apretó más junto a él.

-L-Lastimas.-me quejé. Sus ojos brillaron

-Mientes.

Miré a otro lado, avergonzada, sentí como se sujetó más y puso una pierna entre las mías para hacer de soporte; tocó mi pelo, se me acercó al oído y bajó hasta al cuello.

Fría, fría resultaba ser su lengua mientras lentamente lamía mi cuello.

Aflojé una mano y me tapé la boca. No quería gemir.

-Hmm... Nada mal-susurró él.

-...

Me acomodó en la mesada y siguió lamiendo sin parar un segundo, se receló mientras acercó a mi cara y mordió levemente la mano.

-Nnh...

-Vamos, dé-ja-me~-canturreó.

Oh, Dios.

Bajé la mano.

Brusco como siempre, me besó. Sí, me beso.

Sentí el ardor en mi cara a medida de que él quería intensificar el momento.

Lamió los labios, pero negué, pidió de vuelta y gemí.

-Eres mala...-susurró entre dientes todavía canturreando y se separó.

-No lo soy.-murmuré agitada.

-Ya veo a donde quieres llegar.

-¿Eh?

-Oh, nada-sonrió él.-, y... esconde lo del cuello.

-... Ya...-suspiré bajando la cabeza.

Freddy me miró con una sonrisa, me bajó de la mesada y agarró las tazas ya para servir y se retiró tarareando.

Tuve que tomarme unos minutos hasta reaccionar y ahí volver a caminar hasta donde estaban todos.

-Demoraron, ¿Huh?-sonrió levemente Bonnie

-Es que no encontraba el pan.

-Ya...

Acomodamos todo en la heladera y otra vez con Chica nos quedamos solas sentadas en la mesa.

-Me di cuenta de algo-dije, Chica miró.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El lugar es un desastre-ella asintió comiendo una rebanada de pizza

-Lo sé, y pensar que era un hermoso lugar cuando empezamos.

-Pero, ¿A qué los llevó para dejarlo así?-señalé alrededor con la palma hacia abajo. Chica suspiró.

-Los años. ¿Puedes creer que ya son como 27 o 28?

-¿De qué?

-De un incidente que hubo, ¿Nunca lo escuchaste?-negué-, bueno... Freddy no le gusta que hablemos de eso pero...

**Flashback**

_ Al principio de la década de los 80, Freddy había construido el lugar con la ayuda de un familiar, y Foxy con Bonnie y conmigo, eramos unos jóvenes aventureros que siempre habíamos sido amigos fieles al gran oso._

_ Cuando se terminó de crear la pizzería, nuestro deseo fue que los niños se divirtieran en este lugar._

_ Los primeros años, nos fuimos haciendo famosos en las zonas, viniendo gente de todas partes para pasar el rato, y nosotros eramos los líderes y la principal atracción del lugar. En fin, eramos "felices"._

_ Cierto día, el familiar de Freddy, vino, y quiso ayudar, pero..._

_ Ese día él no había comido absolutamente nada, Freddy se negó a que se atreviera a tocar a la gente de lugar, pero... tan hombre de ojos sin expresión, había roto tal promesa, y en esa tarde, desaparecieron unos niños._

_ La policía con la familia de los niños desaparecidos, desesperados culparon a Freddy por la poca seguridad que había._

_ Peor fue, pocos minutos después, el hombre pariente del oso, vino, enchastrado de sangre, justo enfrente de nuestros ojos._

_ La policía, lo tomó de loco, y enseguida se lo llevó, pero antes de cruzar las puertas había gritado con desesperación:_

_ "¡Los niños! ¡Los niños y sus almas siempre serán mías!"_

_ Luego de ese mutis, a los pocos días recibimos la denuncia por parte de las familias._

_ Y cerraron el local._

_ Atónitos,ya no sabíamos que hacer. No sabíamos nada._

_ Poco a poco, desmantelamos el lugar, tapeamos todo y no volvimos a ver tanto la luz, bueno, al menos la mayoría._

_ Freddy no quiso ni siquiera esmerarse por "parecer" nuevamente "humano". De ahpi en adelante, decidió vivir por lo que eramos y lo que ese hombre había dicho en código..._

_ Vivir como demonios._

-Ya basta.

Ambas giramos, Bonnie estaba de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el seño, caminó hasta nosotros y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

-Bonnie...

-Yo no quiero que Fred vuelva a atacar-gruñó el pelivioleta-, así que, no revivas esa herida en todos.

-Pero, paso-lo miré-, lo que pasa es que, ustedes, estan viviendo... en el pasado.

-No, claro que nó.-empezó a engar el chico, Chica me miró shockeada.

-No digas eso.

Me levanté.

-Hagan algo, Chica, vos misma lo dijistes, 27 años ya... Los ha vuelto locos.

-¿Y qué?

-Ya esto para cambiar eso. Empezando ahora.

Y con una sonrisa, me levanté, caminé por los pasillos y me esmeré para llegar a la sala de cámaras.

Cuando lo vi sentado mirando fijamente a la cámara en la que estávamos los tres, tragué saliva y me apoyé en la puerta.

-Fred...

-¿Con que... cambio?

-Yo solo...

-Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra...-en ningun momento apartó la mirada de la cámara, miré de refilón y noté como ahora Foxy estaba con los demás y como ambos se abrazaron entre los tres notando los espasmosicos llantos.-, y hace tiempo que no los veía llorar, ¿Sabes que eso es casi imposible para los demonios?

-No. A todo esto...

-No estoy enojado-negó él y me miró por el rabillo del ojo-, si eso es lo que querías saber.

-Además de eso-me quejé y me senté en sus piernas sujetandome del hombro, con sorpresa me observó momentaneamente y sonrió-, no sé nada de demonios-sonreí.

-Todo a su tiempo.

-Que desespero ahora tengo yo.-argumenté burlona, el suspiro.

-Haz escuchado muchas cosas en los pocos días como si ya estuvieras años acá con nosotros... así que ahora, me toca escucharte, dime, ¿Qué ideas tienes?

Sonreí.

...

Holiwis, no tengo mucho para decir hoy.

Solo la parte del principio, para los que no entendieron o pensaron que sí paso algo en el final del capítulo anterior, no, FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO. -w- Eso

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que empecé las vacaciones (7 días e_eU) así que, para festejar, mañana o pasado subiré un 5N F con la reader, cambiando obviamente todo.

Ah! Gracias por los favs, follow y los reviews, se les agradece que lo hagan así para saber que hago bien las cosas TwTU

Los veo! Buen finde!


	5. Noches Diurnas

Freddy quedó sorprendido al escucharme hablar con tanta fluides mientras el mordisqueaba el cuello con tranquilidad.

Cuando terminé de hablar dejé escapar un suspiro entre cortado mientras el terminó de clabar la hilera de colmillos cerca de la tráquea y paró al verme.

-Bueno... Será dificil.-tanteó él y miró al costado-... pero...lo veo efectible.

-¿Porqué no?-ladeé la cabeza y él lamió más las marcas.

-Ellos.

-¿Los chicos?

-Sí. Anda a saber si querrán, mira como los traumastes en menos de 5 minutos-sonrió él y miró a la cámara, los tres animatronicos estaban con las frentes pegadas contra las mesas y el único que reaccionaba era Foxy que tarareaba una canción al son del estilo pirata.

-Pero, si empezamos.

-_Empezamos_.

-Así es, no todo el trabajo haré yo-gemí, él lamió más

-No está mal...

-Así que...

-... Empezemos.

Sonreí tranquilamente, me bajé de sus piernas y él tocó mi pelo mientras respiraba con impaciencia.

Caminamos en el pasillo derecho mientras observaba todo alrededor, sí o sí empezaríamos hoy.

-Habrá cambio-dijo Freddy en mi oído y con un gruñido, todos miraron levemente por debajo de los brazos.-... Abriéremos de vuelta.

-Empezando ya-refiné con firmeza.

Foxy levantó la cabeza y dejó de silbar, se acercó meneándose como si una de sus patas fuera de palo y con una sonrisa se me acercó apoyando su garfio en mi muñeca.

-¿Qué haremos, muchacha?

Con una sonrisa, fui hasta las puertas, giré sobre mis talones y los miré.

-Primero que nada: Escobas y trapos.

-¡A la orden, capitana!-sonrió el pelirrojo y corrió por el pasillo como si fuera una bala de tiro errada.

Bonnie se levantó con Chica y dieron unos pasos delante de mí sin decir nada.

-Empiecen en arreglar las mesas.

-Ahí vamos.-dijeron ambos.

Freddy miré otra vez sorprendido y de brazos cruzados, se me acercó y se agachó a mi altura volviendo a mirar todo.

-... ¿Cómo lo hicistes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Convencerlos.

-Ya lo estaban. Así que solo había que ordenarlos de otra forma... un tanto... femenina-le golpeé el hombro.

Se volvió a parar y se arregló el chaleco, me miró como enojado y sonrió.

-¿Y a mí que orden me darás?

-Sé que eres un flojo-negué-, así que, no lo sé.

-¿Con que... flojo, eh?-de improvisto me sujetó de las caderas y lamió levemente los labios.

Gruñí.

-¿Porqué aprovechas cada oportunidad para besarme?

-Tentación-sonrió él y se apartó-, es que me siento que voy volviéndome adicto a ti.

-Eso es imposible-negué y lo empujé más atrás cuando noté que los tres volvían.

Esperando ordenes, todos se dividieron para ocupar la mayoría de las salas. Freddy esperó hasta que le dijera que empezara a lavar la loza, aunque, la verdad era para morirse verle la cara de malhumor y asco cuando le dije que lo hiciera; según él era lo suficientemente "pulcro" para ensuciarse apenas la mano.

Pero él quería cambio de todo, ¿No? Todos haríamos el esfuerzo.

Me puse a limpiar con Chica los ventanales del local, así pasamos un rato hasta que vimos que la lluvia había cesado hace rato y podíamos salir a limpiar los alrededores.

Foxy se quejó, se quejó de que podían reconocerme así que me puso lo que parecía ser un telar pirata y un sombrero típico.

-Prevenir que curar.-dije sonriendo y salí afuera con una cubeta y una esponja.

Mientras que lavábamos los vidrios sentimos como un impacto resonó afuera y una voz maldiciendolo todo.

Bonnie se había chocado con Freddy en la cocina ocasionando que este se des-concentrara -si a eso se le llamaba concentración que lo limpiaba hasta con cada delicadeza- y se le había caído unos platos de las manos

-Es un incapaz.-negó Chica, yo reí.

Cayendo el sol, a penumbras entramos dentro del local de vuelta y trancamos todo.

En ese momento noté como Bonnie estaba afinando lo que parecía ser un bajo rojo y amarillo, Foxy terminaba de colocar un nuevo mantel en la mesa que brillaba intensamente y Freddy estaba colgado de una escalera arreglando los telones del escenario 1A.

Chica dejó las cosas en un rincón y se estiró pidiendo en ser la primera en ir a bañarse, nadie se lo discutió.

Me acerqué al escenario donde estaban todos sentados y los oí balbucear cosas por e cansancio.

-Ya no doy más-gimió Bonnie y dejó el bajo en un rincón del escenario.

-Yarr...

-No es la gran cosa-gruñó el gigante, los tres lo miramos-, parecen humanos quejandose.

-Uy, lo siento-gruñí-, los humanos somos tan detestables para los bichos del Inframundo.

Las miradas recayeron en mí.

-Así es, no sirven para nada.

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Por qué sigo viva si soy tan inservible?

-Por qué te mantengo con vida.

-¿Vos?

-Yo.-gruñó y se bajó acercándose y me miró desde arriba-, si no fuera por mí, todos los que ves a tu alrededor te hubieran dejado hecha huesos-señaló a los dos hombres.

-...

Los miré, sus miradas apagadas justo se habían encendido como fuego. Temblé al notar como se relamían los labios como bestias pero Freddy gruñó poniéndose en medio.

-Ya saben que no-gritó-, ella será mí comida.

-Comparte el tesoro, camarada-gruñó Foxy sacándose el parche-, nos morimos de hambre.

-Ya odio comer las pizzas de Chicas, solo una mordida-sonrió maquiavélicamente el pelivioleta, Freddy gruñó mostrando dientes.

-No.

Di un paso atrás, Freddy miró.

-La están asustando-regañó él-, basta.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y sus ojos volvieron a estar sin vida.

-Perdón~-canturreó Foxy, Bonnie asintió.

-Enserio, no queremos comerte-oí decir de la rubia que volvía ajustandose la ropa-, no qeremos...

Esa noche no llegué a dormir bien del todo, además del frío de la sala me sentía incomoda, otra vez era la sensación de que alguno me miraban pero llegué a ojear media dormida como Freddy y Chica estaban en el escenario haciendo la guardia y Foxy se llevó a Bonnie a dormir al Pirate Cove, cuando cambié la cámara para ver a estos dos últimos, estaban tirados boca abajo en mitad del escenario tapados con frazadas deshilachadas.

Fijandome en el escenario de vuelta noté como Chica dijo algo y se levantó y Freddy la frenó y la volvió a sentar cabizbajo.

Seguí observando pero ambos giraron a ver la cámara cuando el _click_ sonó en el momento; Freddy la soltó y Chica con un suspiró fue a la cocina por que enseguida sentí enseguida los ruidos provenientes de ahí... nota mental: cambiar la cámara de audio por otra mejor como las demás.

Volví a ver la CAM 1A, Freddy ya no estaba en el escenario.

-¿Dónde- -...?

-¿Estás de chusma?-sentí, giré y lo vi ahí apoyado en la puerta derecha, él y sus ojos tan brillantes era lo único que llegue a notar a oscuras.

-No puedo dormir-me excusé.

Me miró y suspiró, prendió la luz unos minutos y me levantó de la silla, se sentó él, me sentó ensima en forma contraria en que mi cara quedara contra su pecho y nos tapó a ambos.

En el momento que me apoyó contra su pecho, se inclinó a un costado para sacar la caja musical y tarareó.

Entrecerrando los ojos, me acomodé un poco más y apoyé la nariz en su cuello, olía a sangre, todavía tenía ese olor de ese día y era mezclado con el dúlce olor a miel.

-Eres un oso...

-¿Hm...?

-Un oso tierno-sonreí y cerré los ojos completos.

-... Sí, un oso...-sin verlo, hizo una mueca ya que sentí como se acomodo y dejó la caja musical sobre la mesa y me abrazó más

-La caja musical-susurré, él abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué pasa con la caja...?

-¿Siempre fue tuya?

-... Era de..-hubo un pequeño mutis-... sí, siempre mía.

-Es hermosa... Me hace acordar algo que escuche en el instituto.

-Hmm... Y es que no es la típica caja musical...-respiró-, es de _Ouverture_ de _Carmen_.

-Eres todo un amante de la musica clásica-bostecé.

-¿Tú no?-me miró.

-Algo...

Acomodándose de vuelta, me acuné más en su firme cuerpo, tarareo la melodía de esa pieza de acto hasta que se terminó la caja musical.

-... quisiera llevarte a ver alguna obra de teatro.

-Nada mal-dejé decir

-Sshh... Vamos a dormir ya...

-Pero...

-¿...?

-Pero... tú... no... duermes...

-Haré el intento de parecer lo más humano posible... y... perdón por lo de hoy.

-Perdón concedido.

A la mañana siguiente desperté todavía apoyada en Freddy, este estaba con el cuello hacia atrás y su galera sobre su cara dejando escapar lo que parecía ser un ronquido -más bien era una clase de rugido-, gemí apenas y me volví a acomdar.

-Unos minutos más-susurré en lo bajo.

-Hmmm...

-¿'Tas despierto?

-Por más raro que creas, tengo sueño... déjame dormir, mujer.

-Heh... impresionante.

-Duerme-gimoteó.-... ya no siento las piernas...

-¿Me levanto?

-No... quédate... me das más calor.

-... U-Um... está bien...

Esperé un rato para volver a dormir, y sería nomás de 1 hora 2 dos que sentí que Freddy se acomodó, me agarró con firmeza y empezó a lamerme los labios dándome un escalofrío.

-Nooo...-gemí y le puse la mano en la cara, sujetó mi muñeca y lamió los dedos-¡...! F-Freddy... no empieces... recién comenzamos el día.

-Dame razones para comenzar el día-me dijo, yo abrí un ojo y sonreí.

-¿Qué quieres~?

-Lo de siempre.

Le hice bajar la mano y no me esmeré en acercarme por que él ya me había sujetado de la mandíbula para su brusquedad natural.

Pasando los pocos minutos me separé y con desesperación busqué aire.

-Que bestia.-chasqueé la lengua

-Hm-hm~

-... ¿Podemos levantarnos? Seguro los demás.

-Los demás ya os vieron durmiendo de todos modos-se inclinó hacia mí-, así que, empezaron a limpiar lo que faltaban hasta ahora.

Con un suspiro, miré como justo Foxy iba a la despensa enfrente a donde estábamos, nos observó, chifló y se metió dentro.

Me bajé acomodándome toda y bostecé.

-Vete a bañar, preparo algo para los dos.

-Oh, lastima, me pierdo verte cocinar a vos por una vez-sonreí, Freddy se sonó el cuello.

-Será la única vez que me verás cocinar.

-Bueno, que no se te queme-reí y me fui a bañar

No demoré en ir a bañarme, dejé todo y me metí mientras se calentaba del todo el agua.

Saliendo, me coloqué la ropa y me di cuenta que cada vez me quedaba más ajustada y ya no era la ropa interior que se veía a tres cuadras.

Caminé al sótano, abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras prendiendo la luz.

En el lugar había 4 camas, en todas estas habían cosas de valor.

A los costados unos roperos y en los pies de las camas un mueble con una lámpara de luz.

Leí los nombres rezados en carteles como si fueran de circo, cuando llegué a leer el del gran oso Freddy Fazbear, abrí el placard y encontré unas camisas.

-Agarra cualquiera-suspiré.

Saque una de las típicas blancas y miré a las escaleras con recelo mientras me sacaba la ropa rasgada y me ponía la camisa. Esta, tan grande que era, me tapó más abajo casi llegando un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Aproveché a sacarme el short y caminé de vuelta para salir.

-¿Esa es mi camisa?-oí decir al pelimarrón mientras servía el café.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué...?

-La ropa ya no me entraba-señalé.

-... entonces...

-Sí, estoy _en bolas_-gruñí y me senté agarrando la taza y un pedazo de pan.

-...

-¿Qué?

-... te queda bien.

-Gracias-sonreí levemente.

Luego de la comida, ayudé con los demás a limpiar.

Así pasamos por resto de... 2 semanas llegué a contar en el calendario.

El lugar era otro, teníamos que admitirlo: Volvía a ser el lugar que Chica me había contado.

La gran apertura fue en épocas primaverales.

Todavía, esa tarde, todos se aprontaban para la entrada, menos yo.

-¡¿Todavía no tienes la ropa?!-se preocupó Chica.

-Nope...

-Perfecto... ¡Completamos!-se quejó ella-, Freddy nos matará.

-ME matara.

-No, también es mi culpa, son lo demasiado flaca para que te entre mi ropa.

-No te preocupes-le dije y caminé por la sala de cámaras-, me quedo acá o me voy al _Pirate Cove_ hasta que cierren y ya.

Chica me miró preocupada.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

-¿Eh?

-Pídele esto a los chicos: Un pantalón de tiro negro y una corbata de moño, una camisa con chaleco y telares.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora, Chica?

-No lo sé, solo reza que salga-y se fue.

Corrí en busca de todo, los tres hombres me miraron como para matarme cuando hablé del tema pero cada uno cumplió.

En la tarde vi como Chica iba a contratiempo remodelando las cosas y agregando como si fuera una diseñadora de moda -jamás me lo esperaba de ella-.

A media hora de abrir, me mandó a ponerme lo que ella había terminado, era la clase de ropa que una maga usaría: Ropa justa y elegante como la que llevaban los tres hombre con el toque femenino de los tules cayendo por los hombros.

Para el toque final, Chica me incrustó una especie de _glamour_ en el pelo al igual de lo que sería una galera pequeña que caía de costado con una pequeña rosa.

-Es de Freddy.-sonrió ella mientras se terminaba de maquillar-, lo lavé tantas veces que se achicó, él jamás se enteró, así que, me dio para retocarlo un poco.

-Eres increíble.-reí.

-Seré floja y despistada la mayoría del tiempo pero es que... es algo especial.

La abracé y le agarré de ambas manos, son reímos y nos miramos al espejo.

-Hoy daremos lo mejor.

-Así es.

-... ¿Te falta mucho?-pregunté.

-Para nada, vámonos, en 10 abrimos.

Los tres esperaban impacientes en la entrada del local, Foxy miraba con su ojo sano a travez de la cortina y con desesperación dejaba gritar a veces "Hay gente, la hay! Yo-ho-ho!"

Bonnie con pasividad sujetaba el bajo colgado de sus hombros al lado de Freddy, y sin decir que este estaba mirando con impaciencia mi llegada.

-Se tomaron su tiempo-sonrió Bonnie.

-Perfeccionarla a ella fue todo un escándalo-bromeó Chica y me sonrió, yo reí.

-Valio la pena, ambas se ven hermosas.-murmuró Freddy.

-Gracias.

Chica caminó arreglandose el collar hasta donde estaba Foxy, miró por la ventana y se sujetó el corazón con locura.

-¡Son muchos!

Freddy gruñó. Aplaudió para llamar la atención de los cuatro y todos los miramos.

-Nos quedan 5 minutos, así que escuchen: Primera noche, primeros nervios, lo saben bien.-tomó aire-, den lo mejor. Suerte.

-Vamonos acomodando-dijo Bonnie y caminó al escenario, Chica fue se me acercó.

-Va- -

-Ella se queda conmigo-miró Freddy a Chica, con una mirada y un bufido de frustración, la rubia se marchó a la cocina.

-...

-¿Pasa algo?

-Nervios.-gemí.

-Es normal... yo siento lo mismo...-me miró-, solo, saluda, cuando veas que ya no es necesario, vé y ayuda con las ordenes.

-... está bien.

Lo miré, sentí confianza.

Antes de que diera la orden, le llegué a acomodar la corbata y la galera.

-... Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Firme, puse las manos tras la espalda y escuché como con un grito ordenó a Foxy a abrir las puertas.

Varias familias entraron por esa puerta, con emosión de ver el lugar tal cual era.

Miré con sorpresa todo mi alrededor y al igual que Freddy, él me levantó.

-Vamos. ¡Bienvenidos a Freddy & Friends Pizza!

La noche, esa noche, fue larga, por lo menos eso pasó hasta que noté como era ese tiempo.

Ví como las personas que conocía hace poco y ahora eran "familia" mía volvían a tener color... tal como en el lugar.

Caminé tomando ordenes y notando como Bonnie alegremente tocaba su bajo, Foxy corría con los niños jugando a escondidas y busquedas de tesoro, Chica preparaba suculentas pizzas y fainás y coo Freddy... como Freddy miraba con orgullo y felicidad el lugar.

12:00. Todo cerrado, empezamos a limpiar el lugar entre risas, contando las anécdotas de hace pocas horas y como Chica había preparado algo para comer y Foxy trajo del _Pirate Cove_ lo que parecía ser vodka.

-¡Yaaarrr! ¡Camaradas, sé que esto no es ron, pero, a tomar!

-Espera un poco, no terminamos-rió Bonnie y siguió barriendo.

-Extrañaba esto-oí decir a Freddy, Chica asintió.

-Todos lo extrañavamos.

-Yo no pensaba que habría tanta gente queriendo venir al lugar-sonrió Foxy-, no después de todo.

-Lo sé.-asintió Freddy-, pero, miremos del lado de que eso ya pasó y esto ahora es... Todo lo que deseavamos cumplir de vuelta.

-Lo es-murmuré y llevé los platos a la cocina.

Cuando todos nos sentamos en la mesa a comer y a contar anécdotas, sentimos el ruido de la puerta.

Freddy se levantó al igual que Bonnie y Foxy. Chica y yo nos miramos.

-L-Lo lamento, ya... hemos cerrado-dijo Chica.

Sentí el ruido que hizo Freddy y como sus ojos se desorbitaron por un instante, pero, empezó a temblar y gruñir.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

...

¡Holiwis! ewe Toushé a todos.

No tengo mucho que decirles, solo preguntarles si saben quién es el que entró justo en ese momento. Dum dum dum~

Pronto subiré otro capitulo para que se desvelen.

¡Jaa nee!


	6. Lo Que Ocultan Los Ojos

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El hombre que vestía de gabardina y gorro miró hacia nosotros.

Shockeada noté como sus ojos eran tan apagados como los del resto de los animales, pero, este irradiaba un aura totalmente extraña y singular.

Aflojándose la chalina hilachada en dorado y blanco, tarareó una melodía peculiar, se sacó la gorra mostrando largos y dorados cabellos y como su tez pálida brilló con las luces del local.

-Ah, huele... huele a humanos.

Su voz, su voz era ronca como de alguien más adulto, más ronca que la de Freddy.

Ahí me corrí unos cm mas atrás con la señal que me hizo Chica con el brazo. Foxy y Bonnie se pusieron al lado de Freddy mientras empezaban a mostrar la misma dentadura demoniaca.

-¡Largo!-gruñó el gran oso, el pelirubio ladeó la cabeza y rió.

La risa que llegó a dar me dió escalofrío, era tan... hueca. Hueca como el personaje en sí mismo, él y su amorfo ser, y como sus ojos negros delineados con delicadeza y mano masculina observaban detenidamente al público.

Extendió los brazos como esperando la compasión de los tres hombres y sonrió mostrando la misma hilera de dientes.

-¿Así recives a tu hermano?

Freddy rugió.

-No eres NADIE, Golden.

Miré a Chica, ella estaba temblando pero aún así no perdía la postura defensiva y como sus ojos irradiaban una ira pura. Me devolvió la mirada y movió los labios como diciendo algo.

Ahí me dí cuenta.

¿Acaso es él el _familiar_ de Freddy?

Mirandolo bien... era idéntico, con la diferencia de estatura y todo referido a él, pero aún mantenía ese perfil de dominio.

El hombre, miró tras de ellos tres.

-Oh, vaya.-sonrió.

-Ya te dije que te vayas, es mi última advertencia.

-Por favor, no de vuelta-susurró Chica-, no otra vez.

El rubio caminó unos pasos, Freddy hizo lo mismo. Ya cara a cara, con una mueca lo rodeó y ahora estaba tras el pelimarrón.

Bonnie y Foxy reaccionaron y se pusieron de barrera, el tipo los acabó mirando desde arriba con superioridad y sin perder la sonrisa.

-No han cambiado-suspiró.

Freddy se giró y fue tras el rubio, le agarró de la gabardina y lo tiro hacia la puerta de vuelta, casi impactándolo pero de suerte solo aboyó la pared.

-¡Aléjate de ellos!

-Fred... que defensivo te pones...-miró encima de ellos-, conozco a todos menos a la señorita del fondo.

-De todos modos, ¿Piensa qué se lo digamos?-se burló el pelivioleta, el pelirrojo largó una carcajada; eso enfureció al hombre quien bajó la sonrisa boba y se volvió serio.

Freddy suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres acá?

-Vine a saludarte, después de casi 28 años de prisión, hace poco me soltaron, ¿Sabias?-balbuceó-, y hace poco me enteré que volvieron a abrir el lugar-mientras volvió a caminar hacia todos se metió las manos en la gabardina-, está mejor que la otra vez.

-... me dio nostalgia-se relamió, miró a mi dirección y luego a los ojos de su gemelo-, tal vez pueda- -

-No.-cortó Freddy-, no podrás volver a este lugar.

Lo miré.

-Aww... no seas malo-empezó a negar y hizo gestos con los brazos-, cambié, lo juro.

-Nunca cambias, Gold.-gruñó Chica

-Oh, claro que sí.

-¿Te puedes retirar?-gruñí, todos me miraron-, al parecer no te entra el termino de que te estan hechando.

-Ah, que hermosa voz humana.-rió-, me hace acordar a la de una niña chica.

Freddy fue hasta él.

-No te atrevas.

-No haré nada, lo juro.

-Entonces, si lo juras, vete ya.

Ladeó la cabeza y hubo un silencio por un rato.

-... Bien, me iré. Nos vemos. Fue interesante volver a verlos, chicos.

-...

Caminando saludó con la mano y la volvió a meter en la gabardina, abrió la puerta, clavó la mirada en todos y se fue.

Todos suspiramos.

-Que nervios-murmuró Foxy.

-...

-Se-Será mejor que vigilemos bastante hoy, no tengo buen presentimiento.-murmuré, Chica asintió-, yo me quedo despierta.

-Yo igual.-se estiró Bonnie.

-Yarr... Yo quería el turno de hoy-gimoteó Foxy.

-Turnémonos, hasta las 4 seremos yo y [Nombre], luego tú y Chica, ¿Les parece?-propuso Bonnie, Foxy asintió sonriente.

-Por mí, está bien-sonrió la rubia-, Fred, vé a descansar por hoy.

Miré al pelimarrón, este estaba estático y se mantenía fijo con la mirada en la puerta.

-¿Fred?-pregunté, este enseguida se giró.

-¿Decías?

-... que hoy te toca descansar-musité. Él negó.-, vamos, no seas renegado.

-¿Sabiendo de que él ahora anda suelto? Esto no es coincidencia, [Nombre].

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Vé a dormir, mañana tendremos un día largo.

Él gruñó.

-No.

-Fred...

-¡No!-golpeó la mesa con fuerza haciendo que sonara y luego agitó la cabeza- ... perdón.

Chica suspiró agarrando todo y se acercó apoyando una mano en el hombro de Freddy.

-Mira lo estresado que estas, vé.

-Dije-que-no.

-... ¿Y si hoy te quedas con [Nombre] y Bonnie a vigilar? Así luego en nuestro turno se van a descansar.-propuso el pirata, Freddy lo miró como para matarlo

Foxy tragó saliva, miró a Bonnie y ambos fueron a recoger los vasos y las botellas. Freddy regañadientes se fue a sentar en el escenario y ahí, la gran bestia sucumbió a maldecir y se tapó la cara con furia.

-C-Ch-Chica, ¿V-Vamos?-tartamudeó Bonnie. La rubia asintió. Agarré los platos con Foxy y los cuatro fuimos a la cocina.

Ahí, dividiéndonos el trabajo quedamos callados y cumplimos con lo que queríamos. Pocos minutos después suspiré cansada y me pasé la mano por la cara.

-... Oigan-los miré-, descansen ustedes, yo tomo el turno con Fred.

-¿Dejarte a solas con él y su locura? Prefiero quedarme yo.-me dijo Chica

-No.

-Sí.-gruñó ella-, yo conozco más a Freddy que vos, [Nombre], no discutas eso.

Ambos hombres miraron mientras siguieron acomodando la loza en los estantes.

-¿Y?

-Yo sé más-reafirmó ella.

-¿Acaso te prestó atención cuando hablastes hace un rato?

-¿Y a vos sí?

-A mí, por mi parte, me llegó a contestar-apoyé las manos en las caderas, la rubia frunció el seño.

-Eso no te hace la gran cosa, nena.

-¿Ya has dormido con él?

-Ni que fuera su... novia.-miró al costado, Foxy tosió.

-... ya veo.

Chica miró recelosa.

-Esto es guerra.

-¿Celos?-sonreí mientras secaba uno de los platos.

-¿Tendría que tenerlos?-siguió lavando los platos.

Noté como Foxy y Bonnie se sentaban en una de las pequeñas mesas de la cocina y limpiaban los vasos que había, ambos, estaban cabizbajos escuchando todo.

-No sé, solo digo.-musité y me encogí de hombros.

-Ay, perdón alteza-dijo en tono burlón-, a veces me olvido que eres la mujer del lugar ahora.

-¿Perdón?

Ella apoyó el plato enjabonado en la mesa y me miró seria.

-He sido la mujer del grupo hace más de 30 años, y ahora, como apareciste, llama a atención más que yo con tu estilo _fi-fi_.

-¿Qué me dices?-reí.

-¡¿O no?!-miró a los dos hombres, estos tragaron saliva-, ¿O no qué es verdad?

-No nos meteremos, _lassies_.-murmuró Foxy y se acomodó el parche temblando, Bonnie gimoteó cansado.

Gruñí y me apoyé en la mesada con tranquilidad, me reajusté la ropa y la miré.

-¿Eso piensas de mí?

-Más de un mes acá, eres un parásito, chupasangre.

-Ah, ¿Soy yo la chupasangre?

Ella entró en cólera.

-¡Sí!

-¡Yo no soy la que se come a las personas que llegan al local como si fueras una clase de _Ghoul_!-ofendida y shockeada, Chica chilló y agarró el plato enjabonandolo más y más.

-¡Y yo no soy la que se comió a medio pueblo!

-¿Desde cuando me comí a alguien?

-Yo sé que te has comido a estos dos alcahuetes-gritó ella, ambos chicos empezaron a toser como si se hubieran atorado y la miraron.

-Ya estás demente, Chica-dijo Bonnie-, a [Nombre] no la hemos tocado.

-Yarr...

La rubia, en su histeria volvió a chillar y tiró el plato contra ellos, este mismo se rompió contra la pared entre medio de ambos hombres y se dispersó por toda la superficie de la mesa y el suelo en miles de pedazos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-gruñí y la miré frunciendo ceño. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿A mí? ¡Nada!

-...

-¿Sabes qué me pasa?-giró de golpe-, pasa de que todos acá te tratan como princesita, te tratan como la reina, aquella que hace TODO acá.

-... entonces sí son celos.

-Sí, lo son.

-¿Y por eso te comportás como niña chica?

-¡Es que, sacas la atención que me pertenece a MÍ!

-Creo que los 27 años que has estado aquí te han sentado mal, demonio-suspiré.

-Uy, perdón por eso, humana.

-...

-Basta ya.

Ambas miramos como el gran oso miró serio la situación, caminó cerca nuestro y agarró de la muñeca a Chica.

Foxy y Bonnie se levantaron y se acercaron.

-Chica, te he dicho que la cortes con eso.

-...

-Sabes bien que ella no se compara contigo. Ella es solo mía.

-Fred...

-Así que, limpia el plato... el resto se va yendo... [Nombre] Vámonos.

-... aha...

Caminé delante, miré como Freddy soltó a Chica y esta me miró con odio en sus ojos y como el delineador se le fue corriendo con cada lágrima caída.

En teorías, la pelea fue estúpida, una pelea de mujeres como cualquier otra, pero... ¿De qué se preocupa? Tal vez, llegó a sentirse ofendida que una chica cualquiera, que al fin de al cabo es una buscada por la ley llegó a calmar a la bestia de Freddy Fazbear.

Solo tal vez es por eso...

Freddy se sentó en el escenario y me hizo seña a que me sentara encima. Acto seguido no pude evitar eso -no era por que no quería, sino es que, simplemente, pensé en un segundo en que si no hacía eso, perdería mi vida. No lo sé-.

Me rodeó con sus brazos y me miró por unos instantes mientras quel pelo le caía en la cara. Suspiré.

-... ¿Qué?

-... de ahora en adelante, te pido que no te alejes de mí.

-¿Por qué?-lo miré.

-... ¿Ya te distes cuenta quién es él, no?

-El "roba almas".-él asintió.

-Golden es mi hermano mayor... o lo era.

-Ya veo.

-No quiero que te pase nada-gimió él y apretó un poco mientras apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

Parecía estar llorando, sentí su corazón acelerado y como su respiración se cortaba, pero, cuando lo observe mejor, no había lágrima alguna en su rostro.

-... ¿Por qué no estás llorando?

-Los demonios no lloramos, pero, podemos imitar el sentimiento.-suspiró él.-, de ahora en adelante, no pasará nada de que nos vean esos tres...

-Ya...

-Y con respecto a la pelea... ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Ella empezó.-objeté, Freddy miró corriendo el pelo de la cara.-, ella... a Chica no le gusta que yo te calme.

Él se tiró en el suelo, haciendo resonar las maderas, y me acomodó ensima de él mientras me apoyaba en su pecho y suspiré atrevidamente.

-Chica es celosa desde que la conocí-argumentó-, siempre ha sido lapequeña y consentida chica del grupo, así que, seguro que es normal en ella ver que la "humana" que aparece de golpe en la vida del grupo se lleva toda la atención.

-Ah...

-¿Acaso pensaste en otra cosa?

-¿Eh? ¡N-No!-negué-, nada de eso...

Él largó una carcajada.

-Chica nunca me gusto, si era eso lo que querías escuchar...-sonrió-, yo ya quiero a otra persona en "gustos".

-...

-A tí.

Lo miré, él levemente sonrió, me tocó el pelo y tarareó.

-P-Pero...

-... _Un demonio no puede amar, está en su complejo de vida matar humanos y devorar su alma. Aquel que rompa esa regla, será castigado por tal acto de rebeldía._

Lo miré.

-Ya he pagado por tal "acto"-se acomodó-, si vieras cada cicatriz que llega a tener mi cuerpo por tí...

-¿Por qué...?

-La verdad, es injusto-suspiró-, tú no eres humana.

-Yo s- -...

-Eres un súcubo, ya te dije-sonrió-, sino, ¿Cómo acabe enamorándome de ti?

No pude mediar palabra, desde hace rato, esos escalofríos y una emisión invadió todo mi sistema y me dejó helada. Mientras que lo escuchaba hablar empezaba a temblarme el labio y los ojos estaban cristalizandome.

-... ¿No lo c- -...?

-¡Calla!-susurré y clave la cara en su pecho dejando caer lágrimas.

-[Nombre], ¿Por qué - - ...?

Gemí, apreté más de su traje y lloré. Sorprendido, me abrazó más y con una mano empezó a tocarme el pelo.

-Ya...

-¿Q-Qué hago ahora?-lloré-, yo no puedo cumplir con lo prometido, Freddy...

-¿Porqué no?

-Con todo esto, te estaré haciendo daño el día que me vaya...

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé-gemí-, a donde van las almas que comen los demonios.

-¿Eh?-hubo un silencio y luego una carcajada-, eso se arregla, linda.

Lo miré temblando.

-Se arregla.-volvió a afirmar-, se arregla si me aceptas como más que demonio.

-¿E-Eh?

-El pacto normal, se podría romper, y podríamos hacer otro pacto más poderoso... O por lo menos más duradero.

-¿C-Cómo?

-... ¿No tienes miedo a la muerte, no?

-... E-Eso creo-temblé.

Hubo silencio, un silencio que por lo menos duró un minuto y luego se sintió el suspiro proveniente de él. Instantes después se volvió a recostar espalda al suelo y gimoteó cansado.

-Bien.

Lo miré un instante y me senté más encima de él cuando lo vi cerrar los ojos.

Observé el reloj. Ya casi iban a ser las 2.

-¿No te dormirás, no?

-No.-negó y abrió un ojo.-, ¿Porqué?

-Es que me encapriché.-sonreí, él hizo una mueca y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras~

-¿Lo que quiera?-sonreí, él asintió y yo suspiré frustrada-, ojala pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, si no fuera que nos observan.

-Babosos.-gruñó él-, algún día se irán.

-¿Son más niños que yo?-pregunté, él volvió a reír en lo bajo.

-Por las actitudes que tuvieron siempre: Sí.

Reí. Lo miré y volví a apoyarme en su pecho, jugué un segundo con las arrugas de traje y me acerqué más a su cara.

Con un sonrojo saqué levemente la lengua y la acerqué más a su boca.

Como si fuera un animal,abrió un ojo de golpe y con agilidad me mordió la lengua.

-¡Gaw-ha-ha!-gemí-, ¡Da lendguah!

-¿Otra vez provocas?

-Doh sodlo quedía...

-¿Qué?-preguntó, gemí y el mordió un poco más-, dé-ja-me, por-fa-vor~

-Hmmm... Siggh... Ok...

Cerré los ojos, dejé. Dejé y lo sentí, preparada para la brusquedad, noté como se lo tomó con calma el beso, y me sujetó de la cabeza mientras profundizo.

Gemíamos, demoramos en encontrar cada lugar de la boca.

Así, tentándonos estuvimos minutos, parábamos en busca de aire de cada uno y seguíamos.

Sentí como me acomodaba mucho más contra él, me sujeté y él agarró mi cara con una de sus manos.

-Te amo.

-Heh... ¿Piensas que yo no?-sonreí, el sonrió y se acomodó de vuelta contra el suelo.

Digamos que en la última bocada de aire, él siguió con eso largo rato, sin perder la hora. En teorías, ya estaba siendo el mismo hombre de siempre. Y yo, fui quien lo cambió.

...

... sin comentarios.

La verdad, no sé que más decir.

Dejo nota de que, en este será el capítulo de la semana, por que, tal vez, lleguen a cortarme la luz, y no podré escribir mucho en esta laptop -~-U

Así que, recen a quien sea para que sí dure unos días más y pueda preparar otro capítulo de este y del que tenía planeado hacer de 5NAF con otro pj.

Me despido, hasta la próxima~


	7. Caprichosos

_Nota de Ury: Aviso mis lectoras, habrá **LIME** ¡ASI QUE, PREPAREN SUS OVARIOS!_ ... Desperté ya algo tarde en la mañana cuando Freddy había empezado a roncar. Noté que no estaba en la sala de cámaras, sino en el sótano en puras penumbras con la leve luz de una lámpara de aceite. Freddy siguió roncando, en eso ya no pude conciliar el sueño. Observándolo, empecé a picarle la cara pero no reaccionaba, cuando le pegué un codazo en las costillas: Tampoco. [Este hombre es de metal] Pensé para mí misma y le clavé la pera en el pecho y sentí solo un "Ugh". -Con que, es tu punto débil.-susurré lo más bajo posible y empecé a picarlo con los dedos.-, Vamosss~ Freddy gimoteó dormido, con una sonrisa plácida, le toqué la cara. Amé sus patillas. De todos modos, estaba enbobecida con todo de él. ¿Eso es cuando te atrae y te gusta la persona, o no? Amas todo. Le empecé a cachetear con aburrimiento y cuando le apoyé la mano en la nariz gimió en lo bajo y apartó la mano enseguida. -Ya me despertastes...-se quejó, reí. -Es que me despertastes primero.-hablé como niña chica inflando cachetes y él sonrió-, vamos, ¿Nos levantamos? -Dame un respiro.-bostezó. -¿No era que los demonios no podían dormir? -La imitación cansa.-se quejó-, aunque, hace tiempo que no hacia esto. -Ya veo. Levantándonos, fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, Bonnie estaba sentado sobre la mesada tomando una taza de té y al vernos nos saludó con la mano. -Por fin despiertan. -¿Es tan tarde?-pregunté, él asintió y miré el reloj-, bah, no es mucho. -No es para tanto.-gruñó el pelimarrón y fue directo a la heladera-, cocino yo el desayuno. -Dale. Bonnie sonrió, lo miré. -¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el pelimarrón al ver la cara de Bonnie, éste negó. -Tiempo sin verte así, Fred. -¿_Así,_ cómo? -Enamorado. Freddy chasqueó la lengua y fue preparando el agua, yo sonreí. -Ah, por cierto-tomo del té el pelivioleta-, Foxy se fue con Chica a comprar cosas. Me senté en la mesa y Freddy me acompañó dejándome una taza de café y medialunas, con movimiento brusco volvió a bostezar y tomó el primer sorbo para luego hablar: -¿Aha? -Se fueron hace como 2 horas. -¿Nada raro?-preguntó, Bonnie negó. -Silencio, solo tus ronquidos anormales.-contestó burlón. -Otro más-farfulló con rabia-, ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ronquidos, [Apodo tierno]?-lo miré casi escupiendo el café, tosí y afinando la garganta le pude contestar. -S-Son molestos. -Hmmp... Bonnie rió, dejó la taza en el frega-platos, se estiró y acomodandose la corbata y el chaleco gimoteó. -¿Saldrán algún lado?-preguntó él, miré a Freddy y este me devolvió la mirada. -¿Porqué? -Por si debía quedarme hasta que debía que vinieran estos dos.-bufó. Freddy sonrió y me miró como si fuera mi complice, bufé y asentí. -Quería salir a caminar...-le contesté-, desde que llegué no he salido ni una vez, solo para limpiar el exterior. -Es cierto.-asintió el ojo-fucsia-, bueno, me quedo entonces. -Perrrrfecto...-se estiró Freddy-, ahora en un rato salimos. -Ok. Luego de peinarme, miré como Freddy sacaba de su ropero un saco y me lo extendió. -¿Qué es esto? -Sé indiscreta, ¿Crees que después de haber pasado 2 meses, aún no te siguen buscando? -Uy, lo olvide.-lo miré, él suspiro. Acomodandome el saco, me puse esa galera pequeña de adorno que me había dado Chica el otro día, Freddy la observó. -Con que ahí esta mi galera. -¿Te gusta?-pregunté mientras tonteaba y hacia poses. -En tí, es perfecta. -Me alegra oír eso. Freddy me besó levemente y me extendió el brazo, con una sonrisa lo envolví con el mío y me apegué a él riendo y ambos caminamos agarrando un paraguas. El veranillo de la primavera también traía las lluvias repentinas por los cambios de climas, y por eso, casi no era seguro salir confiado de que el día sería despejado y brillante. Yendo por las calles, respiré aliviada, mirando vidrieras y locales en las veredas. Todavía recuerdo cuando paramos frente a una floreria y Freddy observó detenidamente una de las flores. -¿Son esas?-señaló, yo miré con rareza. -¿Cómo sabes que son mis preferidas?-suspiré, él sonrió. -Presto atención. Ya te dije que soy atento a todo relacionado contigo. -N-No digas eso-murmuré avergonzada-, estamos en público. Freddy sonrió pagando el ramo y me lo entregó, acto seguido, se torció y se acercó a mi oído -Prefiero mostrar lo loco que estoy por tí antes de esconderlo. Sonrojada, lo aparté cinchando de su corbata que se acabó desatando y que con un resoplido se la volví a hacer. -Nada mal.-y se la acomodó él. -Aprendí por mis familiares... más o menos-bufé. Con una sonrisa, volví a sujetarme de él y agarraba las flores con la otra mano. Seguimos caminando por un rato hasta que paramos frente una vidriera de joyas. Yo no era de ese tipo de chicas que le gustara ir elegante, pero en esos momentos esa _Diosa_ -como decía Anastasia en 50 Sombras- despertó de una larga siesta y con ansias desde adentros gritaba "_¡Esas cosas deben ser tuyas! ¡Muéstrale al mundo la mujer que nunca pudistes demostrar!_". Miré a Freddy. -¿Podemos entrar?-él asintió con los ojos cerrados y entramos. Empecé a mirar los anillos, collares, pendientes. ¡Todo! Oh, mujer, ¿Dónde te habías escondidos estos últimos años de mi adolescencia-adultez? -Pide lo que quieras-me susurró sensualmente al oídos-, cumpliré todos tus caprichos. -Ayúdame a elegir, entonces. **-Salto -De -Tiempo** Cargando cosas fuimos a una tienda de ropa y zapatos. Compré lo necesario, pero Freddy insistió que siguiera buscando más y más ropa. ¡Al cabo, me podría llevar toda la tienda! ¿O no? -¿Qué más nos falta?-preguntó. -¡Nada!-sonreí emocionada, la cajera nos miro con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Está todo?-dijo pagando, yo asentí-, bien. Yendo para casa, cargamos por lo mínimos 6 bolsas cada uno. El viaje de regreso fue corto ya que sin duda, los caprichos me dieron energía y caminaba rápido y con emisión. -Gracias.-volví a decir, él sonrió-, eres todo un Grey. Él empezó a reír. -Me acuerdo cuando me lo dijistes por primera vez...-ladeó la cabeza sonándose el cuello-, pero yo no tengo derecho a llamarme Christian. -Hmp. -... y que tampoco seas mi sumisa. -Ngh... -Sí, tranquila, no lo eres-sé agachó apenas para besarme la frente-, jamás. -... Hmmm... Ya en casa, abrimos las puertas casi unas horas antes de abrir. Cuando llegamos, el ave, el zorro y el conejo estaban dándonos la espalda y delante de ellos había cierta persona. -¡Ya llegamos! Todos giraron, Freddy dejó las bolsas de golpe y frunció el ceño. Chica suspiró y abrió espacio para que viera a la persona que estaba con ellos. Un joven de menos de 30 años, pelo castaño y corto, de remera y jeans observaba vagamente a Freddy y luego me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. -¿Y... quién es este?-preguntó el pelimarrón. El chico, con aires de estar decepcionado se acercó, con manos en los bolsillos traseros bufó y torció apenas la cara. -Pasó tiempo desde que te ví, Jefe...-¿Eh, quién? -Ah, eres tú.-se corrió los pelos de la cara y me miró-, [Nombre], ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que había un chico que vigilaba el lugar hace tiempo? -Así es. -Pues, ese chico soy yo.-comentó con aires divertidos-, Mike Schmidt. -Ah, encantada. Foxy tosió. -Lo encontramos mientras terminamos las comprar y buscavamos personal para la pizzeria. Al parecer, él se dio más cuenta que nosotros de nuestra existencia que la de él.-rió Chica. -Oh... -¿Te molestaría que se quede el camarada? No creo que vuelva a ser el mismo lobo de mal de siempre.-argumentó Miré a Freddy, devolviendome la mirada ambos asentimos. -Bienvenido de vuelta, guardia. Él sonrió. -Y bien, ¿Dónde...? -En lo de siempre-revoleó la mano el pelimarrón. -Oh, está bien. Chica enseguida al ver los paquetes se acercó como loca desquiciada, me empezó a agitar gritando "¡¿Hay algo para mí?! ¡¿Hay algo?!" a lo que Freddy con un gruñido sordo le tiró una de las bolsas y esta se fue corriendo para el sótano. Agarré dos bolsas y se las entregué a los chicos, ambos miraron como si no fueran normales las bolsas. -¿Qué es esto'?-balbuceó Foxy. -Nueva ropa.-sonreí, ambos se volvieron a mirar-... ¿Pasa algo? -Nada.-sonrió Bonnie y suspiró-, Foxy no se cambia ni los boxers, así que, no tiene costumbre de nueva ropa. -¡...! ¡Bonnie! -¡Eeew! -E-Es mentira, muchacha, no le creas. -Ya basta de tonterias.-gruñó-, estoy cansado y nisiquiera hemos abierto aún. Así que, a probarse las cosas nuevas y a aprontar todo. -Seeh, a eso vamos, capitan-farfulló el zorro sin ganas y con el gancho sinchó de la ropa del conejo arrastrandolo para cambiarse. Suspiré y me senté en una silla, apoyé un segundo la frente en la mesa y volví para mirar a Freddy como revolvia una de las bolsas. -¿Pasa algo? -Nada.-murmuró el y sacó el traje nuevo-, ¿Vamos a cambiarnos? -Ocuparon todos los lugares. -No las duchas.-espetó y sinchó de mi mano-, vamos. Ya corriendo todos los trajes de lugar y abriendo la puerta del baño me miró con tanta tranquilidad y observó como temblava. -Vamos.-volvió a decir. -E-Entrá primero, y-yo me cambio después con tiempo. Se me acercó. -¿De qué tienes miedo? -¿M-Miedo? -Tartamudeas-sonrió él y me colocó la mano en mi cara-, va-mos~ -... Entramos al baño y cerró la puerta hasta con seguro, ya que pude sentir el ruido de la tranca. -Listo. -Hmmm... _**(CAMBIO DE POV DE 1er A 3er POV. POR QUE U KNOW, ES MEJOR Y MÁS ZUKULEMTOH)**_ [Nombre] Dejó desatarse las zapatillas y sacarse las medias cancanes dandole la espalda al oso, lo cual, le molestó obviamente y aprobechando la situación se incinuó acariciandole el cuello. Produciendole un escalofrio, ella se giró con miedo y notó como los ojos de la bestia brillaron. -Perdón, me has tentado-bajó las manos a las piernas-, eso es lo que haces siempre. -¡Siempre tentandote!-dijo ella con sonrojo en la cara y suspiró-... ¿Puedo seguir? -No.-negó-, ¿Puedo ser yo quién te saque la ropa? -¿¡Eh!? -... ¿De qué te sorprendes? -D-De nada...-negó ella y suspiro habiendo un pequeño silencio incomodo -incomodo para ella, obvio- y volvió a gimotear-... bien. Con manos ágiles, el oso apretó a [Nombre] entre su cuerpo y fue desprendiendo el cierre del vestido y empezó a tararear una canción. A la joven le resultó conocida y llegó a ciento punto del tarareo te resultó más conocida. -_Tristeza, odio y rechazo... un beso tuyo y todo se esfumo~_ Con una mueca, Freddy empezó a besarle la espalda, la chica se estremeció y lo miró mientras dejo escapar un bufido. -No te distraigas-murmuró. -¿Hm...? -... olvidalo-suspiró. Desprendiendo del todo el vestido terminó dejando la ropa interior y ella enseguida como escudo puso las manos. -Y-Ya puedes parar... -Oh, claro que no.-sonrió y con una risa malvada fingida empezó a tantear cada linea del cuerpo de la chica. -F-Fred... -Shht... Lamiendole el cuello, [Nombre] estiró el cuello hacia atrás y suspiró con tranquilidad, sintió como le agarró las manos e intento deshacer el escudo y poco a poco lo logró. Pasando la mano bajo la ropa interior, pegó un salto y con tranquilidad, él siguió tarareando mientras se emosionaba con los gemidos. -Y no te niegas... -C-Cá...lla...te...Nghh... -¿Me dejas decirte algo?-sonrió y ella lo miró-, adoro tus pechos. -... Bajando más las manos, sinchó levemente de la parte baja, dando un espasmo apoyó las manos contra la pared y gimoteó. -F-Fred~ -Shhht... Masajeó apenas la clítoris y dejó escapar un suspiro con sumisión. Temblando, [Nombre] miró apenas y notó como con los ojos entrecerrados estaba perdido en la nada, como si se concentrara. -Estas... bastante mojada, ¿Eh? -¡B-Basta! -Heh... Apoyandose más, querían seguir pero simplemente no podían. La puerta estaba sonando. -¡Chicos~! ¡Ya estamos nosotros! ¿Ya están ustedes? -¡Da-Danos 5 minutos, Chica!-dijo ella, Freddy empezó a maldecir. Apartandose, ambos jadearon y se sentaron fastidiosos, la mujer arruinó todo. (Y volvemos al POV de la Reader) Observé a Freddy como miraba disgustado la puerta y dirigió la mirada hacia mí de vuelta y como si ya fuera normal, me sonrió. -Seguiremos en otro momento. -... H-Hm... -Vamos, a vestirnos. -S-Sí... -¿Te he hecho algo malo?-preguntó torciendo cejas, negué enseguida. -¡N-No! Él suspiró. -Bueno... -O-Oye...-llamé, me miró serio mientras se iba cambiando-, esto... emmm... yo... -Sé lo que intentas decirme, lo sentí.-sonrió y se acomodó la camisa-, ¿Me quieres ayudar? Terminandome de abotonar la blusa, me le acerqué y le coloqué la corbata y el chaleco. Bastante elegancia para mi gusto. Me hizo girar así colocarme un corset ensima de la blusa y luego el chaleco como el que usaba Bonnie. Colocarme la pollera que dejaba caer tules, las medias de licra y las zapatillas no fueron dificultad y terminé antes que él; aprobeché y le fuí peinandole y le coloqué la galera. -Gracias. -Uh-Hm... Salimos del baño terminando de arreglar los más minimos detalls y fuimos al comedor. Ahí, todos nos sentamos y pusimos las pautas para esa tarde y que hoy, si o si, todos descansavamos sabiendo de que... Mike, estaría vigilando. Antes de abrir, sentimos el ruido de la puerta. Según Chica y Foxy, era el personal que buscavamos. La tarde desde que abrimos fue la normal como el otro día, gente viniendo y saliendo, disfrutando de las actividades y de los _arcades_ y la música infantil. Sorprendió también ver adolescentes que iban a cierto sector de mesas alejadas del escenario y de los juegos donde con tranquilidad pedían ordenes. Ya llegando la hora de cerrar, despedimos a las últimas gentes y cerramos el local. Todos suspiramos y nos sentamos en el escenario viendo como el personal limpiaba. -Esto es vida...-sonrió Foxy. -Si que lo es... -¿La gente esta se irá?-preguntó Bonnie, Freddy asintió. -Apenas terminen se van. -Ah... Pasamos unos minutos hasta que vimos la gente irse, y cuando nos fijamos que no había nadie, fuimos caminando al sótano, pero desvié camino para la sala de cámaras. Cuando todos pasaron, me acerqué a las puertas y miré a Mike como estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados. -Hey, Mike. -Hey... -¿Todo en orden?-pregunté, él se estiró. -Sep... ¿Pasa algo malo? Negué. -Más bien es que ahora me quedé sin lugar para dormir.-él me miró extrañado. -¿Dormías aquí? -Algo así.-ladeé la cabeza. -Pero... Fred... -¿Él?-miré como esperaba en la entrada del sótano y observaba receloso, bajé el tono-, él aunque no quiera, no le importa. -¡[Nombre]!-le oí gritar-, ¡Vamos! -Que raro, ya te llama para que vayas...-bostezó Mike, yo sispiré. -Si.. raro... suerte en la noche. -Gracias... lo mismo. Sonreí yendo. -¡No la necesito~!-cantureé y fui hasta Freddy-, vamos vamos, tengo sueño-gimoteé, él sonrió. -¿Qué tanto hablavas con Mike?-preguntó bajando las escaleras. -¿Celos? Él negó. -No puedo sentirlo, acuerdate. -Pero imitas.-rechisté alzando un dedo, largó una carcajada. -Tienes razón, puedo imitar todo. -... -... -... ¿Alguien apagó la hornalla de la cocina...? -... - ... ¡CHICA! ... Bueno, perdón por la demora -~- La cosa es que, falsa alarma lo del corte de luz por que hasta ahora no han venido a hacer nada, así que, con tranquilidad seguiré publicando esta historia y empezando la otra de FNAF. La verdad, este capitulo no me agrado tanto :/ es de relleno para mi gusto, y no sabía de que contarles ya que, necesito ponerlo para así avanzo con más facilidad. Odio a veces escribir lime, no me gusta escribirlo, me gusta actualo -~-U Sorry por eso. Emmm... Algo más iba a decir -pero no me acuerdo, perrrrfecto- Olvidenlo, no sé que era. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! 


	8. Manzanas Y Charlas De Cafés

El día siguiente, ya era domingo, así que habíamos cerrado ese día y el lunes por fiesta patria.

Esa mañana recuerdo haberme despertado sola en la cama de Freddy.

Apenas me estiré y agarré una de las camisas que había dejado él y que me quedaban bastante grande me dirigí a buscarlo.

Llegando cerca de donde estaría Mike, el pobre chico estaba intentando renegarse al capricho de sucumbir ante el sueño, y sus orejas lo delataban.

-Ah, buenos días, [Nombre]-saludó bostezando.

-E-Eeh... si... buenas...-arrastré las palabras pasándome el puño por los ojos-, ¿Qué pasa que sigues despierto?

-Ordenes de tu... _novio_.

-¿¡E-Eh!?

-Sep, se fueron todos hace... una hora mínimo.-volvió a bostezar-, salían como apurados, y Freddy me pidió que te cuidara hasta que volviera.

-... que raro...-suspiré-, bueno, quédate tranquilo, anda a dormir un rato al sótano...

Me miró como si hubiera dicho algo demencial ya que sus ojos se cristalizaron y negó.

-¡No! ¡Debo quedarme despierto hasta que vengan...!

-Vé-ya.

-No.

-... Jodete.-le llegué a decir y caminé con rabia a la cocina, desayune y me senté a esperar en el escenario.

Horas, las horas pasan y ya me cansaba de esperar pero debo admitir que me sentía nerviosa; yo [Nombre-Apellido] Tenía nervios, tenía miedo, tenía ansiedad mezclada en la sangre por los químicos en el cuerpo.

Esperé horas que la mañana paso volando y ya era de tarde y el estaba cayendo.

Mike se había quedado. Así que aproveché a salir del local y caminar un rato.

Sin duda, quise volver al jardín donde había conocido a Fred. Y volví.

Caminé por el sendero de asfalto y me descalcé apenas llegué al pasto cerca de la fuente.

La fuente...

La fuente ahora tenía peces multicolores, como su fuera un estanque _koi_.

Suspiré y relajándome me tiré en el pasto cerrando los ojos unos segundos sintiendo el ruedo de los peces saltando fuera de la fuente y volviendo al agua.

Una gota de agua cayó en mi rostro y la siguió otra.

Abrí los ojos de golpes al igual que empezó a caer la lluvia continua.

-Malditos nubarrones.

Me arreglé la ropa y salí corriendo bajo los árboles, aunque era lo mismo.

Empapada, volví caminando lentamente al local.

-Maldita sea...

Sentí que no me mojé de vuelta, miré hacia arriba y estaba un paraguas.

Observé atrás y mis pupilas se achicaron al ver como los fulminantes ojos grises delineados de negros me observaban, y como el hombre sonreía con tranquilidad.

-Buenas tardes.

Golden seguía parado delante mío con el pelo cayendole en la cara y todavía sujetándome el paraguas encima.

Se había dado cuenta de que no reaccionaba a lo que bajó levemente el paraguas y se acercó más.

-Hey, señorita, ¿Esta bien?-preguntó con seriedad, yo lo volví a mirar y dí un paso atrás, él puso la mano enfrente mío como en señal que pare-, no te haré daño, lo juro.

-¿A-Acaso... me seguías o algo?-temblé, él largo una carcajada... la misma carcajada que Freddy.

-No, tranquila.-levantó las bolsas-, hice las "compras" humanas de ustedes... te ví de lejos, y te reconocí por lo del otro día, mis disculpas si di mala impresión.-entrecerró los ojos sonriente.

-Ya veo...

-¿Vas a la pizzeria de vuelta?

Medité, lo miré y luego guié la mirada a las pocas calles del local.

-Realmente s-... no, no voy.

-Perfecto... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si te das cuenta no es momento...-mentí-, estamos en medio de la calle, lloviendo y la gente nos mira-él negó.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado a charlar?

-Lamento decirte que...

-¿Qué mi hermano no te deja?

Lo miré, él no perdió la sonrisa. Cerró el paraguas colgándolo en su brazo y se acomodó el traje.

-Conozco a Fred, seguro que alguien como... tú... le hes... importante-canturreó en lo bajo y tocó apenas la cara, me alejé-, oh... perdón.

-...

-Tengo una idea... ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

-...

Miré para el costado con un leve color en las mejillas y me escurrí el pelo para luego sujetarle el brazo. Raramente me ojeó y luego de un suspiro sonrió con placer.

-Ven, pasa.

Abriendo la puerta de ese apartamento, el lugar era un lujo ya desde el comienzo.

Las paredes pintadas de colores claros, pinturas exóticas, jarrones, esculturas.

Los sofás oscuros, la mesa de cristal hasta del mini-candelabro.

-Siéntete como en tu casa. Preparo el café.

-No podría sentirme como en casa, esto no es nada comparado... digo, tu lujo con el mío.

-Bueno, aprecia todo lo que quieras, mundana-sonrió y camino a la cocina, dejando el paraguas en un cesto.

-Está bien.

Oh, Dios, ¿Qué hago acá? Esto está mal, pero, tenía curiosidad. Y el gato murió por eso.

Soy un gato, un gato que cayó ahora en la ratonera y el "abre latas"* estaba cerca mío.

Fui a lo que parecía ser la puerta del baño y entré.

Agarrando uno de los toallones me empecé a secar toda e inclusive la ropa; cuando quise acordar, Golden estaba en la puerta de brazos cruzados entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Gah!...

-¿Quieres que te preste otro conjunto de ropa?

-Dudo que tengas de mujer.-dije apegando la toalla contra el cuerpo, él negó riendo.

-Claro que no, pero te puedo prestar alguna ropa que me quede chica...

[Claaaro chica~, dámela nomas, matagalan.]

-Seguro... S-Si quieres...

-Dame un minuto.

Y fue a la puerta continua a esta. Me senté levemente en la tapa del inodoro y sentí como cerraba la puerta de un ropero.

Al segundo me entregó la ropa y suspiró

-Ya casi calienta el agua, así que, cambiate tranquila.-asentí.

Mirando la camisa y un pantalón oscuro, me coloqué ambas cosas y me las ajuste un poco con un par de broches.

Salí del baño y cerré la puerta, noté como el rubio estaba sirviendo las dos tazas y después se sentó en el sofá.

Sentándome en el sofá contrario a él me crucé de piernas y agarré la taza mirando el café.

-Al final, me resulta irónico que estés aquí... pero más irónico es que... no se tu nombre.

-[Nombre], ese es mi nombre.

-Vaya, hermoso... lástima que nuestra primera vez en vernos fue en esa situación incómoda con mi hermanito...

-No pasa nada... él... es así...¿No?-dije tomando la taza de café, estaba meditando en como medir mis palabras.

-Obviamente...-sorbió él agarrando una galleta-, él es muy mañoso y tacaño para su edad... ¿Aún así...?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo "aguantas"?

-Claro.

-Ya veo.

La charla no fue la gran cosa, pero, que me intentaba sacar algo de información o algo por el estilo ya que él se concentraba en cada palabra que decía, y si me equivocaba era capaz de sacar otro tema de la nada.

Miré por los cristales de la ventana que daban directo a una pequeña terraza y noté como estaba oscuro y el cielo ya se estaba despejando dejando mostrar un pálido y redondo satélite .

-Debería ir yendo.-musité y me levanté, él hizo lo mismo.

-Te acompaño...

-No, no hace falta... esto...-me miré la ropa, el soltó un _"heh"_.

-Llevatela, no la necesito, ahora vamos, es tarde y es peligroso afuera.

-Eres muy amable pero - -

-Insisto, [Abreviación del nombre], déjame acompañarte, a menos cerca de su... _Territorio_.

Suspiré.

-Está bien...

Con una sonrisa, agarró las tazas dejándolas en el friegaplatos, agarró un saco deportivo y me lo extendió.

-Hará frío afuera, ten.

-G-Gracias...

-Hm...

Se acomodó el saco elegante y me extendió el brazo... sedí.

Oh, pecaminosa manzana, ¿Qué hago?

-Oye...-susurró, lo miré-, ¿Podré verte otra vez?

-Dudo que salga luego de esto...

-Por favor, rogaria por charlar contigo.

-N-No puedo-miré a otro lado-, él no me dejará.

-... ya veo.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar al local, Golden y yo nos quedamos bajo un techo de tienda para saludarnos en lo bajo y notar como se retiraba tarareando algo.

Suspirando, caminé las dos cuadras seguidas donde las casas acababan y mostraban la carretera.

Abrí paso por la izquierda hasta doblar y llegar a la puerta del local. Toé aire y abrí despacio.

Entre la oscuridad del local, dos ojos cyanes me miraban con furia.

-¡Te dije que no te alejaras!-empezó a gritar-, ¡Y el incompetente de Mike ni te vigila!

-¡No es su culpa!-chillé-, yo quise salir.

-¡No podes salir sin mi custodia, [Nombre]! ¡Mira si te perdía!

-¡No soy nada para que me pierdas!

Caminé por el pasillo dando vueltas, Freddy gruñó y me sujetó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?

-...

-Fred, suelta.-gruñí.

-¿De quién es esa ropa?

-Tuya.-mentí.

-Mientes

La agarró levemente soltándome el brazo y inhalo, de golpe me miró sorprendido y de los hombros me empujó contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué hacías con él?!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡Contestame!

-¡N-No entiendo!

-Esta ropa... esta- - ...

Me soltó de golpe, empezó a mirar el piso como buscando la explicación de algo, se tapó la cara unos segundos y volvió a gruñir. Entreabrió sus dedos y tras esto miré sus ojos, estos... estos se estaban apagando... pero no como siempre... se apagaban como perdiendo la esperanza.

-Fred...

-... olvidalo.-gruñó-, no quiero saber nada... vé a dormir, hoy haré guardia con Mike.

-Enserio yo - - ...

-¡Vé [Nombre]!

Caminó directo al escenario, ahí, se sentó poniéndose la mano en la frente y luego de estirarse el pelo para atrás se tapo la cara con ambas manos.

No duré mucho ahí, y no quería durar verlo así...

Desearía no haber cometido tal cosa, él sabe, pero... está mal.

[Tonterias...] pensé gimoteando y caminé por el pasillo para ir al sótano.

Los tres estaban despiertos y sus miradas clavadas en como bajaba las escaleras y me tiraba boca abajo.

-¿T-Todo está bien...?-preguntó Chica, Bonnie le hizo callar al segundo al ver que no contestaba.

-[Nombre], perdón... es culpa nuestra. Nosotros comimos las pizzas de hoy.-murmuró Foxy

-Fo~Foxy, eso no tiene nada que ver.-gemí llorando-, s-solo... solo dejenme dormir.

-... bien.

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la cocina, desayunando, Foxy era el que preparó las tostadas y Bonnie la leche.

Chica con Mike y Freddy estaban sentados en la mesa, bah, casi ensima, ya que ambos observaban una clase de mapa.

-Buenos días.-sonrió el pelivioleta, le devolví las mismas palabras y acerqué a la mesa.

Temblante y tartamudeando, acerqué la mano al hombro de Freddy y este al segundo con una sonrisa y ojos cansados agarró la mano besandola.

-Bunos días...-forcé una simple sonrisa, él suspiró.

-¿Dormistes bien?-preguntó, asentí-, me alegro oir eso...

-Ah, hablando del tema... [Nombre], hoy otra vez saldremos, así que Mike se queda hasta la tarde y luego se va para los suburbios a descansar, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.-asentí y miré a Freddy buscando más respuestas; como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, el oso me sentó en su regazo besándome apenas

-Perdón por dejarte sola... -_y por lo de ayer_- es que, es necesario ir.

-De todos modos, ¿A dónde van?-, todos se quedaron callados.

Mutis.

-Al Infierno.-se dedicó decir Bonnie acomodándose la corbata-, tenemos que... _Pagar_ por tu vida.

-¿Eh?-torcí cuello y Freddy apenas lamió-, F-Fred, déjame escuchar.

-Puedes oír aunque siga...-murmuró sin perder el ritmo y empezó a mordisquear clavando levemente los colmillos.

-Ugh... consiganse un cuarto.-canturreó Foxy.

Chica rió al igual que Bonnie y Mike.

-Tal vez es venganza por lo que hizo Chica el otro día.-sonrió Mike acomodándose el gorro, Chica agarró una cacerola pegándole.

-¡Y-Yo no hice nada!-se excuso la rubia, Freddy largó un resoplido por la nariz y gruñó.-... Uy, perdón Fred...

-Ya pasó.-gruñó el oso con recelo y me abrazó más por las caderas-, ¿Qué decías Bon...?

-Ah, sí.

Dejó la taza y bostezó.

-Alguien de allá abajo también se interesó en tu alma que digamos...

-¿Eh? No me digan que es...-y miré a Freddy, este me miró y cerró los ojos como diciéndome un _No_.

-Golden no es.-siguió Chica-, un demonio no se puede interesar en un alma poderosa a menos de que pasen un tiempo desde la última que haya tragado.

-Osea que... él...

-Él ya se enamoró una vez también.-dijo el oso con un tono de gracia-, pero se la arrebataron.

-¿Cómo...?-preguntó Mike.

Freddy se acomodó y me acomodó como si estuviéramos a caballo, me sujeté del cuello y lo oí tararear.

-Le mataron a esa mujer que eligió por medio de pacto. ¿Acaso no saben que los demonios nos enamoramos como los licántropos?-sonrió, Foxy suspiró enamorado.

-Una vez~

-Exacto.

Mike me miró extrañado.

-En verdad, suponíamos que eran mucho más... pervertidos que... de una pareja...-murmuró Mike

-También nosotros, no te preocupes-rió Bonnie.

-¿Y qué pasó...?

-Golden... Golden empezó a actuar mal luego, y no pudo comer más almas luego de eso... por esa razón es la que mató esos niños.-suspiró.

-... ya veo.

-Bueno, en verdad nos fuimos bastante de mar, camaradas-dijo Foxy-, la misión es _pagar_ por que sigas con vida, por tí y por Mike.

-Pero...

-Es solo recolectar almas estancadas.-sonrió Chica-, pero son tan escurridizas las malditas...

-Eso es por que nunca tuvistes agilidad, Chica.-musitó Bonnie.

Chica gruñó amenazando con la cacerola.

-Baja la cacerola, Chikadee~

-...

Miré a Freddy con una sonrisa y le di un leve beso, él suspiró.

-Vé tranquilo, no me iré.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro por nuestro pacto.

-Perfecto.

Acto seguido, mordió mi cuello, pero esta vez sus colmillos llegaron a clavarse en mi tráquea impidiéndome gritar y de esta, poco a poco, iba cayendo sangre...

M-Mí sangre... ¡Sangre negra!.

...

Holiwis. Otro capitulo más y con algo de salseo.

Ahora me acordé que pasaba en el capítulo pasado: Era de que el capítulo pasado se me había borrado, y juro que entre en una histeria por que ya lo tenía casi terminado y bueno, me dio rabia repetirlo de vuelta, pero lo tome como una clase de "destino" -esta piba esta re loca, piensen eso nomás c:- y lo volví a escribir de vuelta.

Otra cosa respecto a ese capitulo era de que, creo que hay un error al leerlo, por que, yo miro esa página y se leé todo de corrido, osea tipo: lachicaestabasentadablahblahblah.

Así. No sé, por favor, diganme si está asi por que tendré que resubirlo. -sin problemas, obvio-

Respecto a este capitulo... me gustó el mini-salseo que hubo, las readers son todas unas loquillas, juegan con ambos hermanos ewe Atrevidas!

Espero quel próximo no me cueste más -bueno, un poco sí ya que vuelvo a clases mañana, pero... meeh 737-

De ahora en adelante, usaré la tecnica de responder los reviews y agradecer los favs y follows por que la verdad, espero cada día ver que la gente le agrada el fanfic y eso. Me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Asi que, mis queridas lectoras, les tengo unas preguntitas para saber su opinion:

1- ¿Les gustaria que agregara finales alternativos en ciertos capitulos?. Me refiero a que, por ejemplo en este, que no sé... El _Bad Ending_ pase algo terrible y luego seguir con los capitulos siguientes.

2- Luego de que termine esta historia, ¿Les gustaría una historia extra? Si lo desean, será una sorpresita que se emosionarán al final~ -lo dice ahora por que se emosiona y no se aguanta xP-

3- ¿Ya han visto la nueva versión de Bon-Bon? (A lo que a mi respecta, es terrible, no me llegó a gustar y estuve todo el día llorando, yendo de acá para allá y no pude concentrarme bien hasta última hora. No sé, yo me acostumbré a este Bonnie, y que lo cambien tan así... no da, a Scott se le fue la mano .)

**Respuesta de Reviews**:

MyMobius07 y kitty99038 – Muchas gracias! Es cierto, el juego es tan famoso y hay más fanfics en ingles que en español,así que, yo empecé a razonar de que quería ser una de las pioneras en escribir cosas de ellos en español!

Rebeka-KH- Gracias por el apoyo, honey! Respectivamente en el capitulo que aparecio Golden, ¿Sabes qué sí? Ese día, me discutía si que, agregaba a Mike o a Golden, y elegí a Golden ya que ese día tenía ganas de que Mike apareciera como antagonista principal en una "segunda temporada" -que no está nada mal pensarlo, eh- y sí, Chica es una hija de playa bien arenosa, arruinando esos momentos tan zukulemtos!

Karoru Gengar- Muchas gracias! Se agradece y aprecia mucho eso! -3- Chica siempre arruinará todo si es posible, es toda una celosa. Sigue así, querida!

Lukagasai- ¡Hola! Bienvenida seas al lugar y a mi maravilloso fanfic. Me halagastes la verdad T/w/TU Gracias. Y con gusto te ayudo, ya estaremos en contacto para hacer un pacto y hacer de _Todo_


	9. Bad Ending 85

**BAD ENDING CH 8-1 - "LA ÚLTIMA MORDIDA"**

La mirada se había clavado fijamente en él, todo lo que ella había imaginado en sus pesadillas se volvió realidad.

Aquel hombre que dijo "enamorarse" de ella, ahora le clavaba los dientes en su cuello, rompiendo la tráquea.

Miró a su alrededor, la chica con ojos cristalizados y ahogando un grito reprimido de guerra observó como los demonios reían y hasta el más humano de ellos que consideraba de su misma raza humana, la estaba traicionando.

¿Porqué?

Miró a Freddy, este tan obsoleto, ni se enteraba hasta último momento como ella, con una sonrisa llena de sangre le había tocado la cara.

Freddy se detuvo.

La miró, notó su llanto, notó como intentaba mediar palabra alguna, pero todo esfuerzo de la chica era en vano.

La soltó, la soltó y la miró shockeado, compadeciendoce de la humana.

Escuchó las otras voces, distorsionadas y robóticas, que le obligaban a que siguiera pero demoró en sí mismo en reaccionar.

Poco a poco, [Nombre] dejó de ver su mundo, se volvió cada vez más y más invisible.

Antes de temblar congestionada, sonrió moviendo los labios, buscando decir algo.

Freddy observó serio.

Segundos contados y demorados llegaron hasta oírlo hablar por última vez:

-Te amo... ahora... muere.

Sus hileras se volvieron a clavar dándote el golpe final, sintiendo como tu cuerpo, iba perdiendo la batalla derramando la sangre en todas partes, hasta en él.

Dejastes escapar una última lágrima antes de que notaras que tu corazón dejó de latir.

Segundos después, todo se volvió penumbras en el lugar.

El gran oso cargó tu cuerpo inerte y se relamía la sangre que le caía todavía de la mandíbula desgarrada.

Todo termina, se baja el telón, y lo último que se llega escuchar, es una caja musical y una risa.

...

_Bueno, aviso que los Bad Ending dependerán de la situación para ser largos o cortos, no creo que lleguen a ser máximo de 2 página -seguramente-_

Relajen las tetas mis Readers que ya estoy con el próximo capitulo con un mini-salseo. Lo subiré mañana por la tarde seguramente!


	10. Cyan

Abrí los ojos dejando caer una lágrima y pegando un grito.

El susodicho estaba sentado en la cama a mi lado y me miró asustado.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?

Lo miré extrañado, mientras me agarró de los hombros me toqué el cuello buscando la mordida.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?-pregunté.

-¿De qué hablas, [Nombre]?

-¡Me has mordido!

Él largó una carcajada.

-¿Porqué te mordería?

Lo miré extrañada. Se levantó, fue hasta el placard de Chica y sacó un espejo reflejándome a mi misma. Observé por mi cuenta de que no había absolutamente ningún rastro de mordida.

-Pero... tú- -...

-Creo que tuvistes una pesadilla...y me ofende.

-¿Y a ti qué te va a ofender, Fred?-volví a tirarme hacia atrás y coloqué la almohada en la cara. Él apoyó su mano en mi brazo y suspiró.

-Sabes que no te haría nada sin tu consentimiento.

-Cliché.

-Lo sé.-sonrió y suspiró-, ahora, vamos, levántate.

-Es martes...-gimoteé sacándome la almohada y ahora era él el que me miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué dices? Hoy es lunes, hoy tenemos feriado.

Estirándome, me reí, él no perdió su mirada.

-Deja de bromear, cielo, hoy abrimos.

-[Nombre], algo te pasa...

-¡Claro que no!-sonreí-, so- - solo es sueño. Ya sabía que hoy era lunes.

-Hm.

El oso se levantó y se acomodó la corbata, se relamió los labios y me demostró una fría sonrisa con él y sus _amigos tiburones_.

Con entusiasmo me quedé embobada viéndole que hasta no me daba cuenta que él se reía y me robaba unos besos pasados de raya.

Cuando se apartó me agarró en brazos, aún en camisón y salimos del sótano para ir al comedor, ahí, no había absolutamente nadie.

-¿Dónde está _todos los pony_?-Freddy ignoró la parodia, pero no abandonó la mirada.

-Se fueron. Los maté.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Bromeo.-miró-, los eché para que fueran a festejar a la ciudad, anda a saber desde hace cuanto quieren esas fiestas "diurnas".

-Y las nocturnas también-argumenté cerrando ojos y levantando un dedo. Freddy negó.

-Esas son _nuestras_ fiestas.

Lo miré.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro.

Con delicadeza me dejó sentada en el escenario y suspiró agarrándose el hombro y moviéndolo.

-¡No peso nada!-refunfuñé sin que dijera algo, él observó y suspiró por la nariz también sentándose en el escenario.

Se acostó levemente en el escenario y se estiró para agarrar algo sin el mero esmero en levantarse.

En sus manos estaba un micrófono, lo observé un instante y luego pasé a verlo a él: Lo notaba tranquilo, pasivo y con aires nostálgicos.

-... antes lo usaba.

-¿Hm...?

Él me miró y volvió al micrófono, lo alzó delante de si mismo y lo tocó con el dedo índice, comprobando si estaba prendido.

-Lo usaba cuando era "_joven_".

-Ah...

-Así que es como un viejo "amigo".-sonrió-, irónico, te apegas a un objeto.

-Cada quien tiene uno.

-¿Haz tenido algo así?

-Si.-asentí.

-¿Cual?

Le sonreí.

-A tí.

-Ah, entonces soy un objeto...-e "infló" los cachetes

Reí, él sonrió y dejó el micrófono al costado para luego lanzarse ensima mío.

Pegando un gritito sorpresa, abrí un ojo para observarlo como el pelo le caía sobre la cara y sus ojos brillaban como la bestia que era.

Con una sonrisa, le robé un beso, aunque fue un caso perdido por que me siguió mirando serio. Tardo un poco en reaccionar y poco a poco se acercó para apoyar su cabeza en mis pechos.

-¿Freddy?

-Solo... solo déjame descansar... mis articulaciones duelen...

Sonreí con tranquilidad, suspiré y le empecé a masajear el pelo levemente... era tan liso y felpudo como lo de un peluche. Empecé a tararear la canción de la caja musical y lo escuché soltar una risita pícara mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y acomodarse ahora en mis piernas recostando la cabeza.

Cambié los tonos de la canción y entorné todo a otra caja musical que me gustaba, todavía la recuerdo cuando jugaba _Silent Hill 2_.

Freddy abrió un ojo como si se hubiera sorprendido.

-¿Esa...?

-_Music Box_.-le contesté canturreando-, una de mis favoritas.

-Vaya...

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y le volví a masajear la cabeza, por una extraña razón que sonara empezó a ronronear, pero no como gato, sino, como un motor.

Le eché una ojeada antes de suspirar y besarle levemente la cara, él sonrió soltando un _Heh_.

Sujetándome la cara ahora él robaba los besos pidiendo con desesperación.

Cuando se aburrió simplemente se acomodó para empezar a morderme.

-F-Fred... sigo algo traumada por ese sueño...

-_Relax_~

-Mhn...

No mordía, por ahora, pero todavía seguía sintiéndome incomoda por su forma de "demostrar" que realmente me valoraba. ¿A eso se llama valorar, [Nombre]?

Le pellizque levemente el cuello, el gruñó.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?

-Venganza.

-¿Hah?

-Jodete...-saqué lengua, él miró con una sonrisa sádica y con rapidez la mordió- ¡...! ¡S-Su-Sueldtah!

-Heh~

Dejó de morder el atrevido, se apartó apenas y besó la frente.

Sonrojada, le pegué levemente en el pecho sintiendo lo hueco que estaba. Golpeé otra vez sorprendida.

-Tengo órganos, tranquila.-dijo con ironía el pardo, y se desprendió apenas la camisa

Con más sonrojo noté como él largó una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡N-Nada!-desvié la mirada, él mordió apenas el labio jugueteando, y pasó así largo rato.

-.-.-.-

**(POV Normal!)**

-¡A veces desearíah que se consiguieran un cuartoh!

-Oh, vamos, Foxy, ¿Tienes celos de que Freddy te robó el tesoro?

Chica miró aguantándose la risa, la pobre no quería ahogarse con el comentario que hizo el conejo de pascua, pero tenía la razón, los encelos del zorro estaban peor que cuando le venía Andrés y estaba bipolar.

-¡Claro que no, camarada! ¡Te haré nadar con los tiburones, lo juro!-murmuró el pelirrojo acomodandose el parche.

-Pfft, puras bullas.

-Vamos chicos, no se peleen.

Bonnie la miró sonriente.

-Habló OTRA que tiene celos.-el pelivioleta no se sacó el palito de helado de agua que aún conservaba desde que salieron del local. Chica lo miró con cara de asesina.

-Decí que tienes suerte y que dejé las cacerolas en casa.

-Yarr...

-¡Cállate, Foxy!

-¿Debo ser el único a que le hacen _bullying_?

Bonnie quiso hablar, pero negó y siguió caminando, Chica le pegó levemente un manotazo en la nuca a cada unos y suspiró.

-¡Son unos par niños humanos! ¡No soy una mamá gallina

-¿Ah, no lo eres?-dijo el pelirrojo y tuvo otra golpiza de la rubia

-... no nos hagas acuerdo.-suspiró el pelivioleta, Foxy gimoteó imitando el dolor.

-.-.-.-

El trío caminó hasta tomar una de las mesas del bar que daban a la calle. Ese día el local estaba repleto de gente.

Minutos pasados revisando el menú, Foxy se desesperó al ver que todos comían a excepción de su mesa.

Empezó a golpear con el garfio el fierro de la mesa, Chica lo miró desconcentrada, Bonnie disimuló tapándose el costado de la cara y miró a otro lado.

-¿Qué haces?-gritó con histeria

-¡Reclamo! ¿Tú que crees, _gallina_?-gruñó el zorro-, ¡Cocinero! ¡Por los 7 mares! ¡Traiga los peces! ¡COCINERO!

Bonnie empezó a lamentarse, el pobre sufría y su forma de desquitarse era empezar a temblarle las manos.

-¿Porqué, señor?

-¡Hazme acordar que jamás lo volvamos a sacar en público!-lloró Chica.

-.-.-.-.-

**(POV READER) -VOLVIMOS A LOS QUE NOS GUSTA :3-**

Freddy masajeó mi cuero cabelludo a medida de que me pasaba el shampoo. El agua ya se volvía fría a medida de que habíamos el tiempo entretenidos el uno del otro.

Tarareaba, tarareaba ahora la reconocida canción de un anime que había visto hace ya mucho.

_Monochrome no Kiss_

Acabó admitiendo en un cierto momento del climax en que esa canción era la más adecuada a su estado "últimamente", algo que llegó a sorprenderme.

Enjuagándome, me giré y agarré el shampoo para pasárselo a él sin mirar hacia abajo.

Bueno, tampoco es que pudiera ya que... la posición en la que estábamos era como en la de mi "sueño".

Suspiré aguantando el ardor en mi cara con cada roce que sentía contra su masculinidad, y él, como siempre, no se mosqueaba.

_¿Pero, qué me vas a enseñar?_

_Si ya conozco bien tu forma de amar..._

Apenas terminó la letra de la canción se retorció haciendo el ruido de motor cuando se pasó la regadera de la ducha por la cabeza. ¿Acaso este hombre le tiene pánico al agua helada?

Pasamos otros 10 minutos enjuagándonos hasta que paramos al oír ruidos provenientes del pasillo.

Tapándome la boca, me hizo hacia atrás y me tiró una toalla; en cuero, el oso caminó hasta la puerta para vichar los alrededores.

Suspiró y volvió.

-Falsa alarma, era solo Mike.

-¿No fué a dormir?

Freddy asintió y se empezó a escurrir el pelo.

-Fue ayer, ¿No te acordas?

Sus ojos brillaron y sus pupilas cambiaron repentinamente; me sujetó de los brazos y luego cerró los ojos sonriendo.

-¡Qué sueños tan raros tienes!

-... ¿Eh?

-Mordidas, el Infierno, yo... deja de leer cosas.-y largó una risa.

Bufando, me enrosqué la toalla contra el cuerpo y lo aparté con rabia. ¿Acaso aunque insistiera todo lo que le diga no lo creé? Entonces... Ayer... el café con Golden...

Negué con la cabeza y caminé al sótano, él me seguía atrás y al pasar por delante de la sala de cámaras, le gruñó a Mike, el pobre se tapó levemente la cara con la víscera del gorro y sonrió.

-.-.-.-

**(POV NORMAL)**

El trío volvió a caminar por las calles de la ciudad disfrutando el festejo. Tal vez ellos no habrán disfrutado la comida en el bar -aunque no la llegaron ni a tocar por que Foxy hizo un motín- pero estaban disfrutando de la musica que sonaba a los alrededores.

Los tres se sentaron en medio del campus donde la gente estaba comiendo ya la merienda, al mismo tiempo sintieron el mismo ruido.

Con un gesto majadero, Bonnie se levantó y se hizo voluntario para ir a comprar algo, a lo que ninguno de los dos se negó.

El rato pasó, y Bonnie no venía.

Foxy empezó a delirar.

Llegó a cierto punto que Chica no se lo aguantaba.

-¡Observa, Chikadee! ¡Es Golden!

-Si... si... todo lo que digas...-bufó la chica

-¡Enserio!-gimoteó-, ahí, observa.

La rubia giró enajenada y miró a la dirección donde el zorro señalo.

O sería la misma alucinación o el zorro no era tan idiota como pensaba.

Pero algo era cierto.

Golden estaba ahí, a una que otra cuadra comprando lo que parecían ser flores.

-... ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón...-Foxy sonrió.

-¿Qué hará comprando flores?

-¿Decoración?-

Los dos miraron como Bonnie se sentó con ambas bolsas, Chica observó dudativa.

-No... además esta muy...

-¿Contento?

-Exacto.-contestó Chica, Bonnie sonrió.

-Paranoica.

Foxy suspiró.

-De todos modos, es raro...

-¿No deberíamos de volver y contarselo a Freddy?-argumentó la rubia.

-¿Porqué? No somos alcahuetes ni chusmas, además, no está haciendo nada malo... solo compra... flores... y... un collar.

-... Vámonos.

El conejo y el pollo se levantaron, el zorro los miró el desagrado mientras intentó seguirles el paso apurado.

-¿Y la comida pa' cuando?-lloró.

-.-.-.-.

**(POV READER)**

Terminé de pasarme el delineador frente al espejo de Chica mientras Freddy se ajustaba las mangas de la camisa hasta un poco más arriba de los codos como si ya fuera costumbre.

El hombre ahora había cambiado el traje por algo más sensillo: La camisa, el pantalón a tiro y un chaleco flojo. Obviamente, ¿Qué sería el gran Freddy Fazbear sin su galera identificatoria y su corbata de moño negra? Era su más majestuoso distintivo.

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó poniéndose la galera, terminé de ponerme el toque final de un brillo labial y sonreí.

-Claro.

-Vamos, la función empieza ahora a las 20.00.

-Está bien.

Me levanté y Freddy se me acercó tapandome los ojos con una mano y me besó levemente haciendome reir como niña chica, me colocó un tul rodeando mis hombros y luego agarró mi mano.

Sentí algo entrar en mi dedo anular.

Bajó la mano y miré el anillo tan dorado con lo que parecía ser una gema color cyan.

-Esto es...-lo miré fascinada, él se rascó la nuca mirando a un costado

-No pude evitar el otro día cuando fuimos a la tienda ver ese anillo, y pensé en lo perfecto que quedaría...-sonrió-, además,-agregó-, ¿Crees que no escucho como en tu mente dices que amas el color de mis ojos?-volvió a sonreir ahora mostrando más los colmillos mientras que se señalaba el ojo derecho.

Me sonrojé.

-Es un hermoso detalle...

-No es nada comparado a lo que te puedo a llegar a dar. Lo sabes.

-¡Aún asi...! L-Lo es...-sonreí apenada y me paré de puntillas para besarle levemente-, me encanta.

-Me alegra oirlo.

Cuando ibamos a avisarle a Mike que nos ibamos llegaron los demás como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

Freddy dijo que esperara acá que iba a averiguar que pasó.

Mike me miró de arriba a abajo y chifló como todo hombre lo hace y habló:

-La Gala te espera, [Nombre]. Te ves hermosa.

-No te pases quel jefe de la mafia te meterá en un traje.-reí, él me siguió el juego.

-¡Oh, no! ¡El traje no!

Volví a reír, él se volvió a sentar en la silla giratoria y se acomodó.

-Disfruta la noche, hoy el día se hizo muy largo.-asentuó el "muy" un poco a lo que yo chisté.

-Ya quisieras que hubiera pasado lento.

Él negó sonriente.

-Yo no, Tú sí.

-...

Miré al pasillo, veía el gran lomo de Freddy ahí a pocos metros y como hablaba de brazos cruzados con Chica.

Giró a verme por un instante y no me esmeré mucho en darme cuenta que suspiró, asintió a lo que le decían los tres animatronicos y volvía hacia mi.

-Vámonos tranquilos.

-¿Había pasado algo?

-Bullicios en las calles, solo eso.-y sonrió.

Le creí.

-Bueno...

Agarrándome de su brazo caminé con él de vuelta hasta la puerta del local, los tres saludaron y cerramos la puerta.

Miramos como se iba oscureciendo el cielo mientras caminamos por las calles y sentíamos los ruidos de los fuegos artificiales y gritos de los alcohólicos festejeros.

En el teatro, la sinfonía había comenzado con un retraso, pero debo admitir, que la propuesta de ir a escuchar la verdadera caja musical del oso era lo más hermoso que pude oír.

Casi las 11.00, salimos con el resto de la gente que estaba en el teatro.

Freddy me llevó a un restaurante cerca de ahí.

Sentandonos al aire libre y fresco, miraba la gente que pasaba por ahí.

-Oye, [Nombre], iré a buscar algo. Espérame.

-... ¿S-Seguro de que me quede sola?-temblé, él sonrió y me besó.

-No pasará nada.

-... bueno.

Se retiró.

Suspiré y empecé a jugar con la copa que tenía en la mesa hasta que no paraba de aburrirme esperando por la 2da ronda de comida.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-oí decir.

-Adelante.-musité sin mirar hasta que sentí el ruido de alguien corriendo la silla al costado mío. Levanté y me atoré apenas-, ¡¿G-Golden?!

-Buenas noches, nos volvemos a ver, [Nombre], te ves hermosa.

Me paré de golpe, él hizo el mismo gesto con la mano y negó.

-No hagas tumulto, no quiero algún problemas.-sonrió él.

Volví a sentarme, el rubio se levantó y ahora él se acercó y de su espalda sacó un ramo de flores.

-Ten.

-... ¿Qué...?

-Te quería agradecer por el rato del otro día.

-... ya veo...-agarré las flores-, gracias.

Se inclinó.

-Y otra cosa.

Lo miré. Con una sonrisa, el rubio me agarró levemente de la mandíbula y sentí una temperatura fría en la boca.

Sorprendida y asqueada, intenté apartarlo pero él quería más, el oso quería profundizar más.

Gemí cerrando los ojos.

Y cuando los volví a abrir, lo único que llegue a notar era como en cámara lenta, el gran oso pardo lanzó al descarado por la barandilla del local.

...

*Imitando la risa de Freddy* ¡Salseo! Vamos, Fazbear!

Como lo prometí ayer, capítulo hoy.

La verdad hoy estuve muy atareada y no sé que me pasó de que, simplemente, no me concentraba e~eU

Dios, fue horrible terminar ahora 22.15 el capítulo y eso.

Ahora, respuesta de Reviews:

**PandaLuver14** – Disfruta el del capítulo 8, pronto, los próximos Bad Endings ;3

Rebeka-KH- Gracias por tu opinion de Bonnie, aunque la verdad, ahora estan diciendo de que no será él sino una clase de remplazo que no tiene nada que ver xD Y sigue esperando los demas endings!

Karoru Gengar- owoU *Levanta los brazos cuando ve la escopeta y se tapa con la chalina hipster* ¡C-Calma, aquí está! N-No es necesario la violencia, amiga!

Lukagasai- UwU muchas gracias! Por favor, Luka, si queres que te ayude, contactame lo mas pronto posible.


	11. El Guardián

Freddy mordió como loco la cara de su hermano; este dejó escapar un chillido mecánico y le empezó a rasguñar el cuello con toda su furia retenida.

Ambos, a tarascones se apartaron unos segundos y se miraron con odio y resentimientos.

Por un segundo, jadeantes, me miraron con posesión. El pelirrubio sonrió soltando una carcajada.

-¡Míralo, [Nombre]! ¡Se convirtió en tu peor _pesadilla_!

Hice un paso en falso y Freddy tembló.

-¡[N-Nombre], vete!

-Oh, hermano, déjala ver...-sonrió el mayor acercándose al menor y levantarle de los pelos-... ¡Déjala ver como te conviertes en un monstruo!

Freddy le llevó a morder el brazo como un animal y Golden gruñó clavándole las garras en la cara.

Ambos hombres se volvieron a apartar para un 3er ataque y esta vez los ojos de los demonios mostraron un brillo descomunal.

Manipulando el tiempo y el espacio noté como a mi alrededor seguía congelado. Simplemente era una estática repetida y la última expresión de las personas: Tranquilidad.

Temblé, todo mi cuerpo estaba en una clase de alerta y pánico y tenía el sexto sentido de que algo no saldría bien de esto; algo o alguien.

Los ojos cyanes, los ojos ahora blancos del otro hacían contacto sin perder el hilo; buscaban algo el uno del otro, como si así encontrarían la forma de detener el otro y llevarse la victoria y el trofeo -osea, yo-.

Saltando una vez en medio de la calle, ambos hombres dejaron escapar un gruñido y sus imágenes se fueron distorsionando.

Lo que parecían ser manos ahora eran unas garras largas y negras, el cuerpo se deformó mostrando alas de ángeles color tal cual sus pelos, alas largas y brillantes; el cuerpo se había cubierto de una clase de escamas y de esta irradiaba un líquido parecido a la lava, con la mínima diferencia de su forma... roja y otra negra.

Sorprendida llegué a notar sus voces... voces que hablaban en miles de lenguas.

El mayor llegó a decir algo que no logré entender, solo llegué a saber que era en latín...

Freddy no perdió una postura defensiva, sus gruñidos se intensificaron a medida que llegué a escuchar una melodía.

-¡Muéstrale, muéstrale la bestia, hermanito!

Freddy cerró los ojos por unos segundos y fijó la mirada en mí, una mirada fría e irrelevante con unas pupilas tan delgadas como las de un gato.

Con un suspiro lo oí, lo llegué a oír aunque en ningún momento llegó a mover la mandíbula.

_"Juguemos a algo._

_Cierra los ojos..._

_Repite __**nuestra**__ canción mientras te tapas los oídos."_

_ -"__**Monocromo... fue nuestro encuentro, fue sin color, en blanco y negro... y compartí este dolor... que llevo dentro.**__"_

Aterrada, lo seguí oyendo, línea tras línea, noté que con cada número que empezaba a razonar dentro de mi mente, mis sentidos se iban perdiendo, y todo, poco a poco se volvía en nada.

-_"__**Este dolor, me sigue y es hondo. La cicatriz de un triste otoño. Y me enredé en tu red... He de caer sin querer.**__"_

_-Dime, [Nombre], ¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

_ -¡A todo, aunque no me lo crea, haha!_

_ -¿A todo?_

_ -¡Sí!, le tengo miedo a todo._

_ -Pero, niña... ¿No tienes ningún temor en especial?_

_ -Ahora que lo dice..._

_ -¿Sí?_

_ -... Tengo miedo a quedarme sola._

_ -"__**Como un frío bloque de hielo, que se derrite entre tus dedos. Rescátame, juega lento. Ponme en tu boca y muéstrame amor.**__"_

"_Abre los ojos._

_Respira hondo, y no llores."_

_ -"__**Y aún así yo seguiré, en busca de una forma de querer. Donde tú y yo podramos juntos estar... mirándonos de frente.**__"_

Abrí despacio.

Con temor noté los ojos cyanes delante de mí y como el hombre que ví ahora era un oso pardo.

Con un grito ahogado retrocedí cuando amagué a mirar alrededor: Todo estaba cubierto de un líquido negro.

En los dientes del gran oso de ojos brillantes, la hilera estaba manchada otra vez con ese líquido.

-F-Freddy.

-"_**Y si pudiese he de acabar, atrapado por la oscuridad... de la en que unidos, por la luz de la luna, descubrí tu pálida piel.**__"_

"_Seguro te asusté._

_Perdóname."_

-"**Me transforme, soy como la noche; dependo de, que tú me notes. Y por pensar en tí, hasta olvide respirar.**"

Con un llanto reprimido, le abracé el hocico, sin importar qué. El gran oso amansó lentamente hasta caer al piso gimoteando.

Abrazando como si no tuviera un mañana, sabía que era él, lo sabía.

-"**Antes de que caiga embrujado, por el hechizo que me has dejado. Tristeza, odio y rechazo... un beso tuyo y todo se esfumó...**"

Le empecé a acariciar el pelaje mientras lloraba, era tan fresco, tan liso y tan _fluffy._

El oso, ya acostado en el suelo y yo arrodillada, levantó una de sus garras y la apoyó en mi espalda, uniendome más a él.

"**Y no te vayas, por favor; no me ames si es por compasión.**

**De tu habitación, cada palabra escuché, ven, dímelo de frente.**"

Sonreí al notar como una lengua áspera y salivada pasaba por mi cara como si se tratara de un perro. Freddy lamía con avidez las lágrimas que derramaba y como con un ronroneo a motor otra vez se escuchaba al igual que sus suspiros bestiales.

-¡Para!-reí-, me haces cosquillas.

"**Pero, ¿Qué me vas a enseñar?**

** Si ya conozco bien tu forma de amar.**

**Esa hermosa sonrisa, susurro y suspiras.**

** La luna es testigo, mi amor**"

Siguió lamiendo hasta que dejé de llorar. En ningún momento lo dejé de sujetar y él ni había bajado la zarpa.

Respiré hondo hasta que mis manos bajaron más a donde se encontraba el pecho del animal. Con un gruñido marcó de que no quería que tocara ahí pero ya era tarde.

Mi mano, estaba manchada de sangre, pero no negra, sino un color tan brillante casi blanco.

-¿Esto es...?

"_**Cuando llegue ese momento.**_

_**En que no estes, te pierda en silencio.**_

_**Yo ya sabré que es cierto.**_

_**Tu no me quieres ya más junto a tí.**"_

-F-Fred...-llegué a tartamudear-, esta es...

_"Mía. Tranquila."_

Lo oí gemir entre llantos lastimeros. Él estaba herido.

-Por favor dime...

Él negó y bufó por la nariz, hizo un ruido morboso y mostró sus dientes de tiburón sacando levemente la lengua con cansancio.

-Por favor, aguanta.-lloré.

"_No._

_ No llores, por favor._"

Abrazándolo del todo, le miré el resto del pelaje... era tan oscuro con tonos claros y viceversa.

Todos manchados, blanco y negro se mezclaban como si no importara que fueran de lo más opuesto.

-... ¿Y... Golden?

Freddy tensó el cuerpo con la pregunta y ladeó la cabeza dándole un tic en las orejas.

Hubo un silencio duradero hasta que lamió mi cuello.

-¡H-Hey!

Suspiré.

-Sigue... no me molesta... si eso te saca del bullicio.

"_¿Bullicio...?_"

Siguió lamiendo largo rato hasta que volvió a quejarse cuando bajé las manos en sus costillas. ¿Tan malherido estaba? ¿Qué otras partes estaría hecho polvo?

-S-Solo quiero revisarte...

Volvió a gruñir.

-¡Oye, sé consciente que intento ayudarte!

Miré a todos lados, el lugar en el que estábamos no era el bar de antes, sino en una de las plazas cercas. ¿Cómo carajos llegamos hasta ahí? No tengo la menor idea. Seguramente en medio de mi _inconsciencia_ Freddy me habría arrastrado hasta una zona segura.

Me paré dejando de que el oso me mirara mientras apoyaba levemente la cabeza contra al suelo y respirara constantemente como con falta de aire.

-Vamos, Fred, tenemos que ir a casa y curarte de inmediato.

Me miró gruñendo otra vez. Cada segundo me desesperaba aún más.

-No me hagas pegarte con una rama como si fueras un perro de la calle.-bufé-, vamos, arriba.

De mal modo intentó tambalearse hasta llegar a pocos pasos largos hacia mi.

Varios intentos fallidos, varias caidas.

-Eso es, muy bien...-animé-, vas bien, vamos... lento, despacio, un paso a la vez, Freddy.

Le hablaba a un bebe, de eso seguro.

El gran oso demoró en acomodarse y con un paso en falso los huesos le sonaron y pegó un grito al cielo que los pájaros anidados y algunas luces de las calles se apagaron con el estruendoso ruido.

El oso me miró lamentándose, negué y le besé el hocico sin ningún temor y con la mano en su pelaje del cuello, lo fui guiando.

Tomó rato, pasando más de la madrugada, pero estavamos cerca.

Ya a una que otras dos cuadras, noté cuatro pares de ojos mostrando expresiones de horror y sorpresa.

El zorro pirata se acercó con el conejo y el guardia, el ave quedó atrás horrorizada y paralizada.

-¡Freddy!-exclamó Chica-, ¡¿Qué le han hecho a Freddy?!

-¡_Easy, lass_!-gritó Foxy y apoyó lo más posible para que llegara el gran oso con fuerza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó alterado el pelivioleta.

-Golden.-lloré-, eso es lo que pasó.

Chica salió de órbita. Como si fuera un acto reflejo, corrió hacia dentro gritando a los cuatro vientos "¡Prepararé todo lo necesario!".

Los tres hombres cargaron a la bestia con la mayor fuerza ejercida posible y yo caminé rápido hacia dentro para ayudar a Chica.

Buscando recursos necesarios, ya habían pasado las 04.00 AM.

Recuerdo que me habían prohibido entrar, y hasta Mike estaría presente mientras que curaban al Fazbear.

Pasó un rato hasta que vi salir a Bonnie con los demás tras él.

-Está estable, tranquila.-sonrió él-, está pidiendo a gritos que vayas...

Sin remediar charla, los aparté y entré al sótano.

Ahí, en-postrado en la cama, con el cuello, costillas, brazos y piernas vendadas el gran héroe descansaba.

Seguro sus sentidos no habían sido dañados por que apenas sintió el último paso descalzo, abrió un ojo.

Tragué saliva al notar como ese ojo estaba hinchado, mostrando una pupila dilatada y de color casi emblanquecido, ciego.

-H-Hey...

-Hey...

Se intentó acomodar contra el respaldo, fue un acto fallido ya que se volvió a quejar.

-No te esmeres, idiota.-gruñí y me acerqué-, mira en la condición que esta.

-No se sienta tan mal esto.-sonrió falsamente.-, es hermoso sufrir dolor por otra persona.

-Ni lo menciones.-suspiré-, esto es mi culpa.

Él negó.

-Pasaría de todos modos...-bufó y tanteó levemente con la mano sana en el lugar libre a su lado, me acerqué hasta sentarme-, los chicos me habían avisado de la actitud de mi hermano...

Lo miré extrañada. Él empezó a explicar todo, prosigo en detalles, terminó y me miró con tristeza.

-Lamento decirte que él escapo.-masculló-, no... no fui capaz de matarlo.

Le sujeté la cara y temblé.

-¡No era necesario!-lloriqueé-, está bien, estoy bien, no te hagas más el tonto.

-... ¿Eh?

-¡Mírate! ¡Te ha hecho trizas!

-Valió la pena, ya te dije.

-¡¿Y?!

-Y estás a salvo, es lo que importa.

Suspiré.

-Freddy...

-¿Hm?

-Te amo.

El oso sonrió y con la mano libre hizo que apoyara su rostro en su cuello. Sentí una respiración tranquila pero de vez en cuando cortada por un ruido en seco.

-Sabes que _siento_ lo mismo.

-Imitas.

-No.-negó-, esto es real.

Sonreí cerrando los ojos y pasando a los costados de su cabeza los brazos, él observó cuando poco a poco su pupila se fue volviendo de ese color de un cristal que tango me gustaba.

-Amo tus ojos.-suspiré enamorada, él largó una carcajada.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y sabes que más amo?

-¿Hm?

-Que seas un _Monstruo_.

Hubo un silencio, pocos segundos después corrió la mirada a un costado y intentó acomodarse; al ver que no podía, me pidió ayuda.

Ya incorporado, me hizo sentarme más contra él y apoyó su frente en mi hombro con cansancio.

-Ser un Demonio. No.-negó-, ser _tú_ Demonio, cuesta, pequeña Súccubo.

Bufé.

-Que mala manía tuya de llamarme como una perra del inframundo...

Rió.

-Acostumbrate... ¿Quién dice que no lo serías algún día? Todo puede pasar.

Lo miré temblando, él sonrió.

-Era mentira, tranquila.

-No me asustes-bufé.

Freddy volvió a reír y besó mi cuello con delicadeza; ahora sus colmillos perforaron lo más levemente posible el cuello y al ver que las picaduras de mosquitos sangraban comenzó a lamer.

-¿Ahora eres vampiro?-pregunté con sarcasmo, él no respondió, solo lamió-... no pasa nada.

Sonreí con placer y suspiré cansada.

Seguramente, este martes capicúa, no abriríamos la pizzeria.

Más o menos estaríamos "_fuera de orden_" por unas buenas semanas de recuperación.

Ya luego de las 05.00 AM, Freddy pidió un respingo y que lo dejara dormir, con la condición de que me durmiera con él.

Asintiendo al pedido, me acomodé preparando la silla a un costado de él, pero negó con eso y me indicó que quería que durmiera sobre él.

Oh, Freddy, si en las próximas horas te quejabas de que estabas peor, [Nombre-Apellido] No tenía la culpa de nada... solo de tentarlo.

Dándole un beso de buenas noches me quedó el sabor a sangre y saliva.

Y debo admitir.

Ambos hermanos sabían igual a miel.

_-Y dime, ¿Porqué te dibujas con alas?_

_ -Siempre me gustó el tema de ángeles y demonios, por eso._

_ -¿Y te gustaría ser uno?_

_ -No._

_ -¿Porqué no?_

_ -Por que ellos no saben sentir._

...

_Hola a todos! Perdón otra vez la demora, pero casi siempre termino como a las 22.00 por temas de estudio -valoren de que, no estudié nada hoy y eso que mañana tengo escrito de Biología. Pero, no pasaría nada por que la tengo con 9 fufufu!-_

_ Disfruten otro capítulo... que en teorías, me gustó un poco. -w- En especial en la parte en la que escribí la letra de Monochrome no Kiss, esa canción es una de mis favoritas desde hace años, y Yuri Fox tiene una hermosa voz para cantarla que me hace imaginar siempre al oso de galera! *w* En fin... me fui de tema (?_

_ Para las que no entienden, las conversaciones en cursiva son Flashback de la Reader de más joven._

_ Gracias los favs, reviews y follows, me hacen saber que hago bien mi trabajo!_

_ Aviso que estaré en otro proyecto de este juego pero, será conmigo misma de protagonista y toma más el entorno cómico y juegos de palabras -en fin, quiero decir que la historia esa será cortita, contando de como la viviría yo las 5 noches :'3 Shiiiiitttt...-_

_ Ahora, reviews!:_

lukagasai_** – Gracias otra vez -w- Querida, entra a mi perfil y buscame por mi cuenta de FB que está anotada, no me aparece ninguna cuenta tuya en el review.**_

__Karoru Gengar_**- *Aparece con una coraza de un disfraz de una leona animatronica* Hah! Ahora, disparame, dale! No me daras, Fazbear ya me ha convertido en una de ellos! :P**_

__**Rebeka-KH**_** – Intenté hacer una escena de lucha, pero, soy tan mujer, tan femenina y tan cobarde que no pude :v Y eso que soy toda una maniática por dentro xD Y sobre lo del salseo... Si no te diste cuenta, se HAN BAÑADO SIN ROPA, pero no hubo Lemmon ya que... el oso no quizo (? :c No nos quiere dar amor todavía, así que solo nos quedamos con los beshitos y abrazos tiernus de oso.**_


	12. No, Hoy Paso de la Pizza

_ Nota de Ury: Un poco de lemmon un poquito más... injusto ewe_

_ ..._

_ -¡Dueleee...!-_

_ -Deja de quejarte, Boss_

_ -¡Los huesos!_

_ -¡Lo seeeh...! ¡Calmate, ya casi acabo!_

Tomé el café con tranquilidad con Bonnie, ambos escuchábamos los gruñidos del oso y los gritos de _Chikadee_, que hasta ahora no entendía por que Foxy llegaba a decirle así.

Estaba acertada con el tema de que Freddy al día siguiente y siguiente se iba a quejar de que sus heridas habían empeorado y no mejorado en lo más mínimo, pero, sinceramente, no me preocupó.

Es mi culpa según él, ¿¡Acaso nunca aceptaba la derrota y que él solo se metía en estos líos!?

Bonnie contaba que era normal que le clavara la responsabilidad a otro, y que cada muerto un obispo él se haría cargo.

_-¡Ya está! ¡Ahora procura no levantarte!_

_ -¿A vos te parece... QUÉ QUIERA LEVANTARME EN ESTE ESTADO?_

_ -No-gri-tes._

_ -¡Grito si quiero!_

_ -¡Bien, que te banque tu novia!_

Me atoré y miré como Chica salía furiosa llevando los vendajes en una mano y bajo el brazo, colgando de su short la cacerola.

Bonnie negó y siguió tomando el café.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de algo, [Nombre]?

-¿Hm?-lo miré.

-Que es como una mala suerte que apenas abramos suceda alguna desgracia.

Señalé a la puerta.

-¿Qué Freddy se lastime es una desgracia?

Bonnie ladeó la cabeza bufando.

-No, tienes razón, eso ya es normal.

Foxy salió con Mike a recolectar los medicamentos necesarios para hoy. Digamos que los boticarios se habían quedado sin lo "Necesario" para cuidar del gran oso de peluche, o simplemente, era una excusa para irse del loquero un rato y no aguantar los griteríos.

Hablando de eso...

-¡[Nombre]!

Gruñí.

-Me llama.

-Vé. Creo que le _urge._-sonrió, lloré.

-No me hagas acuerdo.

-Suerte. Yo vigilo y haré de campana si quieres.

Asentí.

Con vagueza, dejé la taza en la cocina y tomé camino al sótano, en medio de eso me dí ánimos para seguir continuando, es que, esta vez, Andrés tocó punto rabioso y bipolar.

Abrí la puerta con las mismas ganas que cuando dejé la taza y bajé las escaleras con lentitud.

No había apuro.

Podía esperar el pancho.

Freddy, tapado hasta la manija, miró temblando y rabioso, baboso y quejica.

-¡Buenas horas te apagas, candil!

Suspiré y me senté en el borde de la cama y le golpeé adrede en los pies, él hizo muecas adolorido.

-Oh, por favor, no empecemos con la obra _Los Muertos_, ya pasé de 3ro.

-D-De-Deja...

Sonreí y me trepé del todo, Freddy miró frustrado.

-¿Qué querías a-mo-r~?

-Me estas dando miedo.-advirtió y suspiró-, nada nada... solo... me siento aburrido aquí todo el día.

-Ya veo...

Sentándome más contra él, me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces?

Sonreí.

-¿Y si continuamos el juego de la otra vez?

-¿Qué juego?

Bajé la mano, le toqué la pierna. Con una sonrisa rendida largó una leve carcajada y negó.

-No podemos, mírame, estoy hecho un asco para _eso_.

-Porfavor~

-[Nombre], ¿Te pasa algo que te quieres volver lasciva?

Ofendida, giré la cabeza a un costado y suspiré hasta quel pelo me cayera sobre el rostro, Freddy suspiró.

-... Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Lo observé y levanté cejas.

-¿Todo lo que quiera?

-Todo...-bufó apoyando la cara en su mano y tapando levemente la boca me miró-, ¿Y bien?

Lo miré un instante con un leve color subido de nivel.

-N-No sé por donde empezar...

Freddy suspiró con decepción, se bajó el cuello de la camisa y señaló el cuello.

-Aquí. Desquitate conmigo por tantas veces que lo hice contigo.

Sonreí.

Apoyándome apenas en sus hombros, me acerqué a su cuello y respiré; lo ví temblar, no por miedo, de eso estaba segura. ¿Acaso...?

Conté unos segundos hasta que de golpe clavé los dientes con fuerza.

Esperé algúna reacción pero hubo... nada.

Sorprendida, lo oí reír.

-Eres un gatito, que ternura.

-¡Tch!

Seguí mordisqueando desde el cuello al hombro, pero él seguía riéndose y corriendo la cabeza al lado contrario para darme más espacio.

Observé detenidamente por un par de segundos las grandes cicatrices ahora llenas de mordidas y chupetones de un color tan rojo opaco.

Freddy con la mano libre empezó a acariciarme los brazos desnudos y el torso, mientras empezaba a tararear la canción monótona.

Cuando volví a bajar la mano noté algo fuera lo normal... _ese_ bulto.

Me quedé callada por unos segundos y lo miré, el susodicho devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?

-Estas...

-¿Te refieres a...?-largó una carcajada-, sí, lo estoy... al parecer...

Miré hacia otro lado, sonrojada, noté como se acomodo y bufando su ropa se bajó levemente.

Shockeada noté como ahora tenía el short desprendido y los boxers negros mostraban "la recompensa".

-Vamos, ¿Lo mirarás todo el día?-rió.

Tragando saliva y también atragantándome con el orgullo, miré los boxers y mi mano llegó a temblar cuando la acerqué.

De un golpe se los bajé y dejé escapar un pequeño grito de exclamación.

Su masculinidad...

-Es tan...

Él largó otra carcajada.

-G-Grande.-llegué a terminar y la agarré-... muy eréctil.

-Es lo que estás causando, linda.-sonrió y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

Temblando y dudosa empecé a tocarlo con la otra mano, lo oí gruñir levemente. Oyendo sus reacciones, me senté en medio del espacio que había entre sus piernas y como si no fuera la gran cosa y con una naturalidad innata se me fué la vergüenza de golpe.

Lasciva, empecé a moldearlo con ambas manos.

-N-No hagas eso...-dijo con la voz quebrada y temblorosa con un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-¿Hm...?

Volvió a mirar a otro lado arrepentido, se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano y suspiró con la nariz.

-¡H-Haz algo... h-hace _frío_!

Con una risita observe su masculinidad y acerqué lentamente.

Sé que ahora no era tiempo para parar.

Agotando el poco orgullo que me quedaba posé levemente los labios y luego lamí levemente.

Ugh...

Empecé a lamer con más facilidad. Oí a Freddy gruñir y mirarme sorprendido.

Cuando me puse más agitada y lamía de arriba a abajo, me sujetó del pelo.

Oh-Uh.

Levanté la mirada mientras seguía lamiendo y notaba como sus ojos brillaban otra vez como el demonio que era.

-Más.-rogó.-, más rápido.

Con una sonrisita seguí lamiendo sin experiencia alguna, seguí con lo que pude y lo oía gemir. Oh, gran Lucifer, encontré un ángel...

Ahora, quería oirlo a él, y no recordar que soy yo la que estaría en su lugar.

Lo sentí tocar cerca de mis muslos y bajar más la mano hasta que entró debajo del short y tocó mi clítoris.

Paré un segundo cuando dejé escapar otro gritito.

-¡O-Oye, no juegues ahí!

-No es justo.-bufó-, si [Nombre] juega conmigo, yo quiero jugar también~

Su voz risueña me desconcentró y ahora iba más lento.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar cuando sentí uno de los dedos entrar.

-Nnh...

Con una sonrisa más pícara aún, me acomodó más contra él y empezó a masajear con una rapidez.

Largué unos espasmos y seguí lamiendo, esta vez lo oí gemir. Cuando lo observé, él se miró levemente los dedos...

-Hmmm... esto es malo... y... muy estrecho.

-¡...! ¡N-No hagas...!

-No pasa nada...-rió él-, piensa que es un beneficio...

-... e-eres un asco, Freddy.

-Nah.

Dejé de lamer y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, me abrazó con el brazo libre por las caderas y siguió moviendo la mano.

-¿Ya te rindes?-preguntó, asentí.

-... ¿Te molesta si...?

Lo observé con más sonrojo y undí más la cara en él; le saqué la mano de encima y la coloqué en el short mientras me sujetaba nuevamente de sus hombros.

Anonadado, el demonio suspiró mostrando los colmillos y los bajó de un tirón dejando la ropa interior.

La corrió levemente de costado y sin decir nada me acomodó más encima de él.

Un escalofrío me dió en la espalda al sentirlo dentro de mí de golpe.

-... ¿Te lastimé?

Gruñí.

-Perdón.

Gruñé y apenas se movió, empecé a quejarme. Calmándome, le empecé a morder el hombro hasta que me acostumbre al _dolor_, él siguió.

-Desquítate si quieres.

-No...-suspiré.

Más escalofríos. Sentí en cierto momento en el que toco un _punto_ en el que una electricidad invadió todo.

Entrecerrando los ojos, saqué la lengua y comencé a lamerle el cuello.

Con una risa baja siguió haciendo presión una y otra vez.

_-Enserio, no vayas, Chica._

_ -¡Debo cambiarle los vendajes cada hora, no la cagues, Bon-Bon!_

_ -¡[Nombre] se está ocupando de él!_

_ -¡Pero si no sabe ni lavarse la ropa interior...! ¡YO hago todo!_

_ -... ¿Todo? Pero si te la pasas todo el día de histérica. "Bonnie haz esto" "Foxy, anda a tender la ropa!" "¡Mike! ¡Las cámaras, las cámaras!"_

_ -No proboques Bonnie._

_ -... ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, me rindo._

En ningún momento llegué a mirar hacia abajo. Seguí perdida entre sus beso y como le arañaba la espalda.

A todo esto... ¿De dónde saco toda esa energía y fuerza para...?

-... ¡Mentiroso!-le grité al oído, se quejó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No tienes nada roto...!

-... ya veo.-sonrió-, me descubriste.

-...

Dejé escapar un suspiro a sincronía con él y ambos llegamos a parar al sentir el ruido de la puerta.

Freddy nos tapó enseguida con unas frazadas gruesas y nos acomodamos para parecer dormidos sin dejar lo que estábamos haciendo.

Chica bajó y atrás Bonnie la siguió de brazos cruzados.

-¿Ves?-le susurró-, antes de que esté la comida despertalos, déjalos dormir.

-Debo curarlo ahora, Bon.

-No seas mala Chica... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar helados? Te encantará el nuevo sabor que trajeron el otro día.

-¿Me intentas despistar?

Temblé apenas y me abracé más a Freddy.

Sentí algo...

¿¡S-Se... se había corrido?!

-Nnnh...-clavé la cara al cuello, ambos animatronicos miraron por un segundo y amagaron a subir las escaleras.

-... Bien... vamos a por helados, en un rato los despertaré. SOLO POR ESTA VEZ.

Bonnie había sonreído y la hizo pasar primero. Tapándose levemente los ojos sonrió al girarse.

-Me deben una...-susurró lo más bajo posible.

-Ve-te-ya.-gruñó el oso, el conejo con una risita y negando se retiró.

Me aparté enseguida corriéndome del lugar y observé la ropa interior y las mantas de la cama pintadas de rojo y blanco.

-¡T-Te habías corrido!-gruñí.

-Lamento eso... no aguantaba.-sonrió-, ¿Qué debo hacer para complacerte por eso?

Suspiré y pensé.

-Sácate esos vendajes, agarrá esto y llévalo al baño. Nos pegaremos una ducha.

-Como digas mi reina.

Con una risita se levantó y me pidió ayuda para sacarle los vendajes.

Rajándolos con los dientes terminamos de desprender todo y ya libre de eso, destendió la cama y me miró.

Lo observé algo distraída mirándome las piernas y aún temblando y suspirando de cansancio, agarré un par de ropas nuevas.

-¿Pasa algo?

Él sonrió.

-Me encantas.-se me acercó.- ¿Sabes qué más?

-¿Qué?-sonreí.

-Me encanta más de que seas solo mía. Soy el demonio más suertudo del mundo.

Reí apenas y bajé la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Duele.

-Ya veo...

Se colocó las cosas al hombro y de golpe, el gran oso me cargó en brazos.

-Bueno, entonces, te llevaré.

-¡N-No hagas eso!-me sonrojé y me sujeté.

-.-.-.-.- / Lapso de Tiempo / -.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ya te has curado?

-Algo así. Estoy bien.

-Hmm... que raro, cuando te fui a revisar y estabas re quejica, y luego de la _siesta_ que te tomastes con [Nombre] te mejoró, ¿Hm?

Lo observé y ambos sonreímos con inocencia.

-Se puede decir que sí.-respondió él, Chica con un suspiro terminó de sacar del microondas la pizza.

-Bueno, ya que se despertaron, y los chicos ya han vuelto, vamos a comer.

Miré a otro lado.

-Ummm... yo paso.

Chica me miró extrañada.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

Observé a Freddy por un instante, y penosamente respondí:

-Tuve mucha muzzarella por hoy.

...

Yaaa... ahí tienen, rabiosas, no saben esperar uwu

La verdad hoy estoy muy bipolar por el cumple-mes y eso T3T

Estuve TOOODO el día, intentando escribir esto... y no salía, era de que "OH, no! Esto queda mal" o "A la mierda la lógica y lo delicado, vamos por lo asqueroso y rápido"

En fin. Ahí tienen, ya está... e/~/eU No sé como haré con el resto de capítulo que tengan este tipo de lemmon inusual...

Bueno, nada más que decir, vamos

REVIEWS:

Karoru Gengar - ***Saco una bazuka*** ¡Esto es guerra entonces! ¡Flippy, atacaaaaa! (?

Jajajaja, bueno, calma xD

Con gusto trabajaría contigo para escribir algo, que emosión, mientras más temprano empecemos, mejor :33 Contactame cuando quieras

Rebeka-KH – ***Abrazando un peluche de oso, no es un Freddy por que el oso es blanco u.u*** Yo la escuché en todo el momento que escribía, al igual que las canciones de The Living Tombstone -u- Y sí, Freddy es un hdp y un pedobear... deben ser primos, esa es mi conclusión (wat?) Y mira, aquí tienes lo que tanto querias!


	13. Historias Que Cuentan Los No Contados

Nota Ury: Otra vez, advertencia de que la Reader se pasa con Fazbear~

...

-Ah... pará...

-¿Qué pasa?

Miré a la puerta del _Backstage _con recelo a medida de que ajustaba más contra Freddy y suspiraba.

-Nada. Me pareció oír algo.

-No me asustes.-sonrió él y siguió.

Sujetándome más de las piernas, corrió el vestido más hacia arriba. Según él, le "molestaba" en cada momento en que daba una estocada.

Lo mismo pasaba con sus pantalones, eran "jodidos".

Jadeante, me sujetaba más de sus hombros mientras con fuerza me arrebataba todo y me pegaba contra una de las paredes de madera con desespero.

Desde ese... día, se volvió más activo, más posesivo, y siempre me incinuaba para eso.

Las primeras veces, fueron horribles, sentía que mis piernas se habían roto y no podía caminar, a lo que tomé de excusa de que me lesioné el tobillo y por eso andaba coja.

Luego se volvió una clase de "rutina".

Aprovechamos cada momento posible para _pecar_ en el lugar.

Tras escenario, en el baño, en el _Backstage_ -como ahora-, el vestíbulo, la sala de cámaras...

Muchas veces corrimos el riesgo de que alguno nos viera.

Llegaba cierto tiempo después de que cuando volvíamos a abrir, de vez de antender los clientes, nos fugamos como dos niños a escondernos y a conocer más la anatomía del uno y del otro, _jugando_ por un largo rato y volver para luego decir que "no había pasado nada."

Pero gracias a que Bonnie despistaba a la celosía de Chica, la torpeza de Foxy o la simple curiosidad del humano de Mike, eran simples salvaciones.

_Curiosidad del humano_... ¿Desde cuando decía eso de los que eran como yo...?

¿Acaso ya no me "sentía" humana?

Miré a Freddy por un instante mientras le mordía levemente el labio.

Procediendo con los besucones y mordidas mientras que nos agitamos y empezamos a gemir en sincronía.

Sentía su masculinidad tan dura dentro de mí, y mí ser tan ajustado contra todo.

Estaba cerca.

Apoyé mi cara en su cuello y le mordí al acto en que se había corrido dentro de mí.

-Maldita sea...-mascullé.

-¿Eh?

-Te has corrido mucho.

Él suspiró apartándose y volviéndose a subir los boxers y los pantalones, miró levemente hacia mis piernas y se agachó acercándose.

Temblé levemente.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Limpiarte.-contestó.

Me apoyó contra la pared y empezó a lamer con tranquilidad; me tapé levemente la boca mientras empezaba a gemir lascivamente, lo miré.

Siguió lamiendo el clítoris un rato hasta ver que no salía nada más.

Pasándose el puño, me miró lujurioso y se relamió sonriente.

-Listo.

-Dios, ¿Cómo eres capás de...?

-¿De ser tan...? Oh, mi reina... soy un demonio en el endoesqueleto de un humano, es obvio que haré las cosas más repulsivas que puedas imaginar.

-Ya me lo demostrastes.-gemí y levanté las _panties_ del suelo.

Él miró a la puerta.

-Debemos volver, nos esperan.

Sonriente esperó a que me arreglara el pelo y volviera a pasarme la mano por la cara para sacarme el sudor que corrió el poco maquillaje que llevaba esa tarde.

Arreglandome las partes traseras, salí delante y observé como todo el mundo seguía en lo suyo.

Freddy miró ensima de mí y sonrió a mi oído:

-Te veo a fin de turno, princesa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa le besé y me retiré a donde estaba la pelirrubia tomando ordenes.

-Perdón por la demora.-susurré ajustandome el delantal.

-Demorastes.-bufó ella-, ¿Qué tanto te cuchicheas siempre con Freddy? Ya sé bien que son pareja y tooodo lo que quieras decir, pero, enserio, ¿Hasta dentro del trabajo se distraen?

Reí.

-Perdón, perdón, es que... _Boss_ quiere que haga ciertos "trabajos" para él luego de que cerremos.

-Pero, todo estará cerrado luego de eso.-oí decir a Foxy que pasaba con una manada de niños tras él vestidos como si fueran piratas.

-Lo sé.-asentí.-, pero, saldré con el a hacer esos trabajos.

-¿Y qué van a hacer?-preguntó el pelivioleta a unas cuantas mesas.

-Comprar más cosas comestibles.

-_COSAS_-rió Bonnie, Chica sonrió.

-Ya entendí.

Chica negando entre risas me entregó las ordenes pedidas y fui a la cocina buscando las comidas para las mesas.

Moviéndome con agilidad en los pocos lugares bacantes llenos de niños, llegué a entregar las ordenes y fui a por más con los demás.

En todo el rato, miraba a Freddy saludar cordialmente a las familias que venían de aquí para allá.

Noté como unos niños se le acercaban y le cinchaban del pantalón, y él con una sonrisa paternal los consentía ante todo. Las familias estaban encantadisimas con la forma de que Fazbear dirigía el local.

Antes de que todo el mundo se fuera, todos limpiavamos los restos de las mesas con los demás empleados.

Llegó a entrar una pareja joven y contemporánea, el gran oso los saludó como si los conociera de toda la vida y pocos segundos después buscó con la mirada algo.

A mí.

Sacudiendo la mano como señal, dejé la última entrega y sacándome el delantal me fuí acercando.

Chica miró levemente.

-¿Qué harán estos dos aquí?-la oí decir mientras me alejaba, al parecer, ambos hombres, tanto como el conejo y como el zorro, le habían negado la respuesta.

La mujer, de vivos colores de pelos y ojos violetas traslucidos con su piel mezquina, me observó por un principio hasta que levanté la vista más arriba al hombre que tenía el pelo atado de color negro azabache y ojos ámbar y piel canela.

-¿Es ella?-dijo la mujer con una voz tan serena y maternal

-Así es.-sonrió con orgullo el demonio pelimarrón y me sujetó de las caderas-, ella es [Nombre-Apellido], mi pareja.

-Vaya, encantada de conocerte.

-El placer es mío...-sonreí con timidez esperando respuesta, el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer habló.

-Descortesía de mi mujer, perdonala.-sonrio él mostrando por unos segundos la misma hilera de colmillos quel resto del grupo-, soy Dimitri Dálaras, y ella es mi mujer, Anhelis* Dikmutt.

-Son amigos de trabajo.-susurró a mi oído el oso.

-Vaya, Fazbear, no sabía que eras de las... humanas.-sonrió la mujer y me observó-, eres toda una dulzura, querida.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido, déjamelo devolvértelo.-sonreí levemente, ella aplaudió apenas. Observé sus manos, tan delicadas y llenas de anillos de oro y plata y uñas uñas largas y pintadas de un color caramelo perlado.

-Oh, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-¿Quieren hablar tranquilas las señoritas?-musitó Freddy, Dimitri sonrió negando.

-Siempre haciendo sociales, Ann.

La mujer dejó caer unos rizos rojos cobrizos sobre su cara y con una sonrisa pícara agarró de ambas manos como si fuéramos las mejores amigas hasta ir a una de las mesas vacías cerca de los dos hombres; estos, apenas nos sentamos, empezaron a reír y se dieron un abrazo amistoso mientras comenzaron a hablar.

-Dime.-comenzó apoyando la pera en ambas manos con delicadeza y entrecerró sus ojos, sus pestañas resaltaban como nunca había visto antes, ¿Serían reales o postizas? No, ella debe ser un _demonio_ de todas formas, está con uno, ¿No?-, ¿Qué sientes ahora?

-¿Perdón?

-Me refiero, a qué sientes respecto al gran demonio que tienes ante tus pies, querida.

-¿Fred? Oh... él... es todo.-sonreí mirando a un costado y suspiré enamorada.

Anhelis rió risueña.

-Ay, el amor.-cerró levemente los ojos suspirando-, es lo más hermoso de los seres humanos, es una pena que nosotras no podemos sentirlo.

La observé por un instante, bajó las manos por unos segundos y se abrazó a si misma, como si buscara refugio en sí misma.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que...?

-Dima es mi pareja arreglada. Así son las cosas en el _otro mundo_.-explicó ella-, ahí, los demonios eligen a la mujer que quieren, y se hace un pacto obligatoriamente. Luego de esto, la pareja es para siempre. Y es la sucesora de la sangre.

-Pero, de cierta forma, ¿Eso no es...?

-Nada que ver.-negó-, eso ni se quiera se parece a lo que ustedes llaman _enamorarse_.

La volví a observar y luego cambié la mirada a ambos hombres que nos observaban concentrados mientras bebían unas botellas de cerveza con el resto del grupo.

-Eres una suertuda, ¿Lo sabes?

-Ya me lo han dicho.-dije con vagueza, ella negó riendo.

-Me refiero a que... te has encariñado con un demonio, uno de los más queridos por allí

-Es lo que dice la _gente_.-sonreí, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos sonrientes.

-Tienes cada actitud.

Volví a mirar a Freddy por un instante, él sonreía placentero mientras hablaba de quien-sabe-que-cosa con Dimitri.

-Te tengo envidia.

-¿Porqué?

-Lo amas. Y él ha pagado mucho por... _imitar_ lo mismo.

-Yo no entiendo por que no pueden ser como los humanos.

-Oh, querida.-bufó-, los demonios y súcubos no podemos sentir ya que somos otros seres. Así que somos muy diferentes a los que los humanos son realmente. Podemos hacer lo posible para parecernos a ustedes, pero, no basta a veces, ¿Sabes?

Asentí.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-fruncí ceño, ella abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendida.

-Vaya, si que él tenía razón cuando dijo que eras muy astuta...-sonrió-, voy al grano: Cuida de él. Está haciendo lo imposible por tí, ¿Tu alma tiene tanto valor para él que quiere hasta renunciar a todo?

Ahora era yo la sorprendida.

-¿Qué él qué?-levanté tono, el gran oso observó con nervios hacia aquí.

-Solo digo... que él está... _fuera de control_, ¿No te parece?-miró hacia ellos-, ya... no razona como antes.

La observé y dí vuelta el tablero de ajedrez.

-¿Cómo se conocen tú con Freddy y tu marido?

-¿Él?-ladeó la cabeza pensativa-, fue hace tanto... eramos unos niños.

-¿Los demonios pueden ser niños?-suspiré sorprendida.

Ella asintió sonriente.

Noté como Freddy ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia acá, como si estuviera escuchando.

-Claro que sí. Por suerte, a diferencia de otras especies, podemos quedar embarazadas las mujeres y tener hijos. Así que, podría decirse que hay niños demonios. Y ahora me hiciste acordar lo tierno que era tu pareja.

Tragándome la saliva con nerviosismo, la palabra embarazo quedó resonado en la mente. Olvidaba admitir que en todas las ocasiones que tuve encontronazos con Fazbear fue sin protección.

Perfecto, [Nombre], eres una tarada con título, y además, toda una perra.

Anhelis, me miró extrañada y preocupada.

-¿[Nombre], estás bien?

-Me sorprende oír eso.-mentí-, saber que... si pueden ser como los humanos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Qué más...?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Sobre Freddy, ¿Cómo era de niño? ¿Su familia?

Ella ahí ya negó.

-No te podría contar.

-¿Porqué no?

-No me dejan, preguntáselo por tí misma. Eres su pareja después de todo.

Dimitri se paró dejando la botella vacía y miró hacia acá, Freddy se levantó igual.

-Anhelis, tenemos que irnos, es tarde.

-¡Claro...!

Ella se levantó, me volvió a agarrar de las manos y volvió a sonreír.

-Me encantó hablar un rato contigo, [Nombre], tal vez, nos encontremos en otro momento y con más tiempo.

-Seguro.

La acompañé de vuelta con los demás hasta acercarme a Freddy y me este me sujetara por las caderas.

-Bueno, fue divertido verte, Faz.

-Hm-hm. El gusto es mio, Dima.

-¿Nos veremos allá?

-Si alguien se digna a ir, te veré.-sonrió. ¿A qué se refería?

-Bueno. Nos vemos, entonces.

-Adiós.

Con unos saludos más al resto, se retiraron del local.

Al fin de al cabo, quedamos los de siempre.

Todos suspiramos.

-Qué tensión.

-Raro que ellos vinieran...-murmuró Foxy.

-Solo fue una vicita rápida, ellos no se quedan mucho en este mundo.

Miré a otro lado.

-[Nombre].-llamó Freddy-, ¿Ann te resultó agradable?

-Claro que sí, me explicó bastantes cosas interesantes.-sonreí.

-¿Ah, si?-preguntó Bonnie-, ¿Cómo qué?

-Oh, cosas de humanos.-mentí.

Chica rió.

-Claro claro. Humanos.

Freddy besó mi frente y mandó a todos a dormir, nosotros nos quedamos en el escenario, ensima de él le empecé a besar.

-Eres un atrevido.-mascullé, él me miró dudativo-, me has elegido para toda la eternidad.

Él besó mi cuello con tranquilidad.

-... en fín. Escuché otra cosa también...

-¿Ah, sí?

-Eres como un hombre normal, así que... puedo llegar a quedar embarazada.

-Así es.

Le golpeé la cabeza.

-¡Y no usamos protección!-lloriqueé, bufó.

-[Nombre], debe ser un caso RARO para que quedes embarazada, no te preocupes, es imposible que eso pase.

-¿Seguro?-le miré con los pelos en la cara.

-Seguro.

Sonreí. Pero por dentro me desgarré el alma.

-Bueno. Suena bien eso.-mentí.

...

*Anhelis= Se pronuncia Ángelis. Solo anoto eso.

Morí con este capítulo, y no sé por qué.

Hoy casi ni lo podía subir por que estuve toda la tarde en la casa de mi BBF haciendo cada tontería. -Y no dormí nada, desde ayer, acá en Uruguay se adelantó una hora más, y eso me afectó, no me dejó dormir y hasta las 2 o 3, no dormí. Y 3 horas de descanso me puso muy idiota y risueña hoy, además de estar cabeceando como loca.-

En fín, disfruten como siempre mis lectoras y festejen conmigo que en este capitulo... ***Redoblante de tambores*** **¡1,700 Views!** Oh, Zalgo, no saben lo emosionada que estoy que a este paso tenga tantos Views! Muchisimas gracias! Ahora para festejar, ustedes decidiran algo para el fic, lo que deseen.

Oh, gracias a Mexico -170-, Chile -103- y Venezuela -92- por ser los tops de Views del fanfic! Felicidades!

Freddy y yo, estaremos emosionados mientras hagamos los próximos capítulos.

Sigamos avanzando, gente! Mil gracias!

**Reviews:**

Rebeka-KH: Salseo de ahora en más amiga -/¬/- Fazz-Fazz es un loquillo, se inventa cualquiera por llamar la atención (? A mi, por ejemplo, me la llama andando sin camisa por toda la casa -deja las drogas, Ury- y lo de la muzzarella, sinceramente, fue algo que yo pensé cuando... bueno, roleaba y dije "Wii! **Muzzarella**! La adoro! Quiero **muzzarella**!" sabiendo ya ese mal pensamiento ewe

Crystalchan2D: Oh, yeah, soy maldita -u- Bueno, hola y bienvenida al fic, sientete a gusto mientras sigas leyendo. Me agrada saber que te causó esa reacción sorpresa el capitulo. Sigue asi!

Lukagasai: ***Mira el helado*** Nee-sama~ yo quiero más que helado uwu Además, ya me he llenado con otras cosas ewe fufufufu...

Karoru Gengar: ***Se baja la cabeza de animatronic*** C'mon bitch! Ven contra Mami! ***Risa malvada mientras saca granadas*** Ataque! Gyaaah!

uwu Bueno, ya. Empecemos con las cosas buenas, honey!


	14. Mascarada de Media Noche

Acomodándome en la cama, intenté girarme pero me era imposible ya quel demonio abrazaba con fuerzas mis caderas en medio de sus sueños.

La noche pasada, no pude dormir nada y recién pocas horas antes que el sol saliera por completo, conseguí dormir un poco.

Hoy sería otro día largo.

Cuando tuve la posibilidad de escapar, me fui del cuarto dejándolo dormir.

Llegué cerca de donde andaba Mike descansando contra la mesa mientras observaba las cámaras concentrado.

-Buenos días.-musité, pegó un sobresalto y observó para luego calmarse y tomar aire.

-Dios, te pareces a ellos apareciendo de golpe.

Reí.

-¡Me transformaron en un demonio, bu-fu-uuuh!-sonreí haciendo gestos, Mike negó.

-A todo esto, ¿No es algo tarde para despertar? En menos de una hora abrimos.

Dejé escapar un respingo.

-No sé ni cuanto llegué a dormir.

-Ya veo.-ladeó la cabeza.-, mejor despiértalo, aunque, se levante de mal humor, luego te agradecerá de que por lo menos _vive_ para atender la pizzería

Bufando, agité la mano y me fuí a la cocina.

No estaba Chica.

Me fijé cerca del escenario, y tampoco estaban Bonnie ni Foxy; es más, no estaba ni el bajo.

Volví a la sala de cámaras y me apoyé para observar al guardia de seguridad levantando una ceja.

-Se fueron hace unas horas. Con... mochilas.

-¿Te dije- - ...?

-Nope.

Suspiré y observé como la puerta del sótano se abría.

-Bueno, le preguntaré al gordo.-sonreí.

Freddy, con un malhumor demostrado en la mueca y sus colmillos, no dejaba evidente de que estaba frustrado.

Sus pelos despeinados cían sobre sus ojos bajos pequeñas ojeras que casi ni se notaban a la distancia.

-Buenos días.-le saludé, él gruñó.

-Sí, eso, buenos días.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté, él negó pasándose la mano por la cara.

-Estamos contra reloj.-se señaló la muñeca-, y estaremos solos por estos días.

Suspiré. Él había escuchado la conversación, no es mentira.

-Ellos fueron a _ahí_.

-¿_Ahí_?-ladeé la cabeza, el demonio miró para matarme, con disimulo me hice la que había entendido-, ¡Ah! ¡_Ahí_!

Ahora él suspiró.

-¿Una hora, no?-miró a Mike, este de espaldas asintió.-, bien. [Nombre], come y apúrate a desayunar, hoy cerraremos antes.

-¿Eh?

-Te explico luego, solo hazme el favor de que antes de terminar el turno de hoy, busques un buen vestido.

Extrañada asentí y con un beso en la frente fuí a la cocina a prepararme algo rápido de comer.

Una hora más tarde, despedí a Mike desde la puerta y este se fue directo a la ciudad.

Preparando las mesas con la gente que había llegado temprano para empezar el día, ayudé con las mesas y puse al horno las pizzas.

Freddy se acomodó cerca de la puerta con los brazos en la espalda y tomó postura dominante.

Me le acerqué arreglándome la rosa en el pelo y le arreglé la corbata.

-¿A dónde...?

-Te dije que luego te explicaría, solo... solo haz el trabajo como siempre.-, en todo ese tiempo, no me miró, solo fijó su vista cyan en la puerta y respiró con cierto tono de nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Otra vez esa pregunta.-suspiró y negó-, no.-tomo aire-, en verdad, sí.

Lo miré extrañada.

-Ellos no están, así que me resulta difícil concentrarme entre cuidar el local y cuidarte a tí.

-Debería tener más preferencia _mí_ seguridad.-inflé cachetes, él sonrió y palmeó mi cabeza.

-Olvida lo que dije. Está bien todo.

Asentí renegada y al ver que las familias llegaban, puse en marcha a trabajar.

**18:45.**

-Gracias por su estadía.-murmuraba el gran oso ante la última gente que se iba.

Terminando de dejar los platos en remojo, las demás personas que me estaban ayudando se iban despidiendo y solo quedaron unas tres rondando el lugar para terminar las actividades del día.

Cuando me acerqué a Freddy y este con una sonrisa depositó un beso en mis labios y me giró para que fuera al sótano a cambiarme, sentí como me pegó una nalgada.

Lo miré, él sonrió de brazos cruzados y se relamió levemente.

Con un sonrojo caminé hasta bajar las escaleras y ya en el cuarto ahogué un grito de niña chica.

Abrí el placard con furia y rebusqué entre los vestidos a un costado de los trajes típicos del gran Fazbear.

Puse sobre la cama el más convincente para lo que-carajos-quiera-hacer-él y observé cada detalle buscando un imperfecto en el vestido.

Pero era evidente de que me gustaba.

Largo hasta cerca del suelo, rojo pasión, costura francesa, pequeños diamantes en el escote, sin mangas y un pequeño tul que recubría las partes bajas y la espalda al aire.

[Oh, Fazbear, ¿Enserio gastastes tanto por este lujo...?] Llegué a suspirar enamorada.

Me desprendí todo sacándome la lencería negra y me fuí colocando lentamente.

Sentí la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¡No!-grité desesperada intentándome prender de costado el vestido-, ¡No he terminado aún!

-¡Ay, niña!-lo oí golpear-, déjame ayudarte.

-¡La última vez que me ayudastes, acabamos en _Otro_ tema!-excusé con un leve sonrojo que alcanzaría a ser del mismo tono del vestido. De suerte no me veía, sino, estaba en la perfecta burla de escucharlo tontear sobre mi estado de ánimos.

Rendida, de tanto forcejear, lo oí abrir la puerta sin necesidad de romperla.

Bajó remangandose la camisa y suspiró al verme sentada en los pies de la cama ajustándome el chingue que sujetaba el tul.

Negando con una sonrisa en el rostro, me paro y con un ágil movimiento terminó de ayudarme.

-No era necesario.

-Si no fuera por mí, siempre llegaríamos tarde a todo.-sonrió depositando otro beso y se fue desabrochando la camisa y el pantalón.

Con un suspiro bajo, me coloqué unas medias de licra larga y blancas que llegaban hasta las rodillas y conservaban un toque delicado con cada trazo de líneas, flores y runas.

El calzado me lo entregó él. Zapatos de taco de 10 cm negros, delicados y cómodos.

Cuando lo ví cambiarse, admiré su espalda.

Una buen formada espalda y tonada.

Pero mi disgusto fue verle unas marcas más claras. Cicatrices.

Él lo notó. Sonrió levemente y se tapó enseguida con la camisa y preparo la corbata sobre esta.

Se colocó un pantalón elegante gris y de tirantes, se acomodó la camisa y se colocó un fino chaleco negro.

La corbata no era de lazo, era lisa y negra con un línea roja.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunté.

-Será todo un honor.-sonrió él y se colocó frente a mí.

Fuí armándole la corbata y la coloqué bajo el chaleco. Dejé apoyada la mano en su pecho por unos segundos mientras me perdí en la nada; Fazbear me levantó del mentón y en su mano había un brillo labial de un tono carmín oscuro.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Déjame hacer esto.

Se sentó en la cama conmigo encima y observé como delicadamente colocaba el brillo labial en los labios. Con una sonrisa, lamió mis labios con entretenimiento.

-Oye.-gemí-, n-no tenemos tiempo...

-Shhh... que se aguanten.-sonrió él y bajó la mano dentro de mi vestido para masajearme apenas los senos.

-N-No seas un idiota...-volví a gemir cuando lo ví apretar levemente uno de los pezones.-, F-Fred, basta, llegaremos tarde a-donde-quiera-que-vamos...

-¿Y importa?

-N-No lo sé.-bufé al dejarme seguir por él, pero paró. Suspiró y volvió a besarme.

-Tu ganas, pero, me debes una recompensa.

-¿Perdón?-sonreí al bajarme de él y volverme a arreglar, le limpié con el dedo el costado de la boca marcada con rojo y me observé al espejo sin dejarlo hablar-, ¿Este color no es muy fuerte?

-Para nada.-negó él-, se te ve sexy.

Reí.

-Fazbear, tontorrón, no digas eso.

-No sabes como me hieres.-sonrió él y se calzó.

Empecé a formarme un moño con una trenza cocida, noté por el reflejo del espejo como iba hasta el cajón de Chica y sacaba una pequeña caja de ahí.

Dentro de la caja, extrajo un collar de... ¿Diamantes? Era simplista, debo admitir, por que tenía una combinación de pequeños cristales pálidos y pequeñas perlas trasparentadas.

Lo colocó tras mi cuello luego de morderlo levemente. Le pisé el pié a lo que él volvió a sonreír y se puso a mi lado para agarrar un peine y arreglarse el pelo.

Terminando los detalles, lo observé por un instante, él mismo se había colocado un reloj elegante de oro y en su mano izquierda y dedo meñique... ¿Un anillo?

Él me miró instantáneamente.

-Marco territorio.-se burló mostrando la mano y observó el anillo en la mano opuesta a él-, así saben que eres mía.

No dije nada, temblé con un leve sonrojo y acomodé unas pulseras de plata en la mano izquierda. Pendientes largos con un rosario eran perfectos.

Freddy me entregó algo más, una máscara. La máscara era negra con diamantes pequeños en los pómulos, plumas rojas en la frente y un listón resistente.

El oso, por otra parte, llevaba colocado una máscara simple negra y gris, que resaltaba a la distancia

-¿Lista?-preguntó.

-Eso creo. ¿Cerrastes...?

-Sí, ya cerré. De todos modos, Mike ahora en un rato vuelve a quedarse acá.

-¿Solo?

-Seh...

-Que miedo.-argumenté, el oso sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

-No te preocupes por él, preocupate por la bestia que tienes encima.

Reí.

-Da más risa que miedo la bestia.-sonreí, él suspiró sonriente y sujetó de las manos.

-Cierra los ojos.

Asentí. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

De golpe sentí una ráfaga de viento y un ardor en mi piel.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Por todo lo que más quieras, no-abras-los-ojos.

Cerré con más fuerzas mientras que sentía el ardor de un fuego dentro de mi cuerpo. ¡Moriría!

De golpe dejé de sentirlo y lo único que ahora percibía era el fresco viento.

Abrí los ojos y observé.

Un camino de piedras rojas llevaban a lo que parecía ser una gran quinta.

El lugar estaba rodeado de lo que parecían ser flores de miles de colores, el cielo estaba desteñido en negro con las estrellas y se oía el mar cerca.

Miré a la izquierda, había una costa, miré a la derecha, un campo lleno de árboles.

-Bienvenida a H_eavenholt Raven_, [Nombe].-susurró a mí oído.

-¿Este lugar...?

-Es un lugar de los aristócratas_ victorianos_.

-Eso es imposible.-torcí una sonrisa.

-No en el mundo de los demonios. Ahora, por favor, hazme caso sin rechistar.

Lo observé. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

Me extendió el brazo y me agarré levemente mientras comenzamos a caminar y a escuchar como nuestros zapatos resonaban contra las piedras.

-Escucha: _Le Pierre_ es el líder de este castillo. Él vive con _Madam Linds _y sus hijos _Arnemye _y _Charles_.

-Ahá...

-Hay dos hermanas de _Pierre_. Son dos gemelas, la reconocerás por sus elegantes hornamentos: _Amalett _y _Kristen._

_ -_Aham...

-Le siguen los jefes de la armada... ahí encontrarás al Señor Dimitri y a Anhelis...-murmuró, anonadada lo observé-, _Duke_ y _Cynthe_ son los otros dos. Ten cuidado con Cynthe, la chica es muy... activa.

-A lo Chica.

-Exacto, más o menos, así... pero... este es su mundo, [Nombre].-sonrió-, no te separes de mí o aprovecharía a matarte.

-¿Algo más?-pregunté al ver que nos acercábamos a una gran puerta de cristal antiguo. Dos hombres de uniforme militar y cuernos de carneros observaban con seriedad la situación.

-Una última cosa...-se volvió a acercar-, no niegues que eres humana ni aquella con la que hice un pacto.

-¿Porqué lo negaría?

-... olvidalo, solo... no lo hagas.

-Bien.

Tomé aire y nos fuimos poco a poco acercando a la puerta, ambos hombres se inclinaron y abrieron la puerta saludando.

-Bienvenidos.

Miré sorprendida el lugar. Un gran hall marcado por paredes de marfil puro y grandes ventanales con cortinas rojizas y bordadas en dorado.

Una araña gigante de cristal daba una luz clásica y ambiental al lugar y el toque final eran dos escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso. Además de la música, ¡La música! Orquesta clásica y típica de fiestas de mascaradas.

Arriba del todo, noté a dos personas sentadas observando todo.

Había más gente llenando distintas partes; unas esparcidas sentadas en mesas llenas de copas y platos con gustaciones de manjares, gente parada hablando y riéndose, parejas bailando y niños correteando.

Me aferré más a Freddy mientras este se dirigía a las escaleras.

Mientras más escalones subía, más pánico obtenía al pensar que me iba a caer.

Llegando al segundo piso, una alfombra marrón llevaba a donde estaban sentadas las dos personas.

Un hombre de pelo rojizo con desteñidos degradados dorados clavó su único ojos verde oro sobre nosotros, su máscara le tapaba el hemisferio izquierdo de la cara y solo dejaba ver una maquiavélica sonrisa de costado. Vestía un traje lleno de cadenas y estrellas; sobre su mano derecha portaba un báculo y en la izquierda una copa. Mi extrañeza pasó al ver sus cuernos, cuernos largos y espinosos color azules-

-¡Fazbear!-gritó sonriente, su voz era electrizarte y vivaz, sin decir lo mayor que sonaba.

-¡Pierre!-gritó el pelimarrón soltándome levemente y adelantándose.

Ambos se unieron en un abrazo de toda la vida y rieron.

Observé con cierta timidez y noté como una joven como yo observaba distraída y aburrida.

Me acerqué y Freddy volvió a extender mi brazo al igual quel hombre hizo un gesto para la mujer se levantara.

La chica, de largos rizos ámbar, obtenía una máscara de lo que parecía ser un mapache. Su vestido denigrado a ser blanco, gris y negro, deseaba más con lo corto y provocativo que llegaba a ser. Una capa le recubría la espalda hasta que llegaba al suelo, la misma capa que llevaba el demonio. Miré sobre su cabeza, una tiara de oro con un cristal rojo le quedaba perfecta, al igual que sus pendientes de aros y un collar simple con una lágrima de cristal.

-Oh, ¿Ella es la que tanto me contabas?-preguntó el hombre, Freddy asintió.

-[Nombre-apellido], encantada.

-El placer es mio, soy Le Pierre y ella es mi esposa Madam Linds.

Linds no dijo nada, se limitó a inclinarse levemente y a volver a colgarse de su marido.

-Encantada.-volví a decir y me incliné apenas

-¡Pero que bien acompañado siempre vienes, Freddy!

Freddy miró disgustado.

-Pierre, ella no es un juguete como las demás.-sonrió, lo miré temblando, ¿Juguete? ¿Siempre que vienes...?-, ella es mí humana y mí esposa, un poco de consideración es lo que pido.-rió mostrando la mano, me atoré apenas pero aguardé con compostura, Linds observó retenidamente y cinchó de la manga del hombre.

Pierre, observó a la chica, me observó a mí y se volvió a incorporar con firmeza.

-Bueno, Fazbear, señorita, felicidades. Lastima que no oí que ninguno de tus ayudantes me pasara mensaje.

-Oh, mis disculpas.-volvió a sonreír el oso-, fue algo... momentaneo en ese momento, y no queríamos alarmar al enemigo.

-Me lo suponía viniendo de tu astucia, _Orso_.-sonrió-, es bueno que hayas venido, disfruten de la fiesta.

-Con gusto.

Ambos bajamos, Freddy en medio de las escaleras suspiró como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima.

-Dios, que bestia...-susurró él.

-¿Hm...?

-Me casé contigo.-rió-, y ninguno de los dos, lo supo.

Reí y le pegué levemente en el brazo.

La noche conociendo a estas personas, recién empezaba...

...

_Orso= Oso -en italiano-._

_ ¡Wuuu-Huu! Record, más temprano y más extenso el capítulo. Este y el próximo hablarar de esa noche conociendo a la gente...y quien sabe si pasa algo... entretenido y alarmante ewe_

_ En fín, disfruten este miércoles de Sal y Arena, yo me iré a leer a 50 Sombras -/¬/-_

_ Nos vemos el viernes! _

**Reviews!:**

Karoru Gengar: ***Nota las granadas y enseguida se corre de lugar*** Ups... ¡Herobrine, otro Creeper explotó la casa!

-3- Corre, cobarde! Te mataré con mi Ratata (?

lukagasai: *Sacándose** el polvo de encima*** Tra-Tranquilo, no le haré nada, tengo otras hamantas a quien hamar (? ¿Quién quiere amor de Ury? ***Cri cri*** :c Los odio a todos.

Rebeka-KH: ***Lavando el traje de Slenderman empiezo a reír* **¿Sabes que taaaal veez, te acerques a lo que sería un _Spoiler_ de lo que puede pasar en la historia? uwu Que ternura sería un nene con garras de oso! Coshita owo ***Nota que saca la motosierra*** Ay no... Otra más?! TwTU Bien, mátame, pero, haganme el favor de meterme en un traje!

: ***Escondida con una hoya en la cabeza y una cacerola en mano fijandose si Rebeka o Karoru atacan salvajemente*** B-Bienvenida s-seas! Sientete a gusto de atacarme si quieres también!-todos haman hacerme _bouwlin (?-_ M-Muchas gracias, rolear con los pj originales cada día con otra gente me ayuda en pensar la actitud de cada uno y... y eso... ._. Y te deseo los mejores ánimos psicópatas para cuando escribas tu fic!


	15. Nota de Ury (1)

Buenos días, perdonen que ayer viernes no publiqué el capítulo y hoy tampoco lo subiré.

Vengo a avisar que estaré en un pequeño Hiatus ya que próximamente se vienen mis últimas pruebas y las finales que van a terminar por dado el curso y ver si promuevo o no -se duda por mis faltas a dicha institución y eso e~eU-

En fín, el Hiatus es indeterminado, no sé cuanto dure; además estoy en un bloqueo mental momentáneo que no me deja terminar el capítulo siguiente y esas cosas.

No se preocupen, en estos días, TAL VEZ publique el próximo. Solo... demoraré más salteandome el horario y día de publicación.

Bueno, ¿Qué más debo decir...? -ni-la-más-puta-idea.- Ah, si, los Reviews:

Karoru Gengar: ***Deja que Ratata haga todo y se vuelve a esconder con las cacerolas de Chica* **:c Coñoooo! Baja esas cosas, nena! ***Apronta una bazuka***

lukagasai: ***Saca apenas la vista de la mira*** O-Ok! No hay problema, entiendo su situación de recelos! ***Siente la explosión*** DD:

Rebeka-KH: Estamos en la misma situación que a este paso nos chupa un huevo ser spoileadas! ***Tira de la bazuka*** Arrrdaaan! :D

Danny Schmidt: ***Volviendose a esconder*** La historia hasta ahora mismo es que Fazbear y los demás son una clase de demonios que viven imitando las acciones de los humanos a causa de que en su mundo rompieron ciertas "Reglas", los demonios no son como los vampiros -como la mayoría de la gente cree- de que ellos no pueden embarazar a las mujeres humanas ni desposarlas, ya que ellas, morirían. Y de cierta forma, Fred la "desposó" para cierta forma protegerla, ya que en ese "mundo paralelo" los demás "compañeros" de este, podrían comerse el alma de la chica y se acabaría el pacto y Freddy llegaría también a "pagar por eso".

Con respecto a Mike, él solo aparecerá en momentos "importantes" de info o simplemente para varear con la Reader, él se hará más notorio en la segunda temporada de Sal y Arena. :33

Gracias por todo y bienvenida a la guerra!

Me despido, las vereeeee... algún día de estos :'3


	16. La Realidad es un Sueño

Apenas la noche pasó, comimos, hablamos con la gente.

Nos retiramos.

Bueno, nos retiramos antes de tiempo... ¿Porqué? Bueno, Fazbear llegó a cierto momento de la madrugada en que notó como me sentía incomoda con las miradas de los demonios.

Dando una falsa sonrisa y la excusa más patética de la historia escuchada, me agarró de la mano entrelazando sus manos enguantadas con la mía y hizo brillar por unos instantes el anillo en mi dedo mientras buscaba con la mirada al resto del grupo.

-¿Ya nos vamos, capitán?-dijo el zorro acomodándose la máscara y no se despegaba de un par de mujeres que se le habían pegado a sus brazos.

-Así es, así que despídete de tus... _amiguitas_.-murmuró el oso con cierto tono de asco.

Con una sonrisa burlona, Chica no se desprendía de Bonnie, este, aburrido, se dedicaba a terminar una copa de vino y dejarla con tranquilidad en la mesa cerca.

Cuando por fin Foxy terminó de despedir a las cornudas, se acercó bufando con tristeza y todos caminamos.

En medio del camino fuera del lugar, miré el cielo y respiré cansada mientras me aferraba más a la mano de Freddy, este, correspondiendo, apretó de vuelta.

-¿Te divertiste?-preguntó él, yo ladeé la cabeza midiendo palabras seguras. Seguramente era mejor decir la verdad:

-No del todo.

-Me lo imaginé.-suspiró-, a veces son bastante aburridas y absurdas estas cenas. Seguro que a tu edad no te agradan.

-Algo, es divertido probar cosas nuevas a veces.-sonreí.

Foxy saltó frente de mí haciendo una mueca de asco

-¡Como la comida!

-¿Qué problemas tenías con la comida?-gruñó la rubia.

-¡Parecía vómito!

Se me revolvió el estomago. Amagué a regurgitar todo lo que había tomado o comido en ese momento de la cena y recordé como con una mirada de resignación había tenía un plato extraño en la mesa hace un rato.

-¡Eso, eso!-señaló Foxy-, ¡La camarada tiene la expresión como si fuera una sirena se hubiera tragado un pez espada!

Otro amagamiento.

-Foxy...

-Un asco, un asco, denme ron, denme ron.

-Foxy...

-¡Y eso que he comido las asquerosidades de experimentos de Chica a veces...!

-¡FOXY!-Gruñó el oso mientras me sujetaba por las caderas y haciéndome apoyar la cara en su pecho.

-Diga capitán.

-_Caminaras sobre la plancha, marinero_.-imitó el tono pirata. La expresión de Foxy se despintó en unos segundos después de lo dicho y volvió atrás escondiéndose en su máscara.

-Todo un poema.-le sonrió Bonnie.

Apenas llegamos de vuelta cerca del local, se notó la diferencia en la atmósfera, pero fue un instante hasta volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

Caminé lento todavía mirando para todos lados.

-¿Estas bien, nena?-preguntó él, asentí-, ¿Segura? Estás más pálida que de costumbre...

-Se habrá bajado la presión.-mentí, él observó por unos segundos y luego con una sonrisa siguió caminando sin soltarme la mano.

Bonnie abrió la puerta y prendió las luces encontrándose con Mike sentado en una de las mesas comiendo un pedazo de pizza y un vaso de coca-cola. El guardia al vernos llegar, dejo de hacer lo que estaba comiendo y se levantó tosiendo.

-Provecho.-dijo con sarcasmo el oso-, no te atores.

-N-No intentaba eso, Faz.-sonrió de lado el pelinegro y volvió a sentarse-, ¿Como estuvo la fiesta?

-Aburrida, según [Nombre], bancátela con eso.-le sonrió Chica y caminó desprendiéndose el vestido largo blanco y dorado lleno de brillantina. Pocos pasos después estaba semidesnuda frente de todos. Ninguno de los presentes se inmutó, solo yo.

Ignorándola a ella, Mike me miró y terminó de tragar la rebanada de pizza ya fría.

-¿Aburrida?

-Mucho vals.-le sonreí zafando del oso y me senté con u na silla cerca de él y bostecé tapándome la boca levemente-, mucho... baile... mucha... comida... gente aquí...

Bonnie pasó detrás de mí y palmeó mi cabeza como niña chica.

-Alguien tiene mucho sueño, ¿Eh?

-Sigo viva.-reí apartándole la mano y el conejo con una sonrisa se fue desprendiendo el chaleco y la corbata de lazo roja.

-Ah, eso...-sonrió el oso-, vamos, vamos a descansar.

Asentí, miré a Mike por unos instantes y caminé hasta Freddy para prenderme de sus hombros y pegar unos pequeños saltitos.

-_Upa-Upa_~

-¿No estás muy grande para eso, linda?-sonrió y pocos segundos después me agarró en brazos.-, Mike, si quieres anda a casa, Foxy se queda de guardia.

El zorro que se terminaba de sacar la ropa y volvía poniéndose unas ojotas observó anonadado y dejó caer su garfio al suelo.

-¡¿Porqué yo?!

-VAS a hacer la guardia, Foxy.

-... Lo que diga, capitán.

Mientras caminaba Freddy, el zorro empezó a maldecir en lo bajo, Mike sonrió burlón y dejó todo en la cocina mientras volvía a la cabina y agarraba la mochila y la gorra.

Mientras Fazbear me besuqueaba, Mike observó, movió el gorro en forma de saludo y se fue.

Bonnie pasó lavándose los dientes mientras que Chica discutía con la nada por no encontrar su camisón.

-¿Enserio no quieres que yo tome la guardia también, Fred?-preguntó el pelivioleta.

-Nah.-miró hacia el pasillo donde Foxy golpeaba a la nada.-, se lo merece.

-Pero... si no hizo nada.-musité.

-Exacto.

Cuando ya todos se acostaron, demoré en dormir, ya que, tenía todavía esas sensaciones de escupir todo.

Me levanté en silencio sin despertar al pelimarrón mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llegue al baño me paré enfrente del lavamanos y me miré en el espejo.

Estaba distinta.

Mi pelo se veía mucho más... graso de lo normal.

Bajo mis ojos había ojeras un poco notorias.

Mi piel estaba blanca, muy pero muy pálida que hasta parecía traslucida.

Pase agua por la cara para refrescarme, pero no arregló nada.

Todavía sentía la comida en la garganta.

Me encerré en uno de los baños y me miré los dedos. ¿Sería mi única opción?

Empecé a tragar bocanadas de aires antes de injerirme con miedo los dedos a la boca y apenas sentí las ganas de vomitar, escupí todo.

Saliendo a volverme a lavar la cara, Foxy estaba apoyado en la puerta observando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Seh... solo vomite...

-Te calló mal la comida.

-Seguramente eso.-ladeé la cabeza.

-¿Llamo al capitán?-preguntó, algo en mi cuerpo reacciono para negarlo.

-No, no es necesario, gracias Fox~

El zorro, dudoso volvió a sentarse en el escenario y empezar a tararear.

Lavándome la boca, regresé a la cama y intenté abrazarme de Freddy, este enroscó los brazos por mis caderas y siguió roncando como de costumbre.

Olía a miel, a sangre y a alcohol. Algo muy, pero muy exótico.

Concilié el sueño con una facilidad, que muy pocas veces pude lograr...

_-Te digo que la dejes en paz._

_ -Por favor, no soy una amenazada._

_ -No mientas, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo del otro día?_

_ -La paliza que te debía, ¿A eso te referís?_

_ -..._

_ -Tranquilo, es algo que no me olvido._

_ -Igual no se te nota mucho tras el traje, ¿No lo crees?_

_ -Costó cerrarla, creeme. Ahora, no me cambies de tema Freddy._

_ -Por última vez, no (Suspiro) Escucha, todos están hablando de vos en la reunión, así que, déjame hacer mi trabajo, no existe la chica, y ya esta._

_ -¿Así de fácil?_

_ -Así de fácil._

_-Deja de mentirme, sería difícil que te la quites de enzima con todo lo que la amas._

_ -Basta ya, retirate, está a punto de despertar._

_ -Pues es mi momento de salida._

_ -Ve-te._

Abrí los ojos para encontrar el lugar vacío y estar tapada hasta la manija con frazadas, al costado de la cama en la mesita de luz había un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche blanca.

En un pequeño papelito, rezaba:

"Estaremos arriba, espero que estés mejor.

-Bon, Chik, Fox-"

[Entonces Fred no lo sabe] Pensé y con una sonrisita comí las galletas y tome de un trago la leche mientras apoyaba los pies en el suelo.

Que horrible pesadilla, igualmente, la olvidaré con el resto del día.

Me coloqué una ropa cómoda, ese día, le diría a Freddy que no tenía ganas de trabajar en el estado de palidez y energía que tenía mi cuerpo; quien dice que mi aspecto no asustaría algún niño.

Llegando arriba, todos estaban ordenando todo antes de abrir.

El radar se despertó apenas pisé cerca del lugar, Freddy se giró y se acercó a paso rápido para besarme levemente en la frente y acariciarme el pelo.

-Buenos días.-le sonreí, él devolvió la sonrisa.

-Buenos días, dormilona, ¿Estas mejor?

-Eso creo... pero... quiero reposar hoy.

-No hay problema.-negó-, atenderemos bien hoy como de costumbre.

-¿Seguro?

-Mientras que estés bien.-sonrió y me empujó de vuelta al pasillo

Paré en seco y lo miré unos segundos.

-Amor, dime algo...

-¿Qué?

-... ¿Había alguien acá más que nosotros?-señalé con la cabeza al resto, que seguía limpiando pero pararon un segundo para escuchar la conversación.

-Mike, ¿Porqué?

-Oh, por nada.

Caminé hasta cerca de ver las cámaras y me senté en la silla de Mike observando los paneles.

Si tenía suerte, podría rebobinar las grabaciones y ver lo que paso hace un rato.

He de admitir que, desconfiaba, y mucho, de lo que dijo Freddy.

Busqué y busqué hasta encontrar la cinta.

La encontré, la deposité en la disquetera y me fijé.

Nada.

Decepcionada, me giré en la silla para salir y me topé con el pecho del conejo.

-Whoah, calma, soy yo.-sonrió el pelivioleta-, ¿Estás bien, [Nombre]?

-Uh... si-si, bien-bien... todo perfecto.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-ladeó la cabeza de costado, las grandes orejas de metal que recien notaba le caían haciendo ruido.

-No, ninguno, haha, todo en orden.

Mutis.

-¡Ok! Mejora, [Nombre]

-Lo haré, Bon-Bon~

El conejo se retiró por el pasillo tarareando con el bajo en la mano; perdiéndolo de vista, abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras para luego arreglar el cuarto con las pocas energías que tenía y así quedarme dormida sobre la almohada de Fazbear.

Ya siendo las 4 de la tarde, me dio hambre.

Me levanté, arreglé rápidamente la cama y subí las escaleras topándome con los niños todavía corriendo de un lado al otro entre risas.

Pasé de ellos mientras me arreglaba el pelo y la ropa arruada y llegué a la cocina.

Los encargados que preparaban las pizzas -que eran unos 3 o 4- seguían la rutina pero apartaron para mirarme y luego volver a trabajar.

Agarré de la heladera lo que sobraba de la pizza que por ahora no habían comido los niños y la calenté. Por ahora, eso me bastaba.

-¡Otra orden!-oí gritar a Chica, llevando el delantal puesto la vi pasarse el puño por la cara limpiándose las gotas de sudor-, que calor, Dios...

Levantó y me miró sonriente.

-¿Mejor?

-Eso creo.-le contesté y saqué la pizza del microondas, ella largó una carcajada.

-Si tienes esa hambre, de seguro que sí.

Comí la pisa y mientras lo hacía, noté lo lento que hacían las cosas.

Dejé la pizza de costado y realzando tono grite:

-¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!-aplaudí-, los niños esperan la pizza.

No dijeron nada, pero, siguieron en lo suyo y con más energía.

Sonriente, extendí la mano para agarrar el plato con la pizza.

Tembló mi cuerpo por unos instantes al igual que un dolor desgarrador se me partía en las entrañas y la cabeza.

Mareada, me quejé y dejé caer el plato haciendo resonar el _crash_ del vidrio puro en el suelo.

Todos se giraron a preguntarme si estaba bien. No contesté. Seguí gimiendo hasta que empecé a delirar y a pedir a poca voz que el gran oso estuviera frente a mí.

1...2...3... todo borroso. Todo se vuelve color negro...

Estoy recostada en la cama otra vez.

Él está arrodillado al lado mío con la cabeza entre sus manos y respirando de forma nerviosa.

Cuando le toco apenas las manos, con un espasmo se hace hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo...

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente hasta el momento en que los cerro para abrazarme, ahí, noté como la situación lo involucró hasta el punto de preocuparse con locura al gran oso pardo.

-Pensé que no despertarías...-susurró entre lo que parecía ser... ¿Llanto?

-Estoy bien, Fred... solo... me maree...

-¡Aún así...!

-¡Freddy Fazbear!-le llamé la atención-, no-he-muerto.

-...

Apoyé la frente en la suya y suspiramos.

-Me alegro que estés despierta... temía que fuera mi culpa por no vigilarte bien...

-Ni que me hubieran envenenado...

-... sí, ni eso...

...

¡HUZZAH, BITCHES! ¡URY'S COME BACK TO FANFICTION, YEAH!

Ok, deja de hablar en ingles que no se te entiende ni un soto

Bien perdón, perdón, demoré si, iba a subir esto antes pero... me cortaron el internet una semana UNA SEMANA T.T no saben como sufrí hasta hoy.

Espero que hayan pasado bien halloween, yo, por mi parte, no lo disfrute por que hubo lluvia a cantaros como locos aca en Montevideo... y... y eso. No me gusta enfermarme xD -Ni que me violen, ehem!-

Diganme algo, ¿Ustedes creen que Fazbear hizo algo con la Reader? Fufufufu ¬u¬

Bueno, disfruten, mañana creo que me pondré con otro proyecto, además de este, Copas y Libros, se viene "Oro y Diamante", ya veran uwu Esta vez, en la historia tomará protagonismo el querido gemelo del Fazbear, solo doy ese emozo' espoyler (?

Las dejo... disfruten el 3er día de noviembre, que yo ayer 2 la pase yendo de cementerio en cementerio... buscando a alguien ewe

¡Jaa nee, las/los amo a todas/os!


	17. Nota de Ury (2)¡Felices Fiestas a todos!

Hola gente, perdón por la inasistencia e incumplimiento en los capítulos de las historias.

La cosa es simple:

Mi laptop, donde tenía ya preparado varios capítulos a publicar y un especial de _Cierre del 14_ no me es posible subirlo ya que la laptop en la que escribo, se le ha roto el cargador desde… Halloween, creo.

En enero, me voy tal vez a Buenos Aires, a pasar la semana con mi familia y vicitar unas amistades de ahí. –_Talvez hay algún/a reader que es de capital o de los alrededores y quiera conocerme, yo que sé-_ Así que, por esa complicación de que no sé que día iré –De seguro entre el 15 al 21 o más- estaré en un HIATUS de Verano.

No, no me olvide de ustedes ni me abdució un alien, además de estos problemas he tenido cosas muy hincha pelotas estas semanas que me tienen en un humor de perros y eso me incapacita escribir. Pero, la cosa no es con ustedes, yo los amo y nunca me enfadaré con ustedes y sus críticas.

Estoy ayudando últimamente a nuestra Reader, compañera y escritora Luka Gasai en sus proyectos, así que, me toca ser como mentora de la niña respecto a edición de capítulos.

Estoy muy ocupada también con el tema de que, estoy constantemente practicando mi estilo de dibujo, porque, tal vez, TAL VEZ, mi nuevo proyecto en 2015 será hacer de las historias publicadas un comic corto de cada una. No lo sé, ya ameritara el tiempo, mis estudios y como me sigan apoyando.

En fin, no sé que más decir, gracias por el apoyo, por los MP y reviews que dejan preguntando de que pasa con el trayecto de las series y eso, pero entiendan de que su querida Uramy, no se siente muy bien y esta solitaria :)

Me despido hasta la prosima.

Besitos pa' todos menos pa' ti.

Jaa nee


End file.
